Siempre estare contigo
by chico cj seddie
Summary: el mundo de Freddie se hunde cuando su madre pierde la vida en un tragico accidente, Freddie se siente solo y desesperado, pero Sam se encargara de decirle que no importa lo que pase, ella siempre va a estar con el 1er fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, como ya muchos saben, no soy nuevo en esta pagina, de hecho casi cumplo el año aquí, pero si que soy nuevo escribiendo un fic.**_

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic seddie, me tarde en subirlo porque no soy muy bueno escribiendo en computadora y además no soy muy bueno en los inicios, pero ya tengo la idea de que va a tratar esta historia (de hecho voy a concentrar toda mi cabeza en esta historia y dejar las demás ideas que tengo), así que ténganme paciencia.**_

_**Ahora, sin mas que decir, disfruten del primer capitulo.**_

Siempre estaré contigo

Capitulo 1._ la llegada de Melanie

Carly y Freddie se encontraban en sus casilleros, platicando sobre lo cerca que se encontraban las vacaciones de verano, y lo que iban a hacer durante las mismas, cuando llega Sam:

Carly- hola Sam

Sam- hola Carly, hola tonto

Freddie- apenas me ves y ya me empiezas a molestar (lo dice algo enojado)

Sam- como sea, ¿alguien tiene comida?

Carly- (ignorando a Sam) ¿A dónde me dijiste que te ibas a ir de vacaciones, Freddie?

Freddie- voy a ir a ver a mi tía Margaret, así que estas vacaciones no van a ser tan divertidas que digamos

Sam- no te quejes que yo voy a tener que soportar a Melanie por dos meses

Carly- y tu Sam, aparte de Melanie, ¿vas a ir a algún lugar?

Sam- si, creo que mamá nos va a llevar a la playa, al parecer las terapias si le sirvieron de algo, y tú Carly, ¿A dónde vas a ir?

Carly- aun no lo sé, Spencer no me quiere decir, dice que es sorpresa, hablando de Melanie, ¿Cuándo llega?

Sam- hoy en la noche

Freddie- ¿hasta cuando van a seguir con este juego de Melanie?

Sam- Melanie es real tarado, (teniendo una idea) ya se, si nos ves a Melanie y a mi juntas tu me darás 100 dólares

Freddie- ¿y si no las veo, que?

Sam- no pasa nada

Freddie- a no, eso no se vale

Sam- esta bien, ¿entonces que quieres?

Freddie- quiero que me dejes de molestar en todo el tiempo en que no logre ver a Melanie

Sam- como quieras, espero que mañana tengas esos 100 dólares

En eso suena el timbre para entrar a clases:

Carly- nos vemos chicos

Freddie- te veo luego Carly

Sam- adiós

Después del día de escuela los chicos se encuentran caminando hacia el apartamento de Carly cuando Sam recibe una llamada:

Carly- ¿y quien era? (N/A siempre la chismosa Carly)

Sam- solo era mi mama, dice que Melanie ya llego y que quiere verme

Carly- ¿entonces no vas a poder ir a mi apartamento?

Sam- si voy a ir, solo voy por Melanie para que este tonto (señala a Freddie) la vea y me pague esos 100 dólares

Freddie-(molesto) dijiste que no me ibas a molestar en todo el tiempo en el que no viera a la tal Melanie

Sam- de que te quejas, al rato nos vemos Carly, y Freddie empieza a preparar esos 100 dólares

Carly- adiós Sam, nos vemos al rato

Sam se va hacia su casa mientras Carly y Freddie se dirigen al apartamento de Carly

Al llegar ellos notan que Spencer esta haciendo una escultura, que al parecer son del sistema solar, sin embargo Spencer puso en el centro a todos los planetas y al sol girando alrededor de ellos

Carly- ¿que haces hermanito?

Spencer- solo hago una escultura del sistema solar ¿por?

Freddie-creo que tu escultura esta mal

Spencer- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Freddie- porque el sol va en el centro y los planetas giran a su alrededor, no al revés

Spencer- ¿en serio?

Carly- hay hermanito

Marissa- (gritando desde el apartamento de Freddie) Freddie, querido ven, ya es hora de la cena

Freddie- (gritando también) ya voy mama, Carly, me tengo que ir, mi madre ya me esta llamando

Carly- ¿la cena? Pero si apenas son las 4 de la tarde

Freddie- si, yo también me lo pregunto

Carly- pero vas a venir al rato ¿verdad?

Freddie- si, hay que arreglar algunas cosas en el estudio, además hay que preparar todo para el último icarly

Carly- si, tienes razón, entonces al rato nos vemos

Freddie- si, adiós

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sam:

Sam- (gritando) mamá, ya llegue

No hubo respuesta

Sam- (gritando mas fuerte) mamaaaaa

Pam- (gritando) ¿que quieres?

Sam- ¿en donde estas?, y además tu fuiste la que me llamó

Pam- si tienes razón, espérame un minuto, ya bajo

Sam se dirige hacia el cuarto de su mamá, cuando llaman a la puerta

Pam- fíjate quien es

Sam- (gritando desde donde está) ¿quien eres y que quieres?

Melanie- soy yo Melanie, abre antes de que tire la puerta

Sam- tú, tirando la puerta, ya quisiera ver eso, espérame, en seguida bajo

Sam se tardó una eternidad en llegar a la puerta, tanto que Melanie se empezó a desesperar, cuando al fin llegó, solo abrió la puerta, dijo -ah, solo eres tú- y volvió a cerrar la puerta

Melanie- (golpeando a la puerta, ya que esta enojada) ¡abre de una vez!

Sam- (abriendo la puerta) hay, que genio

Melanie- ahora ayúdame a meter mis cosas

Sam empieza a meter las cosas de Melanie mientras esta se queda parada en donde estaba, una vez que Sam termina se dirige a la puerta, le dice –gracias- y cierra la puerta

Pam- Sam, ya deja de jugar y deja que tu hermana entre

Sam (abriendo la puerta) esta bien, pasa Melanie

Melanie- gracias Sam, (lo dice algo molesta)

Pam- que bueno que ya estas aquí, y a las dos les tengo una sorpresa, ¿listas?

Sam- si

Melanie- dinos ya

Pam- esta bien, ¿Qué les parece si estas vacaciones nos vamos a la playa?

Melanie-eso estaría genial, ¿o no Sam?

Sam- siempre que no sea una playa nudista como zipolite por mi esta bien

Pam- entonces las Puckett se van a la playa

Melanie- ¿y cuando nos vamos?

Pam- dentro de 15 días, así que vallan preparando todo

Sam- (se dirige a Melanie) oye Melanie

Melanie- si Sam

Sam- quiero que vengas conmigo al apartamento de Carly

Melanie- si claro, me muero de ganas por volver a ver a Carly y a Freddie también

Sam- oye, jamás viste a Freddie

Melanie- si, claro que lo vi, acuérdate que hasta tuve una cita con el

Sam- (algo molesta) si, tienes razón, pero el pensó que todo el tiempo era yo la que estaba con el

Melanie-¿celosa?

Sam- ¿de Freddie? Por favor, ahora solo vamos a ver a Freddie

Melanie- ¿ves? Solo quieres ir a ver a Freddie

Sam- no pienses mal, yo hice una apuesta con el tonto en la cual si el nos veía a las 2 juntas el me iba a dar 100 dólares y solo quiero ir a cobrar mi dinero

Melanie- si Sam, lo que tu digas

Pensamiento de Melanie

Algo tiene Sam con Freddie, me pude dar cuenta porque, cuando le dije que yo había tenido una cita con el ella se molestó, como que no le gustó mucho la idea, además, Sam me dijo que Freddie pensó que había tenido una cita con ella, algo me escondes Sam, y lo descubriré

Fin del pensamiento de Melanie

Después, en la casa de Carly, ella se encontraba viendo lago en su computadora, Freddie estaba viendo televisión y Spencer estaba arreglando su escultura, cuando entra Sam:

Sam- hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen? (dice mientras camina directo hacia el refrigerador)

Freddie-¿y donde esta la tal Melanie?

Sam- ella esta abajo, pero creo que ya se tardó mucho, mejor voy a ver

Entonces Sam sale del departamento, después de 5 minutos entra Melanie, pero Sam no

Melanie- (demasiado contenta) hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?

Carly- hola Melanie, cuanto tiempo sin vernos (dice mientras corre hacia ella para abrazarla) ¿y Sam, en donde está?

Melanie- oh, ella se quedo abajo, peleando con Lewbert

Freddie- hay si, no me digas "Melanie", y ahora que, ¿te vas a ir a buscarla?

Melanie- creo que si, porque ya se esta tardando

Freddie- ¿que dices si yo te acompaño a buscar a Sam?

Melanie- como quieras

Entonces los 2 (Freddie y Melanie) se dirigen al piso de abajo, cuando llegan no ven a Sam por ningún lado, Freddie ya estaba molesto de que Sam siguiera con esta broma de su "hermana gemela", cuando, de pronto Sam se abalanza sobre Freddie, lo tira y después lo único que dice es –me debes 100 dólares-, Freddie, por su parte estaba muy adolorido, y Melanie se ofreció a levantarlo,

Cuando por fin Freddie se levanta, se queda viendo a las 2 puckett juntas, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, hasta que se decidió a hablar:

Freddie- (señalando a Melanie) ¿tu eres real?, ¿todo esto es real?, ¿Melanie si existe?

Sam- si tarado, Melanie es real, ahora págame esos 100 dólares de la apuesta

Melanie- hay Sam, nunca cambias

Sam- estoy esperando

Freddie- pues ya que (le da el dinero) oigan, con todo esto nos olvidamos de Carly, hay que subir a su departamento

Melanie- si, tienes razón Freddie

Después, en el apartamento de Carly, ella y Melanie se quedan en la sala platicando cosas de chicas, Spencer fue por más pintura para su escultura de los planetas y Freddie se encuentra en el estudio de icarly, cuando llega Sam:

Sam- y al final todo termino bien, ¿verdad?

Freddie- (algo asustado) ¿a que te refieres?

Sam- a que por fin conociste a Melanie y eso me hizo ganar 100 dólares

Freddie- ha ha, muy graciosa (lo dice con sarcasmo, pero después la mira sonreír y no puede evitar sonreír el también)

Sam- por que sonríes, idiota

Freddie- no no, por nada (lo dice mientras sacude su cabeza para despejar su mente)

Sam- como sea, será mejor que vallamos con Carly y Melanie

Freddie- si, tienes razón

Ambos chicos bajan a la habitación de Carly, y después de eso todos se dirigen a licuados locos para terminar de esa forma su alocado día.

Continuara…

_**Hola de nuevo, se que no estuvo muy interesante este capitulo, pero de eso se trata, ya verán **_

_**Yo no soy una persona que compite por tener el fic más popular de aquí, solo lo hago porque esta idea la tengo desde hace casi medio año y desde entonces he centrado mi cabeza en esto**_

_**Solo algo más que añadir: voy a seguir esta historia aunque no reciba ni un solo review, se que eso entristece, pero ni modo**_

_**Aun así, si tienen tiempo de dejarme un review, aunque sea para decir que mi historia apesta se los agradeceré muchísimo, en serio**_

_**Próximo capitulo: El secreto de Sam**_


	2. Capitulo 2 el secreto de Sam

_**Hola de nuevo, creí que a nadie le había gustado mi intento de fic, pero ayer, cuando entre a ver los demás fics casi me voy de espaldas al ver en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla el lindo globito con el numero 10 en el titulo de mi fic, en serio se los agradezco muchísimo **_

_**Lo siento, iba a subir este capitulo el viernes, pero surgió algo de fuerza mayor (estaba cerrado el cyber al que voy) y no lo pude subir hasta hoy.**_

_**Pero ya pude subir el capitulo, despues de mucho sufrimiento, espero que les guste, y si tienen tiempo para escribir un review se los agradeceré muchísimo **_

Capitulo 2._ el secreto de Sam

Era otro día en Seattle, un día algo nublado, pero que, para Melanie era el día para averiguar porque Sam se había comportado tan extraño con ella desde que llego

Pensamiento de Melanie:

Hoy, hoy descubriré que tanto misterio te traes Sam

Fin del POV Melanie

Sam se encontraba en su cuarto, durmiendo, de pronto llega Melanie y se pone a saltar en la cama, con lo cual Sam se despierta

-¿Pero que te pasa?- dijo Sam algo molesta -porque me levantas a esta hora. Apenas son las 10 AM

-Solo quería que me llevaras a pasear por Seattle, es un día hermoso-

-Ha ha, no me hagas reír- dijo Sam- además el día esta nublado-

-Tú tienes un secreto y no me lo quieres decir, lo puedo apostar –dijo Melanie con demasiada seguridad

-¿Cual secreto crees que pueda esconderte?, ¿y porque piensas eso?

-Estoy segura que algo me escondes, y no voy a descansar hasta saber que es-

-Ah, que bueno, te deseo suerte- dijo Sam y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo

-Hay, no te hagas la graciosa y ya dime que es- dijo Melanie con voz de berrinche

Sam se acercó mas hacia donde estaba Melanie y le dijo:

-Ya deja de molestarme, que quiero seguir durmiendo-

-Como quieras, pero ya estas advertida, no descansare hasta saber que es- dijo Melanie mientras salía de la habitación de Sam

Después de eso la mañana transcurrió de forma normal, Sam y Melanie decidieron ir al cine a ver una película, pero Melanie no dejaba de insistir sobre cual seria el secreto de Sam, luego se dispusieron a ir al centro comercial, y Melanie seguía molestando,

-Hay, ya dime que es-

-No te voy a decir-

Esas eran las palabras que Sam y Melanie se decían a cada rato.

Mas tarde, en el apartamento de Carly, Spencer seguía con su escultura de los planetas, mientras que Carly estaba viendo su computadora, cuando entran las gemelas puckett

-¿Y eso que es?- dijo Melanie señalando a la escultura de Spencer, mientras que Sam se dirigía al refrigerador a sacar algo de comer

-Es una escultura que hizo Spencer, pero la hizo mal y la esta arreglando-dijo Carly sin separar sus ojos de la computadora

-¿Y que es lo que hiciste mal?- le pregunta a Spencer

-Puse los planetas en el centro y al sol girando alrededor de ellos- dijo Spencer, con voz de niño regañado

-Spencer y sus locuras- dijo Sam desde el refrigerador, por lo cual Melanie no pudo dejar escapar una risita, después de eso entra Freddie

-Hola Carly, Melanie, Spencer- saluda Freddie- y Sam

-Hola tonto- dijo Sam con la boca llena de comida

-¿Que haces Carly?- dijo Freddie ignorando el comentario de Sam

-Ah nada- dijo un tanto nerviosa y cerrando la pagina en la que estaba

-¿que es lo que estabas haciendo Shay?- dice Sam de forma amenazante

- Nada, nada- decía mientras se alejaba de la computadora, ya apagada por supuesto

-Mmm, como digas, ah y por cierto, ya no tienes comida- dice Sam con un tono de niña dulce

-¿Porque será?- dice Carly con sarcasmo

-Mmm, no lo se- decía Sam, con sarcasmo también

-¿Y a que viniste Freddie?- le pregunta Melanie a Freddie con un tono meloso, lo que hace que Sam se enoje un poco, pero nadie se da cuenta

-A arreglar unas cuantas cosas que tenía pendientes para el último icarly, antes de que cada uno se valla de vacaciones-dijo Freddie sin mucho entusiasmo, después de saber a donde va a ir de vacaciones, mientras se alejaba un poco de Melanie, al notar que ella ya estaba demasiado cerca de el

-ah, que interesante- dice Melanie, mientras se acerca mas hacia Freddie- será mejor que subamos a arreglar eso que dices

-Eh, si, pe…pero prefiero subir yo solo-dice Freddie un tanto nervioso, al darse cuenta de las intensiones de Melanie

-Como quieras, te veo al rato- dice Melanie cuando ve que Freddie va subiendo al estudio de icarly, mientras Carly y Spencer se le quedan viendo raro, Sam la quiere matar con la mirada.

Después de todo eso, Sam y Melanie se despiden de Carly y Spencer y se van a su casa, en el camino a Sam se le antojo un licuado, por lo tanto se dirigen a licuados locos, luego de eso llegan a su casa y se disponen a dormir, puesto que ya era tarde.

En la madrugada Melanie se levanta para ir al baño.

Punto de vista de Melanie:

Hay, que flojera, tener que levantarme a las tres de la mañana para ir al baño, creo que ese licuado no me cayo bien…ufff, ahora si, de regreso a mi cuarto, mmm, la puerta de Sam esta abierta, será mejor que la cierre.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta de Sam para cerrarla, no puedo evitar mirar en su interior, a ver como duerme Sam, se ve tan inocente (casi como yo), será mejor que ya me vaya, si Sam se da cuenta que la estoy espiando de seguro me matará.

Me dirijo hacia la salida, de pronto escucho que Sam dice algo, pero no alcanzo a entenderle y sigo mi marcha, casi me voy de espalda cuando escucho a Sam decir –estoy enamorada de ti-, me quede petrificada, sin saber que hacer, pero por lo menos ya se cual es el secreto de Sam.

Me dispongo a salir, después de lo que escuché, me dirijo hacia mi cuarto sin preocuparme por cerrar la puerta.

Ya en la mañana;

En toda la noche no pude dormir pensando de quien estará enamorada mi hermana, lo bueno es que cuando despierte le podré preguntar.

Me dirijo hacia la sala, en donde me quedo a esperar a que baje Sam, como en una de esas escenas de telenovela (N/A o como aquí les dicen, taranovelas)

Fin del POV Melanie.

Sam se dispone a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pero en el camino se encuentra a Melanie, que la estaba esperando con una gran impaciencia.

-Hola Sam, ¿dormiste bien?- le pregunta a Sam,

-¿de que estas hablando?- le pregunta una muy confundida Sam

-Dime tu secreto de una vez, de todas formas yo ya lo se-

-Si ya lo sabes, entonces ¿porque insistes?- pregunto una Sam muy tranquila

-¿De quien estas enamorada?-soltó Melanie de repente, haciendo que Sam se pusiera demasiado nerviosa

-de nadie, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Sam intentando disimular, algo que no le salió, puesto que ya estaba demasiado nerviosa -como lo sabes-dijo ya resignada

-Anoche me tuve que levantar para ir al baño, vi tu puerta abierta y yo quería cerrarla, por lo tanto entré y vi que estabas durmiendo, ya me disponía a salir, cuando escuché que dijiste entre sueños estoy enamorada de ti, no sabia como reaccionar, por lo tanto decidí salir y tratar de olvidar lo que escuché, pero la duda me comía viva-

-Por lo tanto decidiste salir y esperar a que yo me levantara para preguntarme-completó Sam.

-Exacto, entonces ¿me dirás?- preguntó Melanie

-Parece ser que no tengo opción ¿verdad?-dijo Sam bajando la mirada

-Es Freddie, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Melanie bastante segura

-¿Freddie? Por favor no me hagas reír- dijo Sam algo nerviosa, lo que Melanie noto de inmediato

-Por favor Sam, admite que estas enamorada de Freddie, que tiene de malo- dijo Melanie tratando de ganar confianza, lo que logro de inmediato

Sam soltó un suspiro y dijo- no lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, aun no lo sé.

-Pero por lo menos te gusta ¿verdad?-

.Yo creo que si-dijo Sam resignada

-¿Y desde cuando?, ¿desde cuando te gusta?- pregunto Melanie de forma insistente

-No lo se, tal vez fue desde nuestro primer beso, tal vez desde antes-dijo Sam algo molesta-eso ni yo misma lo se- dijo un poco mas tranquila

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?, ya sabes, que estas enamorada de el-

-¿Estas loca? El sigue enamorado de Carly, y aunque no sea así, ¿que oportunidad tendría yo de estar junto con Freddie? Ninguna-dijo Sam algo, que digo algo, demasiado molesta

-Vamos Sam, anímate, veras que todo será mas fácil de lo que crees, díselo ahora o después ya no tendrás tiempo-dijo Melanie tratando de aconsejar a su hermana

-¿A que te refieres con que después ya no habrá tiempo?-

-Todo puede pasar, Freddie podría irse mañana a, no lo se a algún lugar y ya no volver jamás-

-No creo que Freddie se valla a ningún lugar, ¿A dónde crees que podría ir?

-Hay, yo solo te lo digo para que tengas el valor de decirle lo que sientes y no dejes ir lo que tienes en frente de ti, solo quiero que seas feliz hermanita- dice Melanie poniéndole un brazo en el hombro y tratando de fingir una sonrisa

-¿Que tienes Melanie?- le pregunto Sam-puedo notar que tu sonrisa no es sincera

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes-dijo Melanie desviando la mirada

-tú también tienes un secreto, dímelo, yo ya te dije el mío-

-esta bien, pero esto no te va a gustar-le dijo Melanie-no te va a gustar lo que vas a escuchar

-dilo de una vez-dijo una Sam muy molesta

-Esta bien, yo creo que a mi también me gusta Freddie-dijo una Melanie demasiado nerviosa- pero estoy dispuesta a superarlo, para que tu puedas ser feliz con el- dijo Melanie, un poco mas tranquila

-¿Y porqué harías eso?, olvidar a Freddie para que yo pueda estar con el, después de todas las cosas malas que te he hecho-le pregunto Sam

-Porque Freddie ha sido de los pocos chicos que han llamado tu atención, y yo creo que él, muy en el fondo también siente algo por ti, y algún día se dará cuenta que lo que siente por Carly no es real-

-Eso espero, siempre le he dicho que Carly no siente nada por el-dijo Sam- pero como siempre el muy tonto cree que tiene oportunidad con ella

-Algún día se dará cuenta que a la que quiere realmente es a ti-le dijo Melanie

-¿Vamos al departamento de Carly?-dijo Sam tratando de olvidar el tema recién hablado

-Esta bien-respondió Melanie

Y así, las gemelas puckett se dirigieron al departamento de Carly.

_**Seguramente algo interesante les va a suceder, pero eso será en el próximo capitulo**_

_**No se cuando suba el siguiente capitulo, yo pensaba actualizar cada viernes, pero a veces no se puede, si no es viernes, es lunes, o a más tardar el miércoles (el martes no puedo porque ese día salgo una hora mas tarde de mi trabajo, y no me da tiempo)pero como dije nunca voy a abandonar esta historia**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: el cumpleaños de Spencer**_

_**PD: espero poder subir un one-shot que se llama "por favor, por mi" tambien, para que lo lean.**_


	3. El cumpleaños de Spencer 1 parte

_**Hola, soy yo de vuelta, este capitulo me salió más largo de lo que pensé, por eso lo dividí en dos partes.**_

_**Se que estos capítulos no se tratan de nada de lo que dije en el summary, pero de eso se trata, no se si se han dado cuenta que siempre, antes de una tragedia se respira en el ambiente una paz y una felicidad que solo dice que lo peor esta por venir, por eso son estos capítulos, la paz antes del desastre**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han dado algún tiempo para leer esta historia, y sobre todo a los que han dejado un review, le los agradezco mucho**_

_**Ahora disfruten de este capitulo.**_

Capitulo 3._ El cumpleaños de Spencer parte 1. Preparando todo

Las gemelas Puckett están a punto de tocar la puerta del departamento de Carly, cuando sale Freddie y sorprende a las Puckett.

-¿A donde van?- les preguntó un Freddie muy alegre.

-Vamos a ver a Carly, ¿y tú?- le pregunta Melanie del mismo modo

-Yo también iba para allá- dijo Freddie, y se adelantó a tocar la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió salió una Carly demasiado estresada.

-¿Que tienes?- preguntaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, lo que causó que Melanie soltara una pequeña risita

-Estoy estresada porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Spencer y no se como hacerle su fiesta

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos a planear la fiesta?- preguntó Melanie muy alegre

-Si, me encantaría- dijo Carly- ustedes también me van a ayudar ¡eh!- dijo señalando a Sam y a Freddie, Freddie estaba al lado de Melanie y Sam ya estaba por salir del departamento sin que Carly se de cuenta, lo que, desafortunadamente no logró

-¿A donde crees que vas?- dijo Carly de forma amenazante, arruinando el intento de Sam de huir

-Recordé que mi mamá quiere que la acompañe a sus terapias- dijo Sam mientras salía de allí, casi lo iba a lograr, pero Melanie habló,

-Eso no es cierto Sam, recuerda que mamá nos dijo que podíamos venir- dijo Melanie con una sonrisa

- muchas gracias Melanie- dijo Sam con sarcasmo- entonces, ¿en que te podemos ayudar?-

Apenas Sam acabo de decir eso tocan a la puerta del apartamento Shay, Carly va a ver quien es, ve que es Gibby y lo deja entrar, Gibby entra y se sorprende al ver a Melanie, y de decide a hablar

-¿Wow, porque hay dos Sam?- preguntó un Gibby demasiado confundido.

-Ella es mi hermana gemela- dijo Sam de mala gana

-Tu, tu gemela- dijo Gibby algo asustado- si una Sam significa algo malo, no quiero imaginar lo que significan 2 Sam's – dijo Gibby aún más asustado

-Hola, mi nombre es Melanie- dijo mientras le daba la mano

-Ho…hola, mi nombre es Gibby- decía mientras estrechaba su mano, todavía asustado

-Ella es totalmente diferente a mi- decía Sam- ella es dulce y tierna, yo soy la salvaje, en pocas palabras ella es todo lo opuesto a lo que soy yo- finalizo Sam

-Eso es cierto- decía Melanie sonriendo- ella y yo somos totalmente diferentes, no te preocupes

-Esta bien- decía Gibby un poco más relajado- ¿y que hacen todos aquí?- preguntó después

-Estamos planeando el cumpleaños de Spencer- contestó Carly- ¿nos quieres ayudar?

-Si, claro- contestó Gibby

-Entonces hay que dividirnos en grupos- decía Carly- tu y Melanie- dijo señalando los 2- se van a encargar del pastel y la comida, ustedes- dijo señalando a Sam y a Freddie- se van a encargar de los platos y vasos desechables y todo eso, y yo me encargaré del adorno de aquí-

-¿Y porque yo tengo que trabajar con Freddie?- dijo Sam con disgusto

-No te quejes, que a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de trabajar contigo, porque después voy a ser yo el que termine haciendo todo- decía Freddie

-Asi se va a hacer y punto- decía Carly con autoridad, lo que provoco que Sam y Freddie se miraran con disgusto, para finalmente acceder de mala gana.

-¿Y cuantos años cumple Spencer? Pregunto Melanie cambiando el tema

-La terrible edad de los 30 años- dijo Carly con voz terrorífica

-ptf, ¿terrible, por que terrible?- pregunto Sam

-Porque esa edad simplemente lo asusta- dijo Carly con la misma voz

-¿Y como le vamos a hacer para que Spencer no se de cuenta?-preguntó Freddie después de eso

-No se preocupen por eso, Spencer se va a quedar con calceto hoy y mañana, asi que para mañana ya va a estar todo listo

-¿Y como vamos a celebrar?, porque mañana tenemos clases, ¿lo olvidan?- preguntó Gibby

-Pues saliendo de clases- dijo Carly como lo más obvio,- entonces ¡a trabajar!-

Inmediatamente después de eso todos (excepto Sam) se pusieron a trabajar.

-Sale Carly, nos vemos al rato- dijo Melanie- Gibby y yo vamos a buscar un pastel muy lindo, no tardamos- y toma de la mano a Gibby y se lo lleva arrastrando, mientras Sam se prepara para dormirse en el sofá, pero Freddie la interrumpe:

-¿Qué crees que haces? Le preguntó Freddie a Sam.

-Tu que crees, yo me voy a dormir mientras tu buscas todo- dijo Sam como lo mas obvio

-Nada de eso, tu vienes conmigo- dice mientras la toma de la mano para levantarla, después de tanto forcejear por fin logra levantar a Sam, sin embargo no soltaba su mano

-Hay, que flojera- decía Sam mientras se levantaba- esta bien, mientras mas rápido hagamos esto, mas rápido podre dormir- decía mientras salían del departamento, pero todavía no se soltaban las manos, lo que hizo que Carly se extrañara un poco

-Ufff, por fin se fueron- decía Carly para si- ahora, voy a descansar un poco- decía mientras se acostaba para dormir, lo que logró de inmediato.

**Mientras tanto, con Melanie y Gibby:**

Ellos iban caminando tranquilamente, y mientras caminaban también iban platicando cosas sin sentido, como las participaciones de Gibby en icarly y otras cosas.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron rápidamente a una pastelería, ambos chicos entraron e inmediatamente después los atiende una chica de unos 17 años aproximadamente, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- decía la chica de forma amable, mientras los miraba detenidamente

-Si, buscamos un pastel- dijo Melanie

-¿Para cumpleaños o para boda?- pregunto la chica

-Para cumpleaños- esta vez fue Gibby el que habló

-Ah, ya los reconozco, con razón se me hacían tan familiares, ustedes son Gibby y Sam, de icarly- decía la chica muy contenta- ¿me pueden dar su autógrafo?- preguntó la chica

-Yo si soy Gibby- decía él- pero ella no es Sam, ella es su hermana gemela, Melanie

-Ah, claro- fue lo último que la chica dijo, después de eso atendió a los chicos, hasta que Gibby y Melanie encontraron el pastel que mas les gustó

-¿Y de quien es el cumpleaños?- preguntó la chica con una enorme sonrisa

-Del hermano de Carly, Spencer- contestó Melanie

-Si quieres puedes ir, seguramente a Carly no le importará- dijo Gibby

-Si, me encantaría ir para conocer a Carly, a Spencer, pero sobre todo a Freddie, el es muy lindo-dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa

-Aja- dijo Melanie sin ánimos- entonces te esperamos- finalizó

Ya que pasó todo eso los chicos se dirigen hacia el apartamento de Carly, llegan y se sorprenden al ver a Carly dormida, pero no le dieron importancia, Gibby se tubo que ir a su casa y Melanie se quedó esperando a Sam.

**Mientras tanto, con Sam y Freddie: **

Inmediatamente después de que salieron se dieron cuenta de que aun tenían sus manos sujetadas, asi que lo primero que hicieron fue separarlas, después, en el camino reinó un gran momento de silencio, hasta que Sam habló.

-¿Bien, que es lo que Carly nos dijo que vamos a comprar?

-Dijo que los platos y demás trastes desechables- dijo Freddie

-Esta bien, entonces tenemos que ir al centro comercial- dijo Sam con flojera

-Si, no hay de otra- dijo Freddie de la misma manera

Mientras se dirigían al centro comercial iban platicando cosas sin sentido, después, llegaron al centro comercial. Ambos se dirigían a comprar las cosas que necesitaban, pero los sorprende una pequeña niña, como de unos 5 años, la cual abraza a Sam por la espalda.

-¿Y esta niña de quien es?- preguntó Sam a la nada, nadie contesto, después de todo ¿Quién la iba a escuchar entre tanto ruido?

-Mi mamá está comprando algunas cosas, me dijo que la esperara aquí- contestó la niña con voz dulce- y ustedes ¿son los chicos de icarly?- preguntó la niña

-Yo soy la que sale al aire, el solo es el tonto que hace las cosas de la cámara y todo eso

-Ah- dijo la niña sorprendida- ¿me pueden dar su autógrafo?, para poder presumirle a mi hermano el que no se haya querido quedar conmigo

-Esta bien- contestó Freddie orgulloso mientras firmaba una foto de ellos, curiosamente solo salían Sam y Freddie en la foto, pero el no le dio importancia

-A ver, dame eso- decía Sam mientras le quitaba la foto a Freddie, se quedó observándola un buen rato, para después preguntarle a la niña de donde la había sacado

-¿De donde sacaste esto?- le pregunto Sam a la niña

-No lo sé- contestó la niña- a mi solo me la dio un tal Nevel

-Como sea- dijo Sam mientras firmaba la foto, después de que la firmó se la dio a la niña, ya se preparaban para irse, pero la niña los sorprendió de nuevo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios?- preguntó de repente, haciendo que ambos chicos se alteraran

-El/ella no es mi novia/o- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la niña sonriera- hay que dejar de hacer eso- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, mientras se daban unas cachetadas, con lo que la niña sonrió aún más

-Ya nos vamos- empezó Freddie- tenemos que comprar algunas cosas- completó Sam

-¿Algo asi, como la ropa para sus hijos?

-¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se iban lentamente del lugar, sin que la niña se de cuenta

-¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!- fue lo ultimo que los chicos alcanzaron a escuchar, después de que todo pasó se dirigieron a comprar lo que tanto necesitaban.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Shay encontraron a una Carly profundamente dormida, ambos se dieron una mirada cómplice y gritaron al mismo tiempo;

-¡AUXILIO, ESTA TEMBLANDO, NOS VAMOS A MORIR!- gritaban al mismo tiempo que veían a Carly levantarse desesperada intentando salir de su casa, mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que ambos chicos se morían de la risa

-¡eso no se gracioso!- gritaba Carly desesperada regañando a los chicos, a los cuales les daba igual, no paraban de reírse

-Lo hicimos porque estabas dormida cuando deberías estar adornando el cuarto de Spencer- dijo Freddie

-Tienen razón, pero esa no es la forma de levantarme- decía Carly alterada-y por cierto ¿Dónde está Melanie?

-No lo se, tal vez no a llegado- dijo Sam como lo mas obvio, pero al mismo tiempo que decía esto Melanie iba balando por las escaleras

-¿Alguien me habla?- preguntó Melanie

-No, olvídalo- dijo Sam

-Como que ya se hizo de noche, nos tenemos que ir- esta vez habló Melanie

-Si, ella tiene razón, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, y después en la fiesta- se despidió Sam y se fue junto con Melanie.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, antes de que mi madre llame al FBI para buscarme- dijo Freddie y se fue también, dejando a Carly sola

**Más tarde, en la casa de Sam:**

Las gemelas Puckett se encontraban en el cuarto que por ahora era de Melanie, estaban en silencio, un silencio que Melanie rompió.

-¿Y que tal te fue con Freddie?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Quiero decir, tú y Freddie juntos, solos, como una cita-

-No pasó nada, ya te dije que Freddie nada mas me gusta, aun no se si estoy enamorada de el

-Si, como sea, ya me voy a dormir- decía Melanie mientras iba saliendo, pero después se dio cuenta de que era su cuarto y correteó a Sam para que saliera y la dejara dormir

Seguramente mañana será un gran día.

_**Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo.**_

_**Por cierto, no olviden a la chica pastelera ni a la niña del centro comercial, ellas saldrán en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: el cumpleaños de Spencer 2 parte, la gran fiesta.**_


	4. El cimpleaños de spencer 2 parte

_**Hola, yo de nuevo.**_

_**He vuelto para dejar este capitulo, el cual yo considero que esta aburridísimo, pero con un poco de misterio y además es necesario leerlo para tomarle forma a la historia.**_

_**Lo bueno esta por venir, ya tengo el fic planeado casi por completo, va a estar demasiado grande, tal vez el más largo de los fics de icarly en español, no por palabras, sino por capítulos**_

_**Bueno, esa es mi meta, espero poder lograrla**_

_**Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a sediielovefan4ever, Caaro13, melani y Beto33, los cuales han dejado reviews desde el primer capitulo, y también a todos los que han leído, pero no han podido dejar un comentario.**_

_**¡El trece de agosto se estrena ilost my mind!**_

_**Solo quiero aclarar algo:**_

_**ICarly no me pertenece, eso es propiedad de dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo esta historia es mía, la cual es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir, los dejo leer.**_

Capitulo 4._ El cumpleaños de Spencer parte 2. La gran fiesta

Al otro día, en el apartamento de Carly, ella se encontraba dormida, se despertó como si fuera otro día normal, hizo todo lo que siempre hacia, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que se celebraba este día.

-¡OH POR DIOS! Dijo la castaña para si cuando cayo en la cuenta- hoy es el cumpleaños de Spencer y yo ni he hecho nada de lo que se supone iba a hacer.

Inmediatamente se levanto, y con una velocidad inhumana arregló la sala, la cual se había quedado en desorden desde el día anterior, cuando llega Freddie.

-Hola Carly, hable con Melanie y me dijo que Spencer llegará en tres horas, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

Carly iba a contestar, pero es interrumpida por Sam, que entra por la puerta y se dirige al refrigerador.

-Ya no tienes jamón- dijo la rubia con voz caprichosa, ni Carly ni Freddie le prestaron atención

-¿Que me decías Freddie?

-Que si ya tienes todo listo para la fiesta.

-Ya casi, solo me falta poner los adornos

-¿O sea que no has hecho nada?- dijo Sam un poco enojada- nosotros tuvimos que hacer todo lo que dijiste, hasta tuve que trabajar con este tonto

-Cálmense un poco- decía Carly- ustedes pueden ayudarme con los últimos detalles, ¿siiiiiiiii?

-No- decía Sam protestando- nosotros ya hicimos lo que nos tocaba, eso te toca a ti

-Por favor- decía mientras ponía esa cara que pone cuando quiere lograr algo

-¡Jamás nos convencerás!- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, mientras se cruzaban de brazos.

.

.

Media hora después, Sam y Freddie se encontraban poniendo los adornos, mientras platicaban entre ellos.

-No se como le hizo Carly para convencernos- decía Freddie

-Si, ni yo tampoco.

Ambos chicos decidieron dejar de hablar y apurarse con lo que estaban haciendo, por su parte Carly, pues solo los dirigía

Después de dos horas los chicos terminaron de arreglar todo, apenas a tiempo, porque Melanie llamó a los chicos diciéndoles que ya llevaba a Spencer

Llego el momento de celebrar el cumpleaños de Spencer, los chicos invitaron a unos compañeros de la escuela y todo eso (N/A no soy muy bueno describiendo fiestas, y eso que dediqué casi un mes en este capitulo ), la fiesta iba bien, hasta que llegó una invitada no muy buena que digamos.

-Hola- decía una chica que Gibby y Melanie conocían muy bien

-Ho...Hola- decía Melanie un tanto nerviosa- ¿que haces aquí?

-Tu amigo Gibby me invito, ¿lo olvidas?- contesto de forma sonriente la chica- por cierto, ¿has visto a Freddie?

-¿Por que te interesa saber donde esta Freddie?- preguntó Melanie un poco molesta

-Por nada que te interese- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en busca de Freddie

Pensamiento de Melanie:

Esa tonta chica que se cree que hace, intentar coquetear con Freddie, el es de mi hermana, y nadie se lo va a quitar.

Fin Melanie POV.

Después de esa pequeña "practica" con la chica misteriosa Melanie se dirigió a buscar a Freddie, pero es interrumpida por el llamado de la puerta, ella abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver a una pequeña niña con un gran regalo para Spencer.

-Hola, ¿tu quien eres?- le preguntó Melanie a la pequeña

-Mi nombre es Paola (N/A: personaje inspirado en la pequeña hija de mi patrón, la que formateo mi teléfono, pero aun asi me cae bien), vine para darle un regalo a Spencer, le dio el regalo a Melanie y se fue corriendo.

-¿Que le pasara a esta niña? Se pregunto Melanie a si misma, pero decidió no darle importancia

Mientras tanto Freddie, se encontraba platicando con Gibby sobre los últimos días de escuela y lo que harían después de estas, cuando llega la chica misteriosa y lo abraza, apartándolo de Gibby.

-¿Tu quien eres?- le preguntaba Freddie mientras se la quitaba de encima

-Soy Diwata (N/A personaje inspirado en mi mejor amiga en filipinas, lleva el mismo nombre)-decía mientras se acercaba para volver a abrazarlo

-¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto Freddie alejándose mas de ella

-¿No te das cuenta?, estoy enamorada de ti (N/A: ok, esa no me la esperaba, pero es necesario para la historia)

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Freddie incrédulo

-Lo que oíste, estoy enamorada de ti- decía al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Freddie para besarlo, pero entonces entro Melanie al rescate.

-Hola Freddie, a ti te estaba buscando, Sam quiere que la ayudes con algo-

-¿A que quiere que la ayude?

-No lo se, tu solo ve- decía mientras lo empujaba para que se fuera

Una vez que Freddie se fue Diwata Se acerco para "platicar" de nuevo con la rubia

-Y, ¿desde cuando conoces a mi Freddie?- pregunto La chica intentando "sacarle platica" a Melanie

-No lo se, creo que desde hace dos años-dijo Melanie sin expresión alguna

-¿Que paso?, porque tan enojada-le dijo Diwata, como intentando enojarle mas

-Por nada que te importe- fue lo último que dijo Melanie, ella ya se iba, pero Diwata La detuvo.

-Ya se porque estas asi, tu amas a Freddie tanto como yo, pero el es mío y tu no me lo vas a quitar

-¿En serio crees que estoy enamorada de Freddie? le pregunto Melanie a Diwata

-No lo creo, lo se-

-Pues te equivocas, yo no amo a Freddie, tal vez me gusta, pero no estoy enamorada de el, y ni te preocupes, por que yo se que Freddie no te quiere

-Mientes, Freddie se muere por mi, y te lo voy a demostrar- dijo al mismo tiempo que buscaba a Freddie.

Mientras tanto Freddie se encontraba buscando a Sam, por fin logro encontrarla en el cuarto de Carly, estaba como pensativa, cuando Freddie la interrumpe:

-Melanie me dijo que querías mi ayuda- dijo Freddie interrumpiendo a Sam

-¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia saliendo de su trance

-Que Melanie me pidió que te viniera a ayudar con algo, pero no me dijo que

-Melanie está loca, yo ni siquiera he hablado con ella en todo el día

Freddie iba a decir algo, pero Carly lo interrumpió

-Con que aquí están, los he estado buscando por todas partes, ya es hora de ir a partir el pastel- decía Carly con un poco de molestia

-Bueno, ya nos encontraste- decía Sam como lo mas obvio

-Si, será mejor que bajemos- dijo Freddie terminando la frase de Sam.

Después de ese incidente todos los chicos bajan a la sala, en donde ya estaba Melanie con el pastel en la mano y esperando a que alguien desocupara(N/A no tengo idea si eso es una palabra) un lugar para ponerlo.

Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la velita del pastel, Carly estaba a punto de poner la vela, una linda vela con el número 30 cuando Spencer la interrumpe:

-¿Qué crees que haces?- decía Spencer apartando la mano de Carly y quitándole la vela

-Poner la velita, ¿Qué no es lógico?

-Si, pero, ¿no puedes poner otra vela?, odio el numero 30- dijo Spencer pidiéndolo como un capricho- ¿siiiiiiii?

-Esta bien- dijo Carly mientras regresaba a su cuarto por otra vela.

Luego de eso, la fiesta siguió sin contratiempos, casi, porque Diwata se encontraba buscando a Freddie por todos lados, y Freddie, por su parte estaba tratando de esconderse de ella

Paso todo eso, la gran fiesta llego a su fin, (N/A: ¿es todo? ¿Esa fue toda la fiesta? Si, lo siento, y eso que dediqué casi un mes a este capitulo, ni modo) los chicos (Carly, Sam, Freddie, Melanie, Gibby y Guppy) se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Carly, ya estaban algo aburridos de hacer nada, cuando entra Spencer con una enorme caja llena de pequeñas pelotitas, pero nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que golpeo a Carly y a Freddie con las pelotas

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Carly un poco molesta mientras se dirigía lentamente a la caja de las pelotas, agarro como diez y se las aventó no solo a Spencer, sino a todos los demás al mismo tiempo que gritaba

-¡GUERRA DE PELOTITAS!- y asi empezó aquella masacre con las pelotas, Carly y Melanie hicieron alianza para bombardear a Spencer, mientras Sam y Guppy bombardeaban a Freddie, pobre Freddie.

Y asi, los chicos terminaron el muy alocado cumpleaños de Spencer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Diwata se encontraba caminado por la calle, ya era de noche, al parecer se dirigía hacia su casa, pero no era asi.

Por fin llego a su destino, era un cuarto muy oscuro, el cuarto estaba casi vacío, salvo por una pequeña mesa, la cual era alumbrada por una pequeña linterna que colgaba del techo, y unas sillas que la rodeaban

La chica tomo asiento y se dispuso a esperar, lo que no tubo que hacer, porque la persona que esperaba se apareció de repente, sentándose en otra silla.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- pregunto la voz misteriosa

-Si, claro, pero no se lo que quieres lograr con eso-

-Eso no te importa- le contesto la voz misteriosa y sin más se fue, dejando a la chica mas confundida que nunca

"algún día descubriré quien eres y que quieres lograr con esto"

_**Hola de nuevo, se que fue un capitulo un poco aburrido y horrible, pero es necesario ponerlo para que la historia valla tomando forma.**_

_**¿Quién es la voz misteriosa? ¿Cual es su objetivo? ¿Diwata es buena o es mala?**_

_**Todo eso y mas próximamente.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Jugando a buscar el tesoro escondido**_


	5. Jugando a buscar el tesoro escondido

_**Hola, yo de vuelta con este capitulo, igual salió algo largo, por lo tanto también está dividido en dos partes**_

_**Solo aclaro algo: icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia y alguno que otro personaje que yo inventé**_

_**Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado**_

Capitulo 5._ Jugando a buscar el tesoro escondido

Era martes en Seattle, un día un poco despejado, los chicos se encontraban en la escuela, en los pasillos para ser exactos, estaban empezando a planear lo que seria el último icarly antes de irse de vacaciones, sin embargo los interrumpió alguien a quien Melanie conocía muy bien, para su disgusto.

-¡Hola!- decía Diwata de forma muy alegre

-Hola- dijeron los chicos sin ánimos- tú que haces aquí

.-Nada, solo quería visitar a los chicos de icarly, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- decía al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a Freddie

-Nada, si no te acercas demasiado- decía Freddie mientras se alejaba de ella

-Esta bien, ¿puedo pasar todo el día con ustedes?- dijo Diwata para sorpresa de todos

-Es…esta bien- dijo Sam un poco enojada

Diwata iba a decir algo, pero el timbre la interrumpió

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijeron todos los chicos y se fueron de allí inmediatamente.

.

.

.

Después, tocaron el timbre que finalizaba las clases del día, los chicos estaban algo contentos porque no habían visto a Diwata en todo el día, pero su felicidad se fue cuando vieron a la chica esperándolos afuera de la escuela con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

A los chicos no les quedo mas que seguir avanzando hasta la casa de Carly, en el camino Freddie intentaba escapar de los continuos acercamientos de Diwata mientras ella intentaba acercarse mas a Freddie.

Mientras tanto, Melanie se encontraba en la casa de Carly jugando con las pelotitas del día anterior, pero ya estaba algo aburrida, cuando llega Spencer con un pequeño cofre.

-¿Que es eso Spencer?- preguntaba Melanie mirando a Spencer, el cual tenía una sonrisa enorme

-No se que sea, pero lo descubriré

-Claro, eso es fácil, solo abre el cofre y ya

-si, si claro

Spencer estaba por abrir el cofre cuando entran los chicos, incluyendo a la tan famosa Diwata

-¿Que es lo que haces?- pregunto Carly

-Estoy viendo este extraño cofre, pero no se abre- decía Spencer mientras luchaba por abrir el cofre cosa que no logro

-A ver, dame eso- decía Carly quitándole el cofre, y dándose cuenta que solo hay que apretarle un pequeño botón

Al abrirlo se dieron cuenta que el cofre tenia cuatro tarjetitas de diferentes colores: rojo, azul, verde, y amarillo, Sam se dio cuenta que además había una hoja blanca, la tomo y la leyó

-"hola queridos icarly, seguramente se preguntaran que es esto, pues les contestare: se trata de un juego, en el cual ustedes tendrán que buscar cuatro llaves para poder abrir el gran regalo de Spencer, por lo tanto ustedes deben dividirse en cuatro grupos, cada uno tomara una tarjeta de un color y harán lo que la tarjeta diga, la misma tarjeta los guiara a través de mas pistas, las cuales seguirán hasta que lleguen a su llave, la cual les dará la ultima pista para llegar al tesoro. Todas las tarjetas llevan al mismo lugar, pero cada color lleva por un camino diferente y a una llave diferente, y hay un camino que es tres veces más largo y difícil que los demás, asi que elijan bien su color. Ah, aclarando otro punto, yo ya hice las parejas las cuales serán: Carly y Guppy, Melanie y Gibby, Sam y Freddie, y Spencer puede ir solo o encontrar a alguien más que lo ayude. Un detalle, este juego esta diseñado para no hacer trampa, aunque alguien encuentre el cofre y les diga a los demás, no lo podrán abrir porque necesitaran las cuatro llaves que están escondidas en diferentes lugares. Bien, creo que es todo, nos vemos cuando encuentren el tesoro"

-Bah, es solo un estúpido juego- dijo Sam mientras arrugaba la hoja, pero todos se quedaron mirándola un poco enojados

-No me digan que quieren hacer lo que esta persona puso en esta hoja- dijo Sam un poco incrédula

-Si, hay que hacerlo, suena divertido- dijo Melanie viendo a todos los chicos asentir, menos a Sam

-Si, seguramente algo bueno debe ser para que alguien lo esconda de esa manera- decía Carly con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Esta bien, hay que hacerlo- dijo Sam un poco más convencida

-Si, yo quiero estar con Freddie- decía Diwata mientras tomaba a Freddie del brazo, pero Melanie se lo quitó

-Según la hoja Sam debe estar con Freddie, tú no tienes lugar en el juego, a no ser que quieras ir con Spencer-dijo Melanie con una gran satisfacción al ver la cara que puso la chica

-Bien, ya todo esta resuelto- decía Carly- solo hay que decidir que color va a ser el de cada uno, yo por mi parte quiero el azul- decía mientras agarraba la tarjeta azul.

-Yo quiero la verde- dijo Gibby al mismo tiempo que tomaba la tarjeta verde

-Y yo quero la amarilla- dijo Spencer haciendo lo mismo que los otros chicos

-Bien, creo que nos toca la roja- dijo Freddie imitando a los demás.

-Yo ya me voy, vámonos Guppy- decía Carly mientras tomaba al pequeño niño y salían del cuarto, acción que imitaron todos los demás, cada uno tomando su camino.

Con Carly y Guppy:

La castaña sonrió al leer su tarjeta, la cual decía "felicitaciones al que haya agarrado este color, los felicito, este es el camino mas fácil, para llegar a su llave solo busquen en el estudio de icarly la siguiente pista"

Carly se llevo a Guppy al estudio y le dijo lo que había leído, después los dos buscaron la famosa siguiente pista.

-¡La encontré! Decía Carly muy entusiasmada leyendo la siguiente pista.

-….-

Con Melanie y Gibby:

Los chicos se encontraban saliendo de edificio por las escaleras, Melanie leyó la tarjeta "bien, esta no es la mas fácil, pero tampoco la mas difícil, sigan su camino hasta encontrar una maseta con una planta azul, en ella se encuentra la siguiente pista" Gibby sonrió por imaginarse la planta azul.

-¿Una planta azul?, eso no tiene sentido- decía Melanie, pero después se dio cuenta que había una planta con una pequeña flor azul (N/A: no se si en México hay de esas flores, pero en filipinas si, son muy hermosas)

-¿Y que tal esa? Dijo Gibby señalando la misma planta

Ambos chicos fueron a ver la misteriosa planta, cuando ya pensaban que no iban a encontrar la pista ahí, Gibby se dio cuenta que había un pequeño objeto verde y le dijo a Melanie, el ya iba a agarrar el objeto, pero Melanie se le adelantó

-¡Es la siguiente pista!- decía entusiasmada y leyendo

-…..-

Con Spencer y Diwata:

Spencer estaba emocionado por encontrar todas las pistas, después de todo el premio final iba a ser suyo, por su parte Diwata se encontraba algo furiosa por no haber ido con Freddie, pero un poco mas tranquila porque el, al menos no fue con Melanie

Spencer leyó la tarjeta "tuvieron suerte, este no es el camino mas difícil, sigan adelante hasta encontrar a newton"

-¿A newton?, ¿que significa eso?

-Se refiere a Isaac newton, uno de los más grandes físicos de la historia- dijo Diwata sin expresión alguna

-¿Y donde vamos a encontrar a newton en Seattle?- preguntaba Spencer

-Eso es imposible, el murió hace años- dijo ella con la misma expresión, pero esta vez Spencer lo notó

-¿Y tu que tienes?, te veo un poco enojada, si no quieres no juegues, yo no te estoy obligando a nada

-No es eso, es solo que yo quería ir con Freddie- contesto la chica un poco triste- pero al menos estoy un poco tranquila porque el no fue con Melanie, ella me lo quiere quitar, pero el es mío

-Ah, ya veo

-Olvida eso y sigamos buscando las pistas- dijo Diwata un poco mas alegre- tu me caes bien- finalizo

-Entonces, ¿en donde encontraremos a newton?

-No lo se, pero hay que buscar- decía la ojiverde al mismo tiempo que buscaba en toda la cocina, encontró una pista, pero no era la que ella buscaba, por lo tanto decidió dejarla en donde estaba. Spencer por su parte se encontraba buscando en donde pone sus esculturas, paso por el sistema solar y nada, por los pantalones gigantes y nada, hasta que llego a so péndulo, el cual tenia una tarjeta amarilla entre las pelotas gigantes, la tomó y gritó

-¡Es la tarjeta, la encontré!- gritaba Spencer muy emocionado mientras esperaba a Diwata para poder leerla juntos

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Aquí, entre mis esculturas

-Como sea, hay que leerla

-….-

Con Sam y Freddie:

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el elevador, ninguno dijo nada hasta que salieron de este, para llegar a la recepción

Sam se acerco un poco a Freddie, el cual desdoblaba la pequeña hoja roja para leerla:

"Que mala suerte tienen ustedes, su camino es el mas difícil de los cuatro, pero les aseguro que será divertido, por el momento diríjanse al parque, en el encontraran un árbol blanco, suban al árbol y encuentren la siguiente pista"

-¡Esta persona esta loca!- decía Sam- ¿en donde vamos a encontrar un árbol blanco?

-Tranquila Sam, yo se que esto solo es un juego de palabras para confundirnos mas, no hay un árbol blanco, es un árbol normal, pero esta pintado para que las hormigas no se suban, solo hay que buscar el árbol pintado

-Esta bien, entonces al parque- fue lo ultimo que dijo Sam antes de irse camino al parque

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que, buscar el árbol blanco no iba a ser tan sencillo como creían, porque todos los arboles estaban pintados de igual manera

-Wow, no pensé que encontrar el árbol seria tan sencillo- contesto Sam con tono sarcástico

-Ha ha, muy graciosa Puckett- contestó Freddie de la misma manera- ahora, hay que buscar la otra pista.

Después de casi dos horas de estar buscando, ambos ya se habían desesperado, no sabían donde mas buscar, hasta que Freddie subió al último árbol, esperando encontrar la siguiente pista, pero encontró algo completamente diferente.

Al terminar de subir se sorprendió al encontrar una pequeña casita sobre aquel árbol y de inmediato le dijo a Sam

Cuando entraron a la casita vieron que, en el centro había una pequeña mesita, dos sillas y algo asi como un buró, con tres cajones, todo estaba completamente cubierto por telarañas, lo que indicaba que nadie había ido a ese lugar desde hace muchos años.

Lo primero que vieron sobre la mesita fue la pista que habían estado buscando desde hace tiempo

Freddie iba a leerla, pero Sam se la quito y la leyó primero.

-….-

De vuelta con Carly y Guppy:

Carly leyó la siguiente pista. "ahora, solo sigan y busquen la próxima pista en la escuela rigeway, en los bebederos para ser exactos"

-Bien Guppy, ya escuchaste-dijo la castaña y se dirigieron al la escuela.

Al llegar, como era lógico la escuela estaba casi vacía, solo estaban los chicos problema en la detención, por lo cual aun pudieron entrar a la escuela.

Fueron a los bebederos como decía la pista, por suerte nadie los había usado porque lograron encontrar la pista inmediatamente,

-…-

Con Melanie y Gibby:

Melanie le gano a Gibby la pista y la leyó primero.

"Bien, ahora vallan al apartamento de Carly y busquen la siguiente pista, se encuentra en un traste para comer" _ ¿un traste para comer?, ¿eso que significa?_ pensó Melanie.

-Ya se lo que es- dijo Gibby dirigiéndose rápidamente al apartamento de Carly y buscando entre todos los platos

-¡la encontré! Decía Gibby muy feliz mientras se quitaba la playera- ahora si, a leer.

-…-

Con Spencer y Diwata:

Ambos leyeron la pista al mismo tiempo, la cual decía "ahora busquen la siguiente pista en lo más alto de este edificio"

-Bueno, esta se oye mas fácil- decía Diwata mientras llamaba al ascensor para poder subir al techo

Cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta lo primero que vieron fue la pequeña hoja amarilla caer desde la puerta

-Así o más fácil- dijo Spencer al mismo tiempo que levantaba la pista.

-…-

De vuelta con Sam y Freddie:

Sam le quito la hoja roja y la leyó primero "los felicito por encontrar esta pista, ahora vallan con la siguiente, encuéntrenla en el cruce de tres ríos"

-¿El cruce de tres ríos? ¿En donde vamos a encontrar eso? En Seattle ni siquiera hay ríos- decía Sam algo molesta- genial torpe, tenias que agarrar la hoja roja ¿no?

-Yo no la agarré, era la ultima que quedaba- se defendía Freddie- ahora hay que buscar eso que dice la pista.

Después de ir caminando sin rumbo fijo Sam descubrió en el mismo parque un pequeño arroyo, de esos que se forman con las lluvias, el agua estaba limpia, lo que quería decir que el arroyo ya llevaba algún tiempo allí, se decidió a seguirlo, separándose de Freddie, el cual ni se dio cuenta.

Llegó al final de aquel rio y se dio cuenta que, dicho rio se dividía en tres partes, ella metió su mano para agarrar un poco de agua y lavarse la cara, pero lo que agarró fue la siguiente pista.

-Hey tonto, la encontré- decía Sam llamando la atención del castaño

-¿Donde estaba?

-Eso no importa, solo lee- decía al mismo tiempo que le daba la hoja para que la leyera…

-….-

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Ya solo falta una semana para ILMM, se siente tan cerca.**_

_**Quisiera preguntarles algo; ¿Quiénes de ustedes seguirían visitando los fics de icarly cuando termine la serie?, porque me he dado cuenta que, las series que terminan con un final feliz ya nadie las visita, y si lo hacen es de vez en cuando, por eso pregunto.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, el cual subo el siguiente viernes.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: jugando a buscar el tesoro escondido 2 parte.**_


	6. Jugando a buscar el tesoro escondido 2 p

_**Hola, deben odiarme por dejar abandonado este fic por tanto tiempo, pero estaba con la idea para la secuela de "por favor, por mi", además que todavía no acabo el otro one-shot que tengo pensado subir, y también porque voy a empezar a subir una historia de los padrinos mágicos llamada "los deseos de Tootie", pero ya volví**_

_**Bien, de vuelta con este capitulo, está demasiado largo, por lo tanto esta dividido en cuatro partes, en esta Spencer encuentra su llave, en la tercera parte son encontradas las llaves verde y azul y en la cuarta parte Sam y Freddie sufrirán para encontrar su llave, para después buscar el cofre y abrirlo todos juntos.**_

_**Ahora, solo quiero aclarar un punto: seguramente se han dado cuenta que la historia, hasta ahora no tiene nada de lo que dice el summary, solo les pido paciencia, estos capítulos, como ya lo dije antes son la felicidad antes de la tragedia, pero si quieren saber, la mamá de Freddie muere por el capitulo 15, pero les sugiero que lean estos capítulos también, porque todo lo que va pasando tiene sentido, la llegada de Melanie, Diwata, aquellas llamadas que ella recibe, todo**_

_**Ahora si, solo aclaro otro punto: icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia la cual es sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Que disfruten la lectura.**_

Capitulo 6._ jugando a buscar el tesoro escondido parte 2

De vuelta con Carly y Guppy:

Carly leyó la siguiente pista "sigan adelante y busquen la siguiente pista en el casillero que tenga por contraseña el numero 697" Carly estaba extrañada: ¿como iban a encontrar ese casillero entre tantos que hay en la escuela?

Guppy se separo de la castaña y empezó a poner los códigos en los casilleros de abajo, porque los de arriba no los alcanzaba, por su parte Carly seguía pensando, hasta que Guppy dijo:

-lo encontré- decía el chico con emoción, después de todo fue la primera pista que el encontró solo

-Bien, entonces léela- le dijo Carly para animarlo a leer.

-...-

Con Melanie y Gibby:

Después que Gibby se quitó la playera se dispuso a leer la siguiente pista "ahora solo sigan y busquen en el auto de Spencer"

-Creo que viene muy claro- dijo Melanie y se fueron a buscar la famosa pista

Llegaron al auto, buscaron en todas partes pero no estaba la dichosa pista.

Después de un rato buscando Melanie se desesperó y golpeó el maletero del auto (N/A: no se como lo conozcan ustedes, en filipinas se dice así) el cual se abrió, dejando ver el interior.

Melanie sonrió al poder ver la pista, pero le duró poco el gusto, porque el viento sopló e hizo que la hoja saliera volando

-¡Gibby, ayúdame!- decía Melanie mientras salía corriendo tras la pista

Tuvieron que correr otra media hora intentando alcanzar la pista, hasta que lograron alcanzarla, para después leerla.

-….-

Con Spencer y Diwata:

Después de levantar la pista del suelo se dispusieron a leerla "salgan a la recepción y busquen la otra pista donde se pone el sol"

-Donde diablos vamos a encontrar eso- decía Spencer

Diwata iba a decir algo, pero su teléfono la interrumpió

-Espérame un ratito, ahora vuelvo- dijo y se alejó para poder contestar

Al contestar se escuchó una voz que solo ella conocía.

-Hola Diwata, ¿como estas?- dijo la voz con un tono de maldad combinado con sarcasmo

-¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?- dijo ella muy molesta

-¿La gente de ahora no acostumbra saludar?

-Solo dime que quieres ahora- la chica estaba molesta

-Oye oye, tranquila, me trataras bien si no quieres que a tu madre le pase algo

-Eres un desgraciado- dijo la chica molesta, pero resignada

-¿Cómo va el plan?- dijo la voz del otro lado

-En parte bien, no pude estar con Freddie y asegurarme que toque lo que se supone, pero la idea del tesoro les gustó, asi que creo que si va a salir como lo planeó

-Excelente, asegúrate que encuentre su llave, eso nos asegurará que tocó lo que se debe

-Eso si, pero hay un problema, Sam, su acompañante, ella también puede tocar los objetos

-Pues si ella lo hace, es aún mejor, ella en la cárcel y el otro muerto

-entonces, si vas a matar a Freddie, ¿de que te sirve que toque los objetos?

-Tú solo haz lo que te digo y tu madre estará bien

-Quiero una señal que me diga que mi mamá esta bien

La voz misteriosa soltó una enorme carcajada y después colgó

_esto lo hago por ti mamá_ susurró para si la chica y después fue a donde Spencer estaba

-¿En que estábamos?- dijo la chica tratando de fingir normalidad

-En buscar un lugar donde se pone el sol- contestó Spencer algo triste al pensar que jamás encontrarían dicho lugar

-Bien, a buscar- dijo la chica algo triste, pero ella por otro motivo

Buscaron y buscaron, pero nada, se les hizo tarde y vieron que el sol se metía en un pequeño agujero que había en el edificio, como esos donde viven los ratones, Spencer metió su mano para asi poder sacar la pista, pero como ya era tarde se despidieron y acordaron leer la hoja al día siguiente

-….-

Por otra parte, con Sam y Freddie:

-Eso no importa, solo lee- dijo Sam y le dio la pista a Freddie para que la leyera "excelente, ahora busquen en la caja de herramientas de la casa de Freddie la siguiente pista"

-Esa se oye mas fácil- decía Sam al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Freddie para buscar la pista

Llegaron a su casa y se fueron directamente a la caja de herramientas, buscaron y buscaron, pero nada, después de ver que la dichosa pista no estaba dentro de la caja Sam se desesperó y le tiró la caja en los pies a Freddie, mientras este se sobaba el pie, la rubia se moría de la risa.

Luego que Freddie terminara de levantar las herramientas se dio cuenta que la pista roja estaba pegada en la parte de abajo de la caja, le dijo a Sam que ya había encontrado la pista, pero como ya era tarde decidieron seguir buscando las demás al día siguiente.

-….-

De vuelta con Carly y Guppy:

Guppy leyó la siguiente pista "ya solo les faltan otras dos pistas, busquen la penúltima pista en donde se supone debe estar el portero lewbert"

-Bien Guppy, todavía tenemos tiempo, buscamos esta pista y la ultima la buscamos mañana-le dijo Carly a Guppy, el cual asintió con la cabeza

Después de 15 minutos ambos chicos se encontraban buscando en la recepción, lo que ellos no vieron bien fue que la pista decía "en donde debe estar lewbert", ellos buscaron en toda la recepción, cuando se dieron cuenta que el elevador se abrió, y de el salió Sam.

-Hola Sam, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Carly

-Como vimos que ya era tarde, decidimos buscar las demás pistas mañana- respondió Sam mientras pasaba cerca del cuartito de lewbert, dándose cuenta que allí estaba la pista de Carly.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- dijo Sam mientras miraba la pista

-Aquí, buscando la otra pista, pero todavía no la encontramos- respondió Carly algo triste

-¿Buscan esto?- dijo Sam mientras le aventaba la pista a Carly, la cual pudo cacharla fácilmente

-¡Siiiii!- dijo Carly con mucha emoción- ya solo nos falta una pista y llegaremos a nuestra llave.

-¡ ¿Que?- se sorprendió Sam- ¿ya solo les falta una pista?

-Si, pero la buscaremos mañana, ya es algo tarde

-Bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despidió Sam y se fue, por otra parte Carly y Guppy se dirigieron al apartamento de ella, ya que Gibby le había dicho a Guppy que lo esperara allí.

-….-

Con Melanie y Gibby:

Después de correr media hora tras la pista, por fin la lograron atrapar, para después leerla "tres pistas mas y llegaran a su destino, busquen la siguiente pista en donde subes y bajas"

-Genial, otro juego de palabras- dijo Melanie con sarcasmo – ahora, hay que encontrar esa pista

-Si- fue lo único que dijo Gibby antes de salir corriendo a buscar esa pista, pero él no sabia en donde buscar

-Y, ¿en donde vamos a buscarla?- preguntó Gibby

-No lo se- contestó Melanie –la pista solo dice "donde subes y bajas" que gran ayuda

-Si, y se supone que este camino no es el mas difícil

-Como sea, hay que encontrar esa pista- fue lo ultimo que Melanie dijo, para salir después en busca de la dichosa pista (N/A: ya me aburrí de escribir la palabra pista, pero no tengo otra palabra para nombrarla :d)

Melanie se dirigió a tomar el ascensor, mientras iba subiendo se dio cuenta que la pista estaba en el ducto del ascensor (N/A: en donde estaba el último pollito), asi que llamo a Gibby para que los dos pudieran sacarla, después de luchar por casi una hora, lograron sacar la pista, cuando vieron que la puerta de Carly se abría, dejando entrar a ambos (Carly y Guppy)

-Hola Carly, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Melanie al verlos entrar.

-Mmm, no lo se, ah ya me acordé, yo vivo aquí- dijo Carly intentando sonar sarcástica

-Oh si, claro- decía Melanie- mira ya llegó Guppy- le dijo a Gibby señalando al pequeño niño que estaba parado

-Si, nos tenemos que ir, ya es algo tarde- decía Gibby jalando a Guppy y despidiéndose de Carly y de Melanie

Al otro día, en la escuela:

Estaban Carly, Sam, Freddie y Gibby en los casilleros, estaban platicando acerca de sus pistas y de cuantas les faltaban a cada uno.

-Y a ustedes, ¿cuantas pistas les faltan?- le preguntó Carly a Sam y Freddie

-No lo sabemos, pero ya encontramos tres pistas- dijo Freddie algo orgulloso

-Pues nosotros llevamos cuatro y según la hoja ya solo nos falta una- decía Carly algo contenta

-¿Solo una?- le preguntó Gibby

-Oye Freddie, dame la pista- le dijo Sam a Freddie, al cual no le quedó de otra mas que dársela

-bien, a leerla "aun les falta un gran camino por recorrer, regresen al parque y busquen en el único lugar de color rojo" genial, vamos a buscarla- decía Sam mientras tomaba la mano de Freddie para jalarlo

-Oye, que te pasa, es hora de clases- dijo Freddie oponiendo resistencia

-¿Y?, yo no pienso entrar, vamos

-Será después de clases, si quieres ve tú de una vez- dijo Freddie con autoridad, Sam iba a decir algo, pero el timbre la interrumpió, por lo que tuvo que entrar a clases

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Spencer:

Spencer se encontraba sentado en su sofá viendo celebridades bajo el agua, cuando llaman a la puerta

-¿Quien es?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que revisaba quien era, al ver que era Diwata abrió la puerta

-Hola Spencer- decía la chica muy alegre- vine para ver si seguimos buscando las demás pistas

-Si, claro, espera a que saque la pista- dijo Spencer y se fue, por su parte Diwata sacó su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

-¿Ahora que quieres?- dijo la voz del otro lado, al parecer estaba molesta

-Quiero que me des una señal de que mi madre esté viva- pidió ella

-Ah, eso, lo sabrás cuando termines con este trabajo- y sin más, la voz colgó, ella estaba triste, pero trató de disimular porque escuchó que Spencer bajaba, al parecer con la pista

-Ya la traigo- gritaba Spencer desde arriba, pero pisó mal y se tropezó, cayendo hasta donde estaba el sofá, Diwata fue a ayudarlo.

-Gracias, ahora a leer la pista "genial, ahora busquen en la copa de un árbol"

-¿En la copa de un árbol?, hay mas de un millón de arboles en Seattle- decía Spencer

-¿no dice algo más?- le preguntó ella

-No, eso es todo lo que dice

-Que mal, pero ni modo, a buscar esa pista- apenas terminó de decir esto, Diwata salió corriendo, necesitaba terminar con esto lo más rápido posible

Después de un rato de estar buscando en todos los arboles del estacionamiento, se desesperaron y fueron al parque, tuvieron suerte, porque en el primer árbol en el que se subió Diwata fue que estaba la siguiente pista "ya están muy cerca, regresen al apartamento de Carly y busquen donde te vas a dormir"

-Mmm, creo que esa es mas fácil- dijo Diwata con tranquilidad mientras se dirigía al apartamento, pero es frenada por su teléfono.

-Lo siento, adelántate, yo te alcanzo luego- le dijo Diwata al mismo tiempo que se separaba para contestar

-¿Y ahora que?- decía ella

-¿Como va el trabajo?, ¿ya encontraron los niños su llave?

-Todavía no, recuerde que les dio el camino más difícil

-Como sea, asegúrate que encuentren esa llave

-Bien, ya hice lo que quería, ahora deme una señal de que mi madre esté bien- pidió ella, pero lo único que logró escuchar fue el sonido que se escucha cuando la gente cuelga

-¿Vienes o que?- le gritó Spencer desde donde estaba

-Si, ya voy- decía Diwata tratando de disimular su preocupación, algo que afortunadamente pudo lograr

Cuando llegó vio a Spencer atrapado entre dos de sus esculturas, estaba entre sus pantalones gigantes y su robot de botellas, ella rápidamente fue a ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué buscas aquí, si la pista dice que debemos buscar en donde te duermes?- le decía Diwata a Spencer

-Pues…

-Como sea, vamos a tu cuarto para ver si esta allí- dicho esto ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Spencer a buscar, como era lógico buscaron debajo de la cama, porque era claro que la pista no estaba arriba de ella, después de buscar por casi una hora se desesperaron, por lo que fueron a ver si estaba en la cama de Carly, un poco después pudieron encontrar esa pista que tanto buscaban

-Uff, por fin la encontramos- dijo Spencer con emoción, ahora a leerla "bien, esta es la penúltima pista, encuentren la pista que los guiara a su llave debajo del suelo, en un tipo de suelo que se puede remover"

-¡Un tapete!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo después de estar pensando por un buen rato, por lo que bajaron a la sala a buscar esa pista, quitaron todos los tapetes del apartamento Shay y nada, no estaba la dichosa pista, decidieron bajar a la estancia de lewbert para ver si estaba allí, removieron todo y nada, todavía no la encontraban, Spencer, un poco molesto pateó una parte de la banqueta, la cual se levantó un poco, y a causa del aire que hacia hizo que la pista saliera volando, para fortuna Diwata logro pisarla antes de que se fuera mas lejos.

-Siiiiiii, la ultima pista- decían los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban saltando por todas partes, para luego separarse y leer la ultima pista "están a un paso de su llave, búsquenla en la pastelería chocolate, exactamente en la puerta, es la única llave de color amarillo, por su parte, el tesoro se encuentra en el parque, en un lugar algo abandonado, debajo de unos arbustos, encuéntrenlo y que disfruten su obsequio"

Spencer se desanimó un poco, el no conocía ninguna pastelería, menos la que le especificaban en la hoja amarilla, pero Diwata tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que Spencer notó

-Y tu, ¿Por qué tan contenta?- le preguntó Spencer

-Porque yo se cual es la pastelería que buscamos- respondió Diwata, pero al acordarse de que era la pastelería de su madre bajó la mirada

-¿Y ahora que tienes?- le preguntó Spencer a Diwata, al parecer estaba preocupado

-No, en nada- decía ella saliendo de sus pensamientos- bueno, estaba pensando, a nadie le caigo bien, es decir, Melanie me odia, al igual que Carly, Freddie, Gibby y hasta creo que a Guppy tampoco le agrado- le respondió ella, en parte mentira, pero también era cierto

-Pues a mi me caes bien- le decía Spencer

-Sabes, solo olvídalo, me conformo con tu amistad- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- ahora, ¡a buscar esa llave!

Ambos iban caminando en silencio, cuando llegaron Diwata entró, a pesar de que el lugar estaba cerrado.

-¿Por qué entraste?, es una pastelería y esta cerrada- le reprochaba Spencer

-Si, pero la dueña es mi mamá, asi que no importa

-Bien, entonces a buscar

Buscaron todas las llaves disponibles, pero nada, ninguna era amarilla, hasta que Spencer decidió buscar arriba de la misma puerta de entrada, y lo que encontró lo sorprendió mucho.

-¡Es la llave!- gritaba Spencer con emoción- ¡lo logramos!- decía mientras se acercaba a Diwata para darle un abrazo.

Después que terminaron el abrazo Spencer le dio la llave a Diwata, ¿que tal si el la pierde?, como vieron que ya era de noche se despidieron, acordando verse cuando los demás encuentren sus llaves, para buscar todos juntos el famoso tesoro.

-….-

_**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, si puedo, el siguiente viernes subo el que sigue**_

_**Ya saben el nombre del siguiente capitulo, no tiene caso escribirlo.**_

_**Adiós. **_


	7. jugando a buscar el tesoro escondido 3 p

_**Hola de nuevo, este capitulo está demasiado corto, es la continuación del anterior.**_

_**Últimamente he estado algo triste, porque esta historia ha tenido muchos altibajos, ¿a que me refiero? A que en el primer capitulo de esta historia recibí 12 reviews, eso me alegró demasiado, y más porque esos fueron cuando no aceptaba anónimos, después, en el segundo fueron 6, la mitad, pero igual, eran bastantes en mi opinión, en el tercero fueron 4, bien, en el cuarto fueron 3, en el quinto subí hasta 8 y en este solo van 2, la cuarta parte comparado con el capitulo anterior.**_

_**Es triste esta situación, pero nada puedo hacer, más que seguir con mi historia, dije que la terminaría y eso haré, aunque nadie la lea seguiré hasta el fin. **_

_**Otro punto: he decidido bajar la historia a rated K+, porque me di cuenta que si puede ser abta para todo publico.**_

_**Los dejo con la historia (si es que alguien está leyendo esto)**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es si fines de lucro ni competencia **_

Capitulo 7._ Buscando el tesoro escondido parte 3

Mientras tanto, en la escuela:

Los tres chicos se encontraban caminando hacia el apartamento de Carly, cuando llegaron se extrañaron porque Spencer no estaba, pero se despreocuparon al pensar que, tal vez fue con Diwata a buscar su llave.

Después de cinco minutos llego Gibby con Guppy, un poquito después llego Melanie, por lo tanto cada uno decidió seguir con su camino.

Con Carly y Guppy

Carly se llevó al pequeño niño a su cuarto para que juntos leyeran la pista "excelente, la ultima pista se encuentra en el techo del segundo piso, en la parte de arriba"

Carly se quedó pensativa, ¿el techo?, ¿Cómo le hizo aquella persona para poder meter esa pista en el techo?, pero se dio cuenta de algo: el techo del segundo piso es el piso del tercero, por lo que se dirigieron al estudio de icarly.

Buscaron por todas partes, pero nada, la dichosa pista no estaba, hasta que buscaron en donde estaba aquel escalón, donde se encuentra aquel polín, encontrando la pista en la base de este, pero la hoja estaba pegada, intentaron despegarla, pero nada, mejor optaron por abrirla ahí mismo.

La abrieron, pero la hoja no decía nada, solo tenia una gran flecha que apuntaba hacia arriba, por lo que decidieron seguirla con la mirada, al llegar al final pudieron ver la pequeña llave azul colgando en un clavo, los dos se miraron para luego sonreírse y gritar ¡la encontramos, la encontramos! Al mismo tiempo que saltaban de la emoción, para terminar bajando la llave, y con ella la ultima hoja con la ubicación del tesoro

-….-

Por su parte, con Melanie y Gibby:

Gibby se acercó a Melanie, para juntos leer la siguiente pista "sigan buscando, están a solo dos pistas de su llave, busque la pista que sigue en una libreta verde"

-Ya escuchaste Gibby, a buscar esa pista- dijo Melanie alzando el puño en diagonal (no sé como se dice, espero ser claro)

-Quisiera ayudar, pero la pista no es muy clara- dijo Gibby

-Si lo es, solo busca libretas verdes- dijo Melanie- ahora, a buscar esa pista- haciendo el mismo gesto

Ambos chicos buscaron por horas en el cuarto de Carly, pero no encontraron nada, por lo que decidieron buscar abajo, sin éxito, subieron al estudio y nada, la pista no aparecía, por lo que pensaron en otro lugar.

-El cuarto de Lewbert- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, se dirigieron una mirada y fueron corriendo a aquel lugar.

Lewbert estaba durmiendo, solo tenían que tener cuidado de no despertarlo, Melanie entró al cuarto mientras Gibby se quedaba afuera, para ver que el portero loco no despertara

Melanie estuvo buscando por media hora una libreta verde, al ver que esta no aparecía decidió marcharse, pero cuando iba saliendo, sin querer tiró la caja de cosas muy personales de Lewbert, ella se dispuso a levantarlas y tratar de ponerlas en el mismo orden, sin embargo se alegró al ver una libreta verde.

Rápidamente fue pasando las hojas para poder encontrar eso que tanto estaban buscando, pero no encontró nada, decidió dejar la libreta por un rato, mientras levantaba las demás cosas se dio cuenta que la pista estaba tirada también

_Seguramente se salió de la libreta_ dijo Melanie para ella misma, levantó las demás cosas, tomó la pista y salió de allí

-La encontré- susurraba Melanie para no despertar al loco de su portero

-bien, léela- le dijo Gibby

Melanie abrió la pista y la leyó "felicidades, están muy cerca, busquen la ultima pista debajo de un colchón"

-Bien, a buscar esa pista- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez decidieron ir juntos para poder levantar los colchones

Primero levantaron el de Carly, nada, no estaba allí, fueron al de Spencer y tuvieron suerte, porque inmediatamente después que Gibby levantara el colchón Melanie pudo ver la pista en una esquina y la tomó rápidamente

-¡Es la ultima pista!- decía Melanie completamente contenta

-¿En serio?, ya era hora- decía Gibby soltando el colchón- bien, a leerla.

"enhorabuena, busquen su llave en la entrada de la secundaria rigeway, está colgada cerca de la puerta de entrada, un poco mas abajo esta la pista que los guiará al tesoro, que lo disfruten"

Cuando Melanie terminó de leerla, una sonrisa se asonó por su rostro, estaban a un paso de encontrar su llave, por lo que se dirigieron a al escuela inmediatamente.

Antes de llegar, lo primero que vieron a lo lejos fue la llave, la cual se encontraba colgando un poco más arriba de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no la vimos antes?- se preguntaba Gibby

-No lo sé, pero ahora es tan evidente- dijo Melanie mientras se acercaban un poco más para poder bajar la llave, no la alcanzaban, por lo que tuvieron que ir por una silla.

Cuando Gibby se subió para alcanzar la llave, también se dio cuenta que la pista que los llevará al tesoro estaba en una pequeña parte saliente, clavada para que el viento no se la llevara, bajó ambas cosas y se fueron de allí, seguramente a decirles a los demás que ya encontraron su llave.

-...-

_**Bien, este fue el sexto capitulo, me imagino que ya saben como se va a llamar el siguiente, pero no los demás**_

_**Los capítulos que siguen son: 8.-J.A.B.E.T.E.4.P, 9.- la graduación, 10.- el último icarly, 11.- adiós Freddie, 12.- el último juego, 13.- nos despedimos de Carly, 14.- ¿listas para irnos? Y 15.- el accidente y lo que pasó después, **_

_**A partir del 15 el fic se pone interesante y empieza lo trágico **_

_**Nos vemos luego (repito, si hay alguien leyendo esto)**_


	8. El tesoro

_**Hola de nuevo, solo quiero decir que muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior**_

_**Y hablando del capitulo anterior, creo que tal vez exageré un poco con lo que no tengo reviews y todo eso, pero me agrada saber que si hay lectores que van a leer el fic completo**_

_**Y a Sediielovefan4ever, solo quiero decirte muchas gracias, tu review en serio me dejó pensando, y te aseguro que estoy demasiado orgulloso con la historia por lo que, se podría decir que está basada en mi vida, en un suceso trágico que viví, y por eso mismo no la voy a dejar a medias, o como me dijiste, no me voy a dejar caer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, sé que siempre cuento contigo.**_

_**Ah, y a los que les interesa saber quien es el loco que escribe esta historia y deja review en todas partes, por fin luego de casi un año con mi cuenta tengo perfil, (aunque apesta) **_

_**Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo leer, solo con la advertencia de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, eso es propiedad de dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es si fines de lucro ni competencia**_

Capitulo 8.- El tesoro.

Con Sam y Freddie:

Después de que ambos chicos salieran de la escuela, Freddie estaba sacando la pista lentamente, pero Sam se la quitó.

-¿Que te pasa?- le preguntó Freddie molesto

-Solo quiero la pista, te tardas mucho- dijo tomando la pista y leyéndola "ahora, vuelvan al parque y busquen la siguiente pista en un bote de basura, pero no dentro"

-Ya escuchaste, ve y busca esa pista- le dijo Sam con autoridad

-¿Qué?, no, tu me vas a acompañar- dijo Freddie tomándola del brazo, haciendo que ella se ruborizara, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo la soltó enseguida

-Solo vamos a buscar- dijo Freddie un poco nervioso y asustado

-Si, apúrate- dijo ella igual de nerviosa

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al parque, cuando llegaron pudieron ver que había una chica que los estaba mirando desde que llegaron, pero no le dieron importancia

-¿Ya buscaste ahí?- le preguntaba Freddie a Sam

-No, tu busca por allá- le contestaba la rubia

La chica misteriosa se acercó y les habló

-Ustedes son el elenco de icarly ¿verdad?, y ¿son novios?-les preguntó

-¡No!- se apuraron los dos en contestar, pero se notaban nerviosos

-Si, si, lo que digan- y se alejó, mientras se alejaba iba susurrando _el seddie está vivo, y lo voy a demostrar_

Por su parte los chicos se encontraban buscando la dichosa pista en los botes de basura, hasta que la hallaron pegada en la parte de abajo, la despegaron y la leyeron

"muy bien, ahora busquen la siguiente en una computadora"

-¿Eso que significa?- pregunto Freddie confundido

-No lo sé, tú eres el nerd- le dijo ella

-Entonces busquemos en todas las computadoras- Freddie fue el que habló

-Pues claro, la pista lo dice- y se dirigieron a buscarla

Regresaron a la casa de Carly y buscaron en todas las computadoras, las del estudio, la de la mesita, hasta las personales de Carly y Spencer, pero no encontraron nada, posteriormente fueron a la casa de Freddie y buscaron en todas partes, Sam ya se estaba impacientando porque no encontraban la pista en ninguna parte.

-Ya me enojé con este estúpido juego- gritó Sam completamente desesperada- ¿D quien fue esta estúpida idea?

-No tengo idea, pero recuerda que lo que buscamos es el regalo de Spencer- dijo Freddie como lo más obvio

-Si, tienes razón, vamos a buscarla- dijo ella un poco más tranquila

Estuvieron buscándola por otro rato, hasta que Freddie se dio cuenta que le faltaba una computadora por revisar, por lo que se detuvo.

-¿Por que te detuviste?- le preguntó Sam

-Ya sé donde puede estar- dijo Freddie y se dirigió hacia la salida de emergencias

Ella no dijo nada y fue también a aquel lugar.

Freddie entró y rápidamente abrió su lap top, encontrando la pista, pero con mala suerte que cuando la tomó para leerla llegó Sam y se dispuso a quitársela

-Déjala, se mía-

-No, yo la vi primero

Y asi seguía la discusión, hasta que Freddie levantó el sobre rojo para que Sam no lo alcanzara

-Dame el sobre- amenazaba Sam, hasta que decidió tirar a Freddie, primero tomó el camino a la salida de aquel lugar, por lo que Freddie pensó que ya había ganado, pero cuando se dio cuenta Sam venía a toda velocidad, tirándolo al suelo, pero Freddie todavía no se rendía y se levantó rápidamente

Estuvieron forcejeando por otro rato, hasta que el agotamiento traicionó a Freddie, lo cual fue aprovechado por la rubia para someterlo, tirándolo al suelo boca abajo y colocando sus manos por detrás, quitándole la pista con este movimiento

-Mamá siempre gana- dijo Sam con superioridad, quitándose de encima de Freddie y alzando la pista como lo había hecho Freddie, pero tuvo mala suerte y el viento se la quitó haciendo que esta cayera desde el octavo piso.

-¿Ves lo que haces?- le reprochaba Freddie- por tu culpa tenemos que buscarla otra vez- dijo algo adolorido mientras se acercaba al barandal, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho

-Oye Sam, ven a ver esto- le decía a la rubia, la cual no tardó en acudir a su llamado

-¿Qué quieres zope?

-Solo quiero que veas eso- dijo señalando a un lado de aquel barandal, ella miró por aquel lugar, y al darse cuenta de lo que era ya quería tomarlo.

-¿Es lo que creo que es? Se preguntaba Freddie a él mismo

-Claro que sí, es la llave tarado- dijo ella dándole un zape al mismo tiempo que tomaba la llave

-Creo que esto tiene sus ventajas- dijo Freddie sobándose la cabeza

-Claro que las tiene inútil, esto significa que ya no tenemos que buscar las demás pistas

-¿Quieres decir que haremos trampa?

-Si- dijo ella como lo más obvio- claro que si tú quieres seguir buscando pistas inútiles no te detengo, pero ya tenemos la llave, con lo que no tiene caso seguir buscando.

-¿Y que hay de la ubicación del tesoro? Tenemos que seguir buscando para saber donde esta

-Seguramente Melanie o Carly o Spencer ya hicieron eso, solo tenemos que ir con nuestra llavecita

-Tienes razón, ya la encontramos y eso era lo que teníamos que hacer ¿no?

-Si, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, estar en este lugar me da nauseas – dijo la rubia y abandonó el lugar, por su parte Freddie se quedó pensando un rato en lo sucedido, hasta que se hizo de noche y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente:

Los chicos terminaron un agotador día de escuela para dirigirse al apartamento de Carly a buscar el dichoso cofre.

Cuando llegaron Spencer era el mas emocionado, después de todo el regalo era suyo,

Llegaron todos casi al mismo tiempo, por lo que cada uno sacó su última hoja para leerla, excepto Sam y Freddie.

Solo Diwata leyó la pista con la ubicación de aquel tesoro "el tesoro se encuentra en el parque, en un lugar algo abandonado, debajo de unos arbustos, encuéntrenlo y que disfruten su obsequio", por lo que todos los presentes de pusieron a buscar en el parque.

Cuando llegaron se pusieron a buscar, Diwata estaba con ellos, hasta que la llamaron por teléfono y se alejó a contestar.

-¿Los pequeños niños encontraron su llave? dijo la voz del otro lado

-Si, ya hice lo que quería, ahora suelte a mi madre- pedía ella

-Excelente- fue lo último que la voz dijo antes de colgar

–Oye niña extraña- le gritaba Carly – ven, parece que Freddie encontró la caja

Ella fue al acudido de Carly, pero lo de Freddie era falsa alarma, encontró una caja, pero no era la que buscaban.

Después de estar otro buen rato buscando la famosa caja por fin lograron hallarla, era la hora de abrir el gran tesoro.

Sorprendentemente el cofre era mucho más pequeño de lo que todos se imaginaban, pues apenas medía unos treinta centímetros de largo, asi que cada uno se acercó a el

–Por fin, luego de siglos vamos a abrir este maldito cofre– dijo Sam con su impaciencia

–Tranquila Sam– fue Freddie el que habló– ahora, cada quien saque su llave

Todos los chicos le hicieron caso a Freddie y sacaron sus llaves para abrir el cofre, metieron las llaves en el color que les tocaba y...

Nada, el cofre no se abría, intentaron de nuevo y nada, Sam desesperada sacó su llave y la aventó lejos

–Este juego es un fraude, buscamos las pistas por días, y ahora que tenemos la llave resulta que no sirve el cofre– dijo Sam al mismo tiempo que le daba patadas al cofre

–Tranquila Sam, seguramente una solución se nos ocurrirá– dijo Freddie intentando buscar la llave que Sam perdió

Freddie regresó con su llave después de un rato, de nuevo la pregunta: ¿Cómo abrir ese cofre?

Pensaron y pensaron hasta que a Diwata se le ocurrió una idea algo tonta, pero que podía funcionar

– ¿Porque no metemos las llaves en diferentes colores?, es decir, la azul en donde debe ir la verde y asi

Los chicos hicieron lo que Diwata decía, intentaron combinaciones, hasta que encontraron la que si servía, las llaves giraron, abrieron el cofre lentamente, y lo que vieron los hizo irse de espaldas, literalmente

El cofre estaba lleno de pequeñas monedas de oro (N/A: lo siento, mi imaginación no dio para más) como 500 monedas en total, y como siempre, empezaron las preguntas

– ¿Y quien esconde dinero en un lugar publico como lo es el parque? – Sam fue la primera en hablar

– No lo sabemos– Carly le contestó

– Como sea, hay que llevarnos el cofre para poder repartir las monedas– dijo Sam– ¿se imaginan cuanto tocino puedo comprar con eso?

– El regalo es de Spencer no tuyo– dijo Freddie armando pelea, la que Spencer calmó

–Tranquilos mis jóvenes amigos, para que vean que soy bueno, cada quien agarre cinco monedas, y tú– dijo refiriéndose a Carly– agarra seis

–Cuanto favoritismo– dijo Carly con su sarcasmo, cada uno de ellos tomó sus monedas, excepto Diwata, la cual aun veía las monedas y se daba cuenta de que eran antiguas

–Oigan todos– decía la ojiverde– estas monedas son antiguas, eso quiere decir que no las pueden usar para comprar cosas

– ¿y quien regala algo asi? – preguntó Melanie

–Alguien que conoce muy bien a Spencer– dijo Carly – el es coleccionista de esas monedas

–Siiiii! monedas antiguas– dijo Spencer con emoción

– ¿Lo ves?

Después de eso, los chicos se dirigieron cada quien a su casa, puesto que ya era tarde

Y de esa forma terminó el día de casi todos

-.-

Mientras Diwata iba caminando hacia su casa, su teléfono empezó a sonar, por lo que se dispuso a contestar

–Bien, ya hice lo que quería, Freddie encontró su llave, lo que quiere decir que debió tocar las herramientas y el auto de su madre, ¡ahora deje ir a mi madre!

– Y, ¿los niños disfrutaron su obsequio?

–Si, si, les gustó ¡ahora suelta a mi mamá!

–Tú sabes muy bien que voy a liberarla hasta que Freddie y su madre estén muertos, asi que asegúrate de que eso pase, y quiero pruebas

–Y ¿Por qué quieres matarlos?

No hubo respuesta, la voz ya había colgado

Mientras Diwata iba camino a su casa iba pensando _ ¿Que tendrá este sujeto en contra de Freddie y su mama?, ¿por que los quiere muertos?_ y otras cosas mas, hasta que llegó a su casa, para después quedarse dormida y esperar el día en el que Freddie muera, para poder estar junto a su madre de nuevo.

_**Se que estuvo algo aburrido el capitulo y todo eso (y asi quiero más reviews: D)**_

_**Lo siento, creo que eso fue locura pasajera**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo viernes**_

_**¡Y solo faltan 9 días para idate Sam and Freddie!**_


	9. La graduacion

_**Hola, esta semana, desde el martes hasta el domingo fue de muy mala suerte para mi, estuve enojado porque todo lo que hacia me salía mal, ya sea en el trabajo, dejando review (algunos reviews los tuve que escribir tres veces, por eso eran cortos) o escribiendo este capitulo y también estoy mas que triste porque mi conejito "candor" se murió ayer, y él fue el único acompañante que tuve para superar la tragedia de mi vida, le contaba mis cosas, lo que me pasaba, cuando estaba triste se acercaba y me lamia la mano, como un consuelo, por eso no pude subir el capitulo, por su muerte. Espero que lo entiendan.**_

_**Hablando de otra cosa. Falta muy poco para el estreno de i can't take it, espero que si Carly y Gibby intentan separarlos no lo logren**_

_**Volviendo con el fic: solo quiero tomar algunos puntos:**_

_**XXXXXXXX, solo quiero decir que tu review no me molestó ni nada por el estilo, por el contrario me alegra saber tu punto de vista, ¿ya no te gusta la historia?, ni modo, ya perdí a un lector.**_

_**Sediielovefan4ever: tu review en serio me asustó un poco, ¿Por qué?, porque cuando lo leí bajé la pantalla hasta donde decía ese XXXXXXXX tiene mucha... creí que ibas a decir razón, pero no, gracias por tu review**_

_**Y también muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y si se lo preguntan, no, no es Nevel el que quiere matar a Freddie, él es malo, pero no tanto, eso se descubrirá después.**_

_**Bien, creo que es todo, solo lo de siempre **_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro ni competencia**_

_**A leer. **_

Capitulo 9._ La graduación

El elenco de icarly se encontraba en la escuela, estaban contentos porque mañana era la gran graduación, por fin saldrían de secundaria y empezarían una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Los preparativos de la secundaria ya estaban casi listos, solo faltaba un detalle: ¿quien iba a dar el discurso de despedida?

Ya estaban a tres clases de terminar el día, los tres se encontraban en la clase de la señorita briggs, cuando el director Franklin llegó al salón a hacer un anuncio.

–Hola jóvenes estudiantes– decía el director entusiasmado– como todos saben mañana es el día de la graduación, por lo que quería preguntarles, ¿quien de ustedes quiere dar el discurso de despedida?

Nadie contestó

–Oigan, no se amontonen– decía el director con sarcasmo

–De todas formas– decía una de las chicas de la clase– ¿como quiere que demos ese discurso si apenas nos lo está avisando hoy?, ya que solo falta un día

–Si, se que debimos avisar antes, pero fue una idea que se nos ocurrió recientemente– se explicaba el director– como sea, quiero saber quien estaría dispuesto a hacerlo

– ¿Y con eso, aumentara nuestra calificación final? – preguntó Sam

– No, es voluntario

– Olvídelo

– ¿Alguien mas? – preguntó el director con esperanza

– Yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Carly, iba a seguir hablando, pero franklin la detuvo.

– Ya tenemos quien va a dar el discurso– dijo Franklin mientras salía rápidamente para que Carly no protestara

– ¿Qué?, yo nunca dije eso– dijo Carly protestando, pero el director ya no estaba– solo tenia una pregunta– aun protestando– pues que otra opción tengo– dijo ya después resignada

– Ya te ofreciste, yo no puedo hacer nada– dijo el director saliendo de detrás de la puerta– es oficial, Carly Shay dará el discurso de despedida

– Muchas gracias– dijo Carly con sarcasmo

Y de esta forma terminar el último día de clases.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Carly, esta estaba muy nerviosa, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que tenía que decir en el discurso, por si eso fuera poco tenía que dar ese discurso mañana

– ¿Ya tienes idea de lo que vas a decir? – le preguntó Freddie desde el sofá

Carly respondió con una mirada fulminante.

– Por eso digo

Después de eso Carly se quedó pensativa, ¿que debía decir?, pensó y pensó hasta que se dio cuenta del nombre "discurso de despedida", era lógico que tenia que despedirse de sus compañeros y amigos, empezó a escribir y en menos de una hora ya había terminado

-.-

Al día siguiente:

Sam y Freddie estaba sentados en el lugar que Carly ya les había apartado, para mala suerte de ellos les tocaba estar juntos.

El homenaje y el acto social iban pasando como debían ser, pero ni Freddie ni Sam se daban cuenta de eso, solo se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa, eso hasta que el director Franklin los llamó al escenario

– Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson ya que están tan animados, ¿Por qué no nos contagian un poco de su alegría?

Ambos chicos se miraron asustados, después de todo sus padres estaban en la graduación también, por lo que la humillación era mayor, pero ya nada podían hacer, se miraron con odio y subieron al escenario.

– Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? – dijo Sam con naturalidad, mientras Freddie se moría de los nervios

– No lo sé, que el publico decida– dijo Franklin mostrando el micrófono, para ver quien quería tomar la palabra, la primera en hablar fue una chica extraña.

– Yo quiero que bailen juntos– dijo la chica cuando agarró el micrófono

– Estas muerta niña– dijo Sam mientras alzaba el puño, nerviosa se acercó a Freddie, tomándolo del brazo y empezando a bailar con él al ritmo de la música que el DJ había puesto, para la suerte de ambos la música era movida, por lo que no les costo tanto trabajo, después de cinco minutos la música terminó

– Bien, ya lo hice, ahora si me disculpan tengo que matar a alguien– dijo Sam tratando de bajar, pero el director la detuvo antes que lo consiguiera.

– No tan rápido, los vi peleándose dos veces y dos castigos son los que deben cumplir– dijo el director con autoridad

– ¡No me diga! – dijo Sam con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de manos, esperando el siguiente castigo, el cual llegó a manos de una chica que ellos conocían a la perfección

– ¡Valla! – Dijo Franklin mirando a la chica– parece que Sam tiene una gemela, ¿cual es tu nombre?

– Soy Melanie, y contrario a lo que todos piensan soy el completo opuesto a mi hermana

– Me alegra escuchar eso, bien, ¿que es lo que quieres que estos dos hagan?

Melanie dudó un poco en decir lo que quería, después de todo tenia que pensar bien las consecuencias que esto podía traerle, pero lo pensó y supo que Sam no seria capaz de lastimarla por ser su hermana, por lo que decidió correr el riesgo

– Quiero que Sam y Freddie se besen– dijo Melanie para sorpresa de todos los presentes, y para enojo de ambos chicos

– Wow, eso es algo que nunca hubiera esperado– dijo Ted

– Vamos, háganlo– dijo Melanie viendo fijamente a ambos chicos

– Debe ser una broma– dijo Sam tratando de ganar tiempo, lo que sea para evitar besar a Freddie

– No, sabes que todo lo que digo lo digo en serio– dijo Melanie con seriedad, ahora háganlo

– ¿Por qué me castigas a mi? – dijo Freddie, por fin hablando en todo este rato– solo hazle algo a Sam y ya

– No, yo se que en el fondo tú quieres esto tanto como yo– dijo Melanie arqueando una ceja, lo cual puso a Freddie mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

Sam y Freddie se miraron, luego voltearon a ver al público, que al parecer también esperaba que ellos se besaran, asi que no tenían opción

Lentamente se fueron acercando al mismo tiempo que ambos cerraban los ojos, como esperando el contacto, estaban tan cerca, cada vez mas cerca, casi rozando los labios del otro, eso hasta que el director interrumpió aquel momento romántico.

– Lo siento jóvenes enamorados, pero eso tendrá que esperar, ya nos queda poco tiempo y todavía nos falta el discurso de despedida, ahora que pase Carly Shay al escenario

Carly subió, obligando a los chicos a bajarse, los cuales aun seguían "congelados" por el suceso reciente

– Ejem– dijo Carly buscando las palabras adecuadas– ahora diré unas cuantas palabras de despedida para mis amigos, se que ahora estoy terminando una gran etapa de mi vida, pero estos buenos momentos que pasé en esta escuela los llevaré a donde quiera que valla, como en la vida, en esta escuela se vivieron momentos alegres también momentos tristes, el momento mas alegre que tengo fue gracias a la señorita Briggs aquí presente, ella me puso de castigo grabar las audiciones para el show de talentos de cada año, gracias a eso nació icarly, una de las cosas que mas atesoro en mi vida. También recuerdo aquel momento en el que me ofrecieron la oportunidad de irme a Brayarwood (N/A: no se si se escriba así) a estudiar, hubiera aceptado de no ser por mis dos mejores amigos, que fueron capaces de unir fuerzas para evitar que me fuera a esa escuela, teniendo en cuenta que ellos se odian a muerte.

Y Carly seguía hablando de sus anécdotas alegres, también de las tristes, hasta que llegó el final.

– Estoy segura que voy a extrañar a todos mis compañeros y amigos a los que dejo en esta etapa de mi vida, pero de lo que pueden estar seguros es que nunca los voy a olvidar– finalizó Carly para bajar del escenario.

– Eso fue increíble– dijo Freddie yendo a donde estaba su amiga– en serio

– Gracias– dijo Carly

Y después de eso la ceremonia finalizó.

Todos los chicos (Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Melanie, y Gibby) estaban en el apartamento de la primera, estaban platicando sobre lo bien que Carly había dado su discurso y también sobre las próximas vacaciones, eso hasta que llegó Diwata

– ¿Tu que haces aquí niña? – le preguntó Melanie

– Vengo a visitar a mi amigo Spencer– dijo la chica mientras saludaba al mayor de los Shay

Y asi estuvieron los chicos por otro largo rato, Freddie tratando de huir de los coqueteos de Diwata, Melanie ayudando a Freddie, Carly platicando con Sam y Spencer pensando una idea para una de sus esculturas raras.

El teléfono de Diwata sonó, por lo que se dispuso a contestar.

– ¡Quiero que dejes libre a mi madre! – fue lo primero que ella gritó al contestar

– Tranquila querida, eso a su tiempo, ¿Qué pasa con el niño inútil?

– ¿Con Freddie?, todo va bien, es solo cuestión de que tome su viaje y lo que tenga que pasar ocurra

– Bien, cuando eso ocurra tu madre será libre, no antes, y quiero pruebas– dijo la voz antes de colgar

– Eso mismo dijiste la vez pasada– gritó ella al saber que ya había colgado, pero para su mala suerte Spencer escucho lo último

– ¿Quién te dijo lo mismo? Preguntó Spencer

– Nadie, bueno, en realidad fue mi hermano, es que nos peleamos muy seguido– dijo mintiendo

– Bien, vamos con los otros chicos– dijo Spencer, Diwata soltó un suspiro de alivio, para seguir a Spencer

La tarde hizo acto de presencia, por lo que todos los invitados se fueron a sus casas, acordando verse al día siguiente para planear al último icarly antes de irse de vacaciones

-.-

Era la media noche, ninguna de las gemelas puckett lograba conciliar el sueño, se podía decir que ambas se movían frenéticamente para intentar dormirse, pero sin éxito.

– Sam, ¿sigues despierta? –preguntó Melanie

– Creo que es lógico– dijo Sam volteando a mirarla

– Quiero hablar contigo– dijo Melanie sentándose en su cama (la de ella)

– bien, ¿que quieres? – dijo Sam imitando a su hermana

– ¿Cuándo le dirás?– Soltó Melanie de repente, confundiendo a Sam

– ¿De que hablas? – dijo Sam muy confundida

– ¿Cuándo le dirás a Freddie que estas enamorada de él?

– ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Freddie! – dijo Sam muy molesta, Melanie la miro como diciendo ¿en serio?

– Bien, entonces no te importará si lo invito a salir– dijo Melanie

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! – gritó Sam alzando el puño, haciendo que Melanie sonriera ampliamente

– Y dices que no estas enamorada

– Eh...este...yo... – Sam apenas podía hablar, por lo que Melanie habló

– Creo que mejor le dices mañana– dijo Melanie alentando a su hermana

– Pero mañana hacemos el ultimo icarly– dijo Sam poniendo excusa

– No me interesa, o se lo dices o le digo yo– dijo Melanie amenazante

– Bien, tú ganas– dijo Sam rendida– me voy a dormir, creo que ya me dio sueño– y dicho esto se volteó para intentar dormir.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

_**¿Y bien?, ¿que les pareció?**_

_**Espero que esta semana no me vaya tan mal **_


	10. El ultimo icarly

_**Hola de nuevo, creo que voy a cambiar mi día de actualización a los sábados, porque de lunes a jueves escribo por partes y entonces el viernes subía, pero me di cuenta que el tiempo no me daba, además que el camión de las 6:30 me dejaba y el siguiente es hasta las 8:00 y se tarda tres horas en llegar a donde vivo. Por eso me organicé de esta forma: lunes a viernes escribo y sábado en la mañana acabo de escribir y reviso los errores, espero lo entiendan**_

_**Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo que muchas gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro ni competencia**_

_**A leer se ha dicho:**_

Capitulo 10._el último icarly

Los tres chicos estaban en el apartamento de Carly, listos para planear el ultimo programa antes de irse de vacaciones, cuando entra Gibby.

– Gibbeeeh– dice el chico mientras camina para dirigirse a donde están los otros, para luego sentarse

– Bien– decía Carly mientras anotaba sus ideas en su perapad – tenemos la idea de sumergir a Gibby en miel

– ¿Qué? – dijo el gordito sorprendido

– ¿Lo harás? – dijo Carly

– Pues claro– dijo Gibby emocionado

– Pero necesitamos algo más– decía Freddie– algo para hacer el show mas largo

– Que tal si ponemos algo de "molestando a Lewbert" – dijo Sam– algo que nunca le hayamos hecho

– ¿Cómo que? – preguntó la castaña, pero en ese momento entra Melanie

– Qué tal si le lanzamos globos de agua, pero con un elemento extra, ¿me entienden? – dijo Melanie con mirada perversa

– Te entiendo– dijo Sam moviendo la cabeza– que tal, es una buena broma– dijo refiriéndose a Carly y Freddie

– Si, tienes razón, creo que ya lo tenemos todo, nos vemos mañana en el estudio– dijo Carly y subió a su cuarto, Freddie hizo lo propio y se fue a su casa, dejando a las Puckett solas

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Melanie con mirada picara

– ¿y bien que? – preguntó Sam muy confundida

– Que no quedamos en que le ibas a decir a Freddie lo que sientes

– ¡Tú me estas obligando!

– Solo veo por tu bien, Freddie es lindo, alguien te lo va a quitar, si no soy yo será esa chica, Diwata

– ¡Eso si que no!, ¡ella no me lo va a quitar!

– Pues haz algo, porque ella te va ganando

– ¿Ganando en que? – preguntó la aludida mientras entraba, al parecer ella también entraba sin tocar

– No, no, en nada– Dijo Melanie tratando de disimular su odio hacia la chica– Ya me voy– fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue, dejando a Sam sola con Diwata

– Y... – dijo Diwata tratando de empezar platica

– No me digas nada, si tanto quieres a Freddie ve y conquístalo, no me importa– y dicho eso se subió al cuarto de Carly, dejando a la chica confundida

Un momento después de eso llegó Spencer, todavía adorando sus monedas, al notar a Diwata confundida decidió hablarle

– Hola niña extraña, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – preguntó Spencer mientras caminaba alrededor de ella, como en un interrogatorio

– No, nada– dijo ella con naturalidad, convenciendo a Spencer

– ¡Spencer! – gritó Carly desde arriba, por lo que el aludido tuvo que subir donde estaba su hermana, volviendo a dejar sola a la chica

_Solo desearía poder decirles la verdad, ellos no merecen sufrir por mi culpa_– era lo que ella pensaba, para después caer rendida en el sofá Shay

Media hora después Spencer volvió a bajar, solo para encontrar a la chica durmiendo en su sofá

_Esta chica es extraña, no sabemos nada de ella salvo su nombre, pero aun asi me cae bien_– pensaba Spencer, para sentarse a un lado, como protegiéndola

La ojiverde se despertó luego de otra media hora, sorprendiéndose al ver a Spencer, el cual también ya se estaba rindiendo al sueño

– ¿Qué hacer tu aquí? – preguntó la chica un poco asustada, sin coordinar bien sus palabras, haciendo que Spencer riera un poco

– Pues, esta es mi casa– contestó con una sonrisa

Después de cinco minutos la chica recobró la conciencia, y se puso a platicar con Spencer sobre cosas al azar, hasta que un tema salió a la luz

– Y, ¿Dónde está tu mamá? – preguntó Spencer de repente, haciendo que Diwata se pusiera triste– digo, si no quieres decirme está bien– intentó corregir Spencer al notar a la chica triste

– No, no, está bien– empezó la chica– mi mamá esta de vacaciones, si, eso es, de vacaciones– dijo la chica un poco nerviosa y desviando la mirada

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Spencer curioso, buscando su mirada, al notar el nerviosismo del ambiente decidió dejar de insistir, solo le dio un consejo.

– Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que quieras, cuando me quieras contar lo que sucede estaré aquí para escucharte– le puso una mano en el hombro y se fue, dejando a la chica pensativa

_No puedo decirte, la vida de mi madre corre peligro, pero si no te digo Freddie y su madre van a morir por mi culpa, ¡no se que hacer!_– pensaba la chica, para después tomar sus cosas e irse

-.-

Era viernes, exactamente las 6 pm, faltaba una hora para el show, todo estaba listo, Carly, Sam Freddie, el lugar en donde iban a sumergir a Gibby, los 100 globos de agua extra, todo.

– ¡hola, compuvidentes! – Empezó la castaña, mientras Freddie la enfocaba– ¡soy Carly!

– ¡Y yo soy Sam! – continuó su rubia amiga, para después decir las dos juntas:

– ¡Y esto es icarly!

– Bien, para empezar el programa hemos decidido hacer que Gibby se sumerja dentro de esta gran tina llena de miel para buscar una llave– dijo Carly mientras miraba a Sam apretar el botón de wiiii

– Y ahora con ustedes ¡Gibby! – dijo Sam apretando el mismo botón y el gordito apareció haciendo reverencia

– Haz lo tuyo amigo– dijo Freddie enfocando al gordito

Gibby estuvo luchando por casi media hora para alcanzar una llave inexistente.

– Lo siento Gibby, pero se terminó tu tiempo– dijo Sam mientras sostenía una corneta ruidosa

– ¿Encontraste la llave? – esta vez Carly habló

– ¡No había ninguna llave allí dentro! – dijo Gibby molesto

– Opps, olvidamos meter la llave– dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo sonriéndole a la cámara

– Ha ha, muy gracioso– dijo Gibby ofendido– si me disculpan me voy a quitar la miel de encima

– Y, gracias a que Gibby se llevó medio programa buscando algo inexistente nos veremos obligadas a poner de una buena vez la broma suprema a lewbert– dijo Carly emocionada

– Enfoca a esa pantalla niño de mamá– dijo Sam con una sonrisa, haciendo que el chico sonriera por medio segundo, pero sin ser notado por nadie, entonces enfocó su camarita

En la pantalla se veía a Melanie, Spencer y Diwata, cada uno con una cubeta llena de globos, estaban esperando a que lewbert saliera de su cuartito, cuando lo hizo una lluvia de globos llenos de agua fueron a parar en él, empapándolo por completo, Lewbert gritaba y constantemente se olfateaba, ya que se había dado cuenta que no solo era agua con lo que lo habían mojado

– Y agradecemos a Melanie por esta broma original, la clásica broma del globo de agua, solo que con un elemento extra, que me imagino ya saben cual es– dijo Carly son un poco de asco

– Si, quien no va a saberlo, apaga la pantalla niño tecnológico– y Freddie apagó la pantalla, enfocando de nuevo a las chicas

– Bien, Sam y yo tenemos pensada una sorpresa para nuestro productor técnico Freddie– dijo la castaña, pidiendo que Freddie pasara al frente

– Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿y ahora?...– Freddie iba a seguir hablando, pero Sam lo sorprendió por detrás con una cubeta llena de agua helada, empapando al chico por completo

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – dijo Freddie muy molesto intentando secarse un poco

– Sam, esa era el agua que íbamos a usar para el siguiente segmento– Carly la miraba con actitud reprobatoria

Carly la miraba con actitud reprobatoria

– ¿Y eso que?, no me vas a decir que no fue graciosa la cara que Freddie puso cuando el agua entro en sus pantalones

– Si, lo fue– y después de eso las dos chicas se pusieron a reír como psicópatas, lo que enojó un poco a Freddie

– Si si, si me disculpan me voy a cambiar de ropa– ya estaba a punto de salir del estudio cuando aparece su loca madre (N/A: se supone que ella se va a morir en el capitulo 15 y hasta apenas aparece )

– ¿Qué le hicieron a mi pequeño Freddie? – dijo la señora Benson entrando al estudio

– Disculpe señora, pero estamos a mitad del show– dijo Carly tratando de ser amable

– Oh por dios, ¿Qué te hizo la niña demonio? – (N/A: no soy católico, cristiano o de cualquier otra religión que involucre a dios, solo lo pongo por ser una expresión muy usada en México, esa, virgen santa, dios mío, madre mía entre otras) – dijo la señora Benson al observar a su hijo mojado

– Yo no le hice nada– dijo Sam tratando de disimular inocencia

– Si, como no– dijo la señora Benson con sarcasmo y se llevó a Freddie

Gibby venia entrando al estudio después de haberse quitado la miel del cuerpo, al ver que Freddie no estaba se sorprendió un poco

– ¿y ahora que le hizo Sam? – preguntó Gibby mirando a las dos chicas

– Toma– dijo Carly y le dio la cámara al gordito– la mamá de Freddie vino y se lo llevó, ahora tú serás el productor técnico

– ¿Yo?, no tengo idea de que es lo que se hace– dijo Gibby confundido, aún con la cámara

– Solo agarra la camarita y apunta a donde estamos nosotras– decía Sam un poco molesta– ese es todo el trabajo

– Bien– dijo Gibby, para luego empezar a contar

– en cinco, cuatro tres...

– ¡Ya estamos al aire desde hace casi una hora! – gritó Carly un poco molesta

– Bien, para aliviar este ambiente y para ajustarnos al cambio– empezó a hablar Sam– pon el video de aquel chico que puede meterse una naranja entera a la boca

– Corre video– dijo Gibby y apretó algunas teclas, pero el video no apareció, por el contrario, salió el señor Bra y empezó a golpear a Carly

– ¡Apágalo, apágalo! – gritaba Carly evitando los golpes del sostén volador

– Ya lo tengo– Gibby habló y volvió a apretar teclas al azar, pero en lugar que el señor Bra desapareciera cayeron miles de plumas que tenían en un costal, colgados para otro segmento

– ¿Por qué tiraste las plumas? – decía Sam mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Gibby, él apretó otras teclas y se activó el baile improvisado

– ¡Dame eso! – gritó Sam y se acercó para tratar de arreglar la situación, apretó otras teclas y cientos de mecates cayeron encima de ellos, sin que pudieran liberarse, mientras todo esto era llevado a los fans del programa, porque Gibby había dejado la cámara en el tipie.

Y asi pasaron otra media hora, hasta que Freddie logró escapar de su casa y seguir con el show, pero cuando llegó el escenario no fue el mas agradable que digamos, el señor Bra golpeando a Carly, los tres chicos cubiertos de pies a cabeza con plumas, atados por los mecates aparte que estaban mojados porque Carly se cayó un par de veces y el estudio todavía estaba mojado, al caer se quiso llevar a Sam, y Sam tiró a Gibby por hacer estupideces, en fin un completo desastre.

Los chicos estaban tratando de liberarse de los mecates, por eso Freddie se decidió a entrar

– ¡Ya llegue! – dijo haciendo entrada triunfal, solo para ser recibido por otro puñado de plumas en su cabeza y ser derribado por Sam.

Después de otros quince minutos luchando, Sam y Freddie se lograron zafar, curiosamente por trabajo en equipo

Freddie acudió a componer todo lo que Gibby había hecho, mientras Sam liberaba a Carly y Gibby

Después de que los chicos fueron libres llegaron los demás, Melanie, Spencer y Diwata, al notar el desastre, obvio hicieron preguntas, pero todos miraban a Gibby

– ¡El show sique en pie! – dijo Freddie, haciendo que todos se pusieran enfrente de la cámara, incluso él

Carly– Eso fue todo por hoy, el ultimo episodio de icarly  
>Sam– Pero no se preocupen, el programa seguirá cuando cada uno regrese de sus vacaciones<br>Gibby– Si, y aquí estaré yo  
>Spencer– Espero que hayan disfrutado este programa, sobre todo la broma a Lewbert<br>Melanie– Nos vemos luego  
>Diwata– Hasta pronto<br>Freddie– adiós

Para después decir todos juntos, al mismo tiempo y saltando:

¡ESTAMOS FUERA!

_**Bien, eso es todo, nos vemos el otro sábado, y ¿ya vieron ILove you? fue alegre, pero a la vez triste, sobre todo el final**_

_**¡Esperemos que el seddie siga con vida!**_

_**¡Recuerden que la vida es una y que hay que vivirla intensamente!**_

_**Nos vemos**_


	11. El ultimo juego, verdad o reto

_**¡Hola mundo!**_

_**¿Como han estado después de una semana de ILove You?, yo sigo algo triste, pero al menos sabemos que se aman, eso es suficiente para que el seddie siga vivo en nuestros corazones **_

_**Bien, aquí les dejo el capitulo 11 de mi fic, le he hecho cambios a como estaba en mi libreta, por lo que lo trágico empezara un capitulo antes, eso quiere decir en el 14.**_

_**Hasta el momento, en mi libreta van 47 capítulos, y aun no se ve un posible final, espero que no se aburran por la larga espera**_

_**Bien, los dejo con lo de siempre:**_

_**ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, basada en mi vida real, solo que con algunos cambios**_

_**A leer**_

Capitulo 11._ El último juego, verdad o reto

Los tres chicos estaban en el apartamento Shay, Sam y Carly estaban viendo la televisión, mientras Freddie leía los comentarios del show anterior.

– ¿Ya vieron los comentarios del programa de ayer? – decía Freddie

– ¿Cómo quieres que los veamos si todo el día has estado sentado frente e la computadora? – esta vez fue Sam la que habló

– Ha ha, muy graciosa– contestó Freddie con sarcasmo

– ¿Y que dicen los comentarios? – pregunto Carly para calmar la discusión que se acercaba

– Hay varias opiniones, la mayoría dice que el desastre del estudio era planeado, unos que estuvo divertido, sobre todo el desastre, pero a todos les encantó el programa– decía Freddie

– Hola chicos– decía Spencer que venia bajando de su habitación

– ¿Ya estas preparándote para las vacaciones que te prometí? – le preguntó Spencer a Carly

– Todavía falta mucho– decía Carly con tranquilidad

– Nos vamos mañana–dijo Spencer con el mismo tono

– ¡Que! – Dijo Carly muy alterada– ¡tengo menos de veinticuatro horas para prepararme!

– Yo te avisé con tiempo– se justificaba Spencer

– Y, por cierto ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

– Ya te dije, es sorpresa

Y los dos Shay siguieron hablando, sin darse cuenta que sus mejores amigos escuchaban todo

– Creo que nosotros sobramos aquí– le dijo Freddie a Sam

– ¿Tu crees? – dijo Sam con sarcasmo y se fueron por la puerta trasera

-.-

Sam y Freddie iban camino a "licuados locos", extrañamente iban platicando tranquilamente, sin discutir, pero en el camino se encontraron a Diwata.

– Hola chicos– dijo la chica amablemente– ¿A dónde van?

– Vamos a licuados locos ¿y tú? – dijo Freddie de la misma forma

– Voy a visitar a Spencer, entonces nos vemos luego

– Si si niña engreída– dijo Sam – nos vamos– dijo tomando a Freddie de la mano, para sorpresa del castaño.

-.-

Freddie y Sam estaban en "licuados locos", se la estaban pasando bien, platicaban sobre el programa anterior, sobre como se conocieron y cosas asi, hasta que el teléfono de Freddie sonó

– Bueno– empezó Freddie a contestar– no, claro que no mamá, no aceptaré. ¿Qué?, bueno, esta bien– dijo colgando su teléfono

– Era tu loca madre, ¿verdad?

– Si, quiere que llegue a casa temprano, me voy– y dicho esto Freddie se fue a su casa

Punto de vista de Sam:

Es extraño, estaba pasando un buen momento con Freddie, se podría decir que era una cita, y espero que la chica Diwata creyera eso, no se porque, pero no me cae bien, por desgracia la madre de Freddie interrumpió este momento, creo que mejor me voy para mi casa, si voy a la de Carly estoy segura que la chica Diwata ya le a de haber dicho el chisme de Freddie, y no quiero ser acosada con miles de preguntas, si, lo mejor será ir a mi casa

Fin del Sam POV.

Y después de esto Sam se fue a su casa, según ella quería pasar el día de forma tranquila y sin dar explicaciones de lo sucedido con Freddie, pero Melanie tenia otros planes

– ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Freddie? – le preguntó Melanie de repente, haciendo que Sam se molestara

– Wow, que rápido vuelan los chismes– dijo Sam con sarcasmo acercándose a su hermana– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – dijo un poco mas tranquila

– Tu rival de amores me lo dijo, y me dijo que te fuiste con él tomada de las manos, al parecer ya le dijiste ¿cierto?

– ¡No! – Sam negó rotundamente– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

– Entonces, ¿Qué esperas?, ganaste esta batalla, pero ella no se rendirá, tenlo por seguro– dijo alentando a Sam de nuevo

– Si, si, sé que quieres lo mejor para mi, ¿pero no has pensado que Freddie no es para mi?

Melanie iba a contestar algo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su perapad

– ¿Quién es, es llamada? – preguntó Sam

– No, no es llamada, es mi alarma que me dice que debemos estar en el apartamento de Carly ahora

– ¿Y porque? – preguntó Sam muy confundida mirando a Melanie

– ¿No lo sabias?, Carly nos invito a nosotras, y tu rival de amores a una piyamada, aprovechando que Spencer se fue a casa de calceto

– Eso quiere decir...

– Si, vamos a estar puras chicas

– Wow, que interesante– dijo Sam con sarcasmo– pues ve tú, a mi no me interesa ir

– le dije a Carly que iríamos las dos, asi que no puedes negarte– decía Melanie– además que va a haber muchísima comida

– Está bien, vamos– Dijo Sam jalando a Melanie y yéndose a casa de Carly

-.-

Mas tarde en casa de Carly, las cuatro chicas estaban en el apartamento

– ¿Para que nos llamaste? – preguntó Sam sin mucho interés

Carly se subió a un escalón, para que todas la vieran y dijo

– bien, muchas se preguntaran porque están aquí, pues, como saben mañana me voy de vacaciones y quería hacer algo asi como una fiesta de despedida– dijo Carly

– Al grano, yo quiero comida– dijo Sam y se fue a la mesa a comer, mientras Carly platicaba con las otras chicas.

Después de un rato, Carly, Melanie y Diwata decidieron jugar algo, para pasar el rato, todas ellas querían jugar a la botella, pero los castigos que podrían hacer eran muy pocos, por no decir nulos, por lo que mejor pensaron en jugar "verdad o reto", subieron al estudio y empezó el juego

– ¿Muy bien, quien empieza? – dijo Carly, llamando la atención de las chicas, de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en ella

– Bien, bien, ya entendí – y de inmediato Diwatale dijo verdad o reto

– Verdad– dijo Carly de inmediato, al parecer ya estaba preparada

– Bien– esta vez Melanie fue la que habló– ¿Cuál de los chicos te parece mas lindo?, ¿Freddie o Adam? – preguntó la chica en cuestión

– Adam– contestó Carly de inmediato, por lo que Melanie soltó un suspiro de alivio, inaudible para las chicas

– Bien, ahora te toca a ti– dijo Carly señalando a Diwata– verdad o reto

– Yo prefiero el reto– dijo la chica y Carly se quedó pensativa, para después decir– bien, llama a Lewbert y juégale una broma, una que salga convincente– dijo mientras le tendía el teléfono

– Bien– dijo la chica mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba

– _¿Hola? ¿Hablo al portero Lewbert?  
>– ¿Qué quieres?<br>– Llamo para decirle que usted a resultado ser el ganador de un auto ultimo modelo, junto con $100,000 dólares en efectivo, solo preséntese en la calle "libres", esquina con "eucaliptos"  
>– Si, si, claro, ya voy–<em> y después de eso solo se escuchó el ruido que lewbert hizo al salir corriendo rápidamente

– Bien, ¿fue convincente?

– Yo diría que demasiado– contestó Carly

– Si, pobre Lewbert– dijo Melanie, para que después las miradas se posaran en ella

– Ya entendí, elijo verdad– dijo Melanie

– Bien– dijo Sam entrando al juego– ¿estas enamorada de alguien?

– Este...yo...eh– dijo la chica demasiado nerviosa, para después suspirar y decir resignada– si

– ¿Y de quien? – preguntó Carly insistentemente **(N/A: ya saben como es Carly)**

– No lo sabrán ahora– dijo Melanie con seguridad– solo es una pregunta por ronda– dijo cruzándose de brazos

– Bien, entonces en la ronda que sigue lo sabré– dijo Carly, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos

– Vas tu Sam– dijo Melanie un poco mas tranquila mientras se frotaba las manos, y le dijo– verdad o reto

– Verdad– dijo la rubia para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Melanie, ya que ella tenía un plan para ayudar a su hermana a aceptar su amor por Freddie

– Bien, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Freddie? – dijo la chica, mientras su rubia hermana la miraba con gamas de matarla

– Yo nada, lo odio y ya– dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada en señal de nerviosismo

– ¿En serio? – Dijo Melanie mirándola fijamente– vamos, dinos, lo que se dice aquí, aquí se queda, no por nada se llama "verdad o reto" – dijo acentuando las ultimas palabras

– Vale– dijo Sam, soltó un suspiro y siguió– me gusta un poco, solo un poco– dijo la aludida mientras bajaba la mirada– y a la que le diga que dije eso amanecerá colgada del edificio, ¿entendido? – dijo alzando el puño

Melanie sonreía por lo bajo, mientras Carly y Diwata no salían del asombro, pronto Diwata recordó su papel y dijo:

– Bien niña rubia, espero que des una buena batalla, porque Freddie es mío y tu no me lo vas a quitar– dijo mientras le tendía la mano

– Si, haz lo que quieras, me voy a comer algo– dijo Sam apartando la mano de Diwata y bajando a la cocina

–Eh, tengo que ir al baño– dijo Carly y bajó a ver donde estaba Sam, extrañamente no la encontró comiendo, ella estaba sentada en el sofá viendo hacia la nada

– ¿Qué haces?, creí que estabas comiendo– dijo Carly tratando de hacer conversación

La rubia no dijo nada

Carly se levantó, fue por un grasito a la cocina y se volvió a sentar

– Mira, un grasito– dijo mientras movía el grasito frente a ella, pero nada, aun no respondía, Carly sostuvo el grasito por otros cinco segundos, pero luego Sam se lo quitó y empezó a comérselo

– Bien, ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sam hablando por fin

– ¿Por qué actuaste asi? ¿En serio te gusta Freddie? ¿Desde cuando?...

– ¡Basta!, por eso no quería decir nada, todas me iban a atacar con preguntas que ni yo misma sé las respuestas, no sé desde cuando empecé a comportarme diferente con el ñoño, no se si me gusta, no se nada

– Bien, ya no te molestaré mas con eso, solo prométeme que me dirás si algo pasa entre Freddie y tú

– Serás la primera en saberlo– dijo Sam un poco más alegre– _pero dudo que pase algo_– susurro para si

Después de ese incidente las dos chicas volvieron a subir, para seguir "divirtiéndose" con ese juego, estaban bien entretenidas, pero el teléfono de Diwata sonó, por lo que tuvo que alejarse a contestar

– _¡Hola niña!  
>– ¿y ahora que quieres? – dijo la chica molesta, ya que sabia de quien se trataba<br>– Cielos, que humor, ¿Qué ya no acostumbras saludar?  
>– Ya te he dicho que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Freddie y su madre mueran, ¿que no puedes esperar?<br>– Espero que no se te haya salido ninguna palabra de esto, o ya sabes quien paga los platos rotos  
>– ¡No, no he dicho nada!, ¡no le hagas nada a mi mamá!<br>– Tranquila, ella esta bien, por ahora– dijo la voz tenebrosa y colgó_,

Diwata soltó un suspiro de enfado, para después limpiarse las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, regresó a donde estaban las demás, se despidió y se fue, dejando a las otras tres chicas pensando

– Algo le pasa a esa chica, se puede notar a simple vista dijo Carly

– Si, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos eso en el juego? – Esta vez Melanie habló

– Por ignorantes– dijo Sam

– Tenemos que hacer que nos lo diga, pero será otro día, ya son las 3 am, ya me tengo que dormir– Dijo Carly, bostezo y se fue a su cuarto

– Nosotras vamos contigo– dijo Melanie– ya es tarde para que nos vallamos a casa

Y asi las chicas se fueron a dormir, esperando para poder sacarle información a Diwata.

_**Algo raro, no es mi mejor capitulo pero ya está.**_

_**Tengo una pregunta: ¿Cómo es eso de "copia y pega esto en tu perfil"?, porque hay varios perfiles que tienen eso, y yo creo que me identifico con algunos, pero pregunto para no copiar antes de tiempo y parecer mas loco de lo que ya soy, espero respondan mi duda, y si no, pues ni modo, a volverme mas loco**_

_**Vale, es todo, nos vemos la semana que viene**_

_**Próximo capitulo: Adiós Carly, visita sorpresa**_

_**¡FIEL A ICARLY Y AL SEDDIE!**_


	12. Adiós Carly Visita sorpresa

_**¡Hi!, asi se dice hola en filipino, que es lo mismo en inglés.**_

_**Lo sé, me tardé una eternidad, pero estuve demasiado triste por una trágica noticia que llega a mi vida, la cual pueden leer en mi perfil.**_

_**Creo que este a sido el peor capitulo que he escrito en la historia, pero estuve demasiado triste con todo lo que me ha pasado en este mes, además que lo que tengo escrito en mi libreta solo son ideas, no escribí bien eso.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se dan tiempo y dinero para leer y dejar review en mi historia, esta y todas las demás que tengo, muchas gracias, sobre todo a los me me dicen que soy un ejemplo de vida por lo que dije en mi perfil, en serio se los agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**Hablando del perfil:**_

_**El día 9 de octubre me llegó un mensaje privado de PiKaGirl-AAML diciendo que, debido a la información que puse en el tengo la posibilidad de ser denunciado debido a que revelo demasiados datos personales, que creen que soy alguien que trata de atraer niños con dobles fines, ¿ustedes que creen?**_

_**El mensaje dice:**_

"_**tus fics son aceptables, pero la historia de tu vida es inversosimil. Además de dar demasiados datos personales, todo indica que estas falsificando tu identidad y edad. Tu perfil apunta a que tienes segundas intenciones atraes a menores de edad con dobles propósitos. Vas a ser denunciado"**_

_**Y yo respondí:**_

"_**¿No me crees nada?**_

_**Pues, si deciden denunciarme se darán cuenta que no miento cuando vengan a buscarme, tengo todos los documentos que respaldan mi vida, además que ya dije en donde me pueden encontrar, si no me crees ven y búscame personalmente**_

_**No tengo miedo a una denuncia, yo se que digo la verdad**_

_**Saludos."**_

"_**Otra cosa, si tienes miedo a buscarme, puedes traer hasta al mismo FBI, no miento"**_

_**Yo pienso que, si en realidad quiero eso, ya hubiera actuado, en lugar de leer y dejar review en todas partes, seguramente lo escribieron porque no me han visto en el fandom y no saben quien soy aquí**_

_**Después de una nota más larga que el capitulo, nos vamos con lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro o competencia, tampoco para tratar de atraer personas con dobles intenciones**_

_**A leer.**_

Estaban las chicas todavía durmiendo dentro del cuarto de la castaña, ¡pero ya eran las 11:00am!, cuando Carly se levanta, se da cuenta de la hora y grita muy asustada

– ¡SON LAS 11:00 AM, Y SE SUPONE QUE ME TENGO QUE IR DENTRO DE DOS HORAS! – gritó la chica desesperada, asustando a las otras que todavía estaban durmiendo

– Cielos, que pasa contigo– dijo Melanie de forma tranquila, mientras veía a Sam dormir

– ¿No es tierna cuando duerme? – volvió a decir Melanie, mirando de nuevo a Sam dormida

– Si, y será mejor que asi se quede, ya no hay comida en el refrigerador– dijo Carly y se empezó a vestir para la ocasión

Media hora después ella salió de su cuarto, para encontrarse con Spencer y sus doscientas maletas

– Que bueno que llegas– le dijo Carly a Freddie, el cual apenas venia entrando– ayúdame a llévame mis maletas ¿si? – dijo con esa cara que hacen las chicas para conseguir lo que quieren **(N/A: no se como se le dice, pero sé sus efectos, en serio funciona)**

– Pues ya que– dijo Freddie y se llevó las maletas

Otra media hora pasó Freddie acarreando maletas y maletas y más maletas, hasta que por fin terminó

– Por favor, ve y despierta a Sam– de pidió Melanie– no queremos que Carly se valla sin que se despidan– a lo que el castaño tuvo que obedecer

-.-

Freddie iba entrando al cuarto de Carly, pudo divisar a Sam durmiendo, él tenía pensado jugarle una broma, pero se abstuvo, era claro que después pagaría las consecuencias

Despertó a Sam como es costumbre, moviéndole el hombro, para después bajar los dos juntos a despedir a Carly

-.-

Carly estaba sentada en el avión, aun no sabia a donde se dirigía aquel vuelo, trató de sacarle información a Spencer, pero él siempre le decía lo mismo "es sorpresa"

Cuando por fin llegaron, Carly pareció recordar un poco el lugar, pero no muy bien, tomaron un taxi, de nuevo Spencer no decía nada

Llegaron a su destino, una casa que por fuera tenía una fachada antigua, con lo cual Carly recordó al instante

– ¡Llegamos! – dijo Spencer bajando del taxi

– Es...es...

-.-

Con los chicos en Seattle:

Estaban Sam y Freddie sentados en el sofá Shay, eso ya era costumbre, estuviera Carly o no, estaban sin decir nada, cuando entró Diwata, para sorpresa suya

– Hola ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó la chica

– Lo mismo digo– le dijo Sam sin expresión alguna.

-.-

De vuelta con Carly y Spencer:

– Es...es– dijo la chica sorprendida por el lugar al que habían llegado

– Adivinaste– dijo Spencer con una sonrisa

– ¿y que esperamos? – dijo Carly agarrando a Spencer de la mano y entrando a ese lugar sumamente emocionada

Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue a un señor como de unos 30 y tantos años, y a su lado una señora más o menos de su edad

– ¡Mamá, papá! – dijo la chica corriendo a abrazarlos

-.-

Sam, Freddie y Diwata estaban sentados viendo televisión, pero en realidad nadie le prestaba atención, cada uno estaba sumido en su mundo, cuando llega, para variar, Gibby y se sienta con ellos.

– ¿Qué hacen? – dijo el gordito, para solo ser fulminado con las miradas de aburrimiento de los otros tres chicos, por lo que decidió sentarse con ellos.

-.-

– ¡Carly! – Dijeron sus padres al unísono– ¡como has crecido! – dijo su padre corriendo a abrazarla

– ¡Si, estas tan grande! – dijo su madre repitiendo la acción

– Aquí estoy, gracias por preocuparse por mi– decía Spencer con su sarcasmo

– Claro que no nos olvidamos de ti– dijeron ambos señores abrazándolo también

Después de ese lindo reencuentro la familia Shay decidió pasar el día junta, mientras se iban "conociendo" un poco más.

Primero fueron a un restaurante, famoso por ser un lugar de difícil acceso, estuvieron comiendo y platicando por horas.

– Y, ¿Cómo fue que empezó icarly? – le preguntó el señor Shay a su hija

– Pues... – empezaba a hablar Carly– mi amiga Sam se metió en un problema al poner la cara de un maestro en un rinoceronte, pero estaba advertida que si cometía otra falta la iban a expulsar, por lo que me pidió que me echara la culpa, con lo que gané el castigo de grabar unas audiciones para el show de talentos de cada año, Sam y yo grabamos dichas audiciones, pero también nos burlamos de la maestra, mi otro amigo Freddie subió dicho video, pero lo que nos dio coraje fue que la señorita Briggs no tomó al los chicos que creíamos debían estar en el show, nos pusimos a pensar en los comentarios que los chicos hacían de nuestro video y asi nació icarly– dijo Carly muy orgullosa de su programa

– Entiendo– volvió a decir el señor Shay– Y que hay de ti Spencer, ¿terminaste la escuela de leyes?

Spencer no sabia que contestar, estaba nervioso porque nunca le había dicho a su padre que dejó la escuela, iba a empezar a mentir, pero Carly le dijo:

– Algún día se iba a enterar– dijo Carly con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Spencer nervioso, pero este agarró valor y habló

– Bien, ya que mi hermanita me dio el quemón– dijo mirando a Carly de reojo– dejé la escuela de derecho para ser escultor– finalizo entrecerrando los ojos, como esperando un regaño, el cual no llegó

– Ya lo sabíamos– dijo su padre con una sonrisa– Carly nos lo dijo, ella y el abuelo

– Entonces, ¿si ya lo sabían...? – empezó a decir Spencer, pero su padre lo interrumpió

Solo queríamos que nos lo dijeras tu mismo– dijo su mamá

– ¿Entonces no están enojados?

– Claro que no, siempre has sido responsable con Carly, y eso es lo que importa– dijo su padre con calma– ¡pero estoy enojado porque no me lo dijeras! – dijo aseverando su voz

– Si, debí decírtelo

-.-

De vuelta en el apartamento Shay:

– ¿Saben que? – Empezó Diwata a hablar– ya me aburrí de estar aquí, me voy– y terminando de decir eso se fue, dejando a los otros tres chicos viendo televisión.

El tiempo pasaba sin que nada interesante pasara, era uno de esos días en los que estas completamente aburrido, sin nada bueno que hacer, por lo que a Sam, Freddie y Gibby se vieron obligados a quedarse viendo televisión hasta que se terminara el día

Por su parte Diwata se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, caminaba despacio, ya que no quería llegar a su casa y ver que su madre seguía secuestrada, mientras iba caminando se encontró con un chico, chocando de frente con él, ya que ella iba distraída con sus pensamientos.

Inmediatamente después de que chocaron se iba a disculpar con el chico, pero al darse cuenta de quien era no pudo emitir palabra alguna...

-.-

De vuelta con Carly:

La familia Shay salió de aquel restaurante y se fueron hacia su casa, cuando llegaron siguieron platicando sobre todo lo que habían pasado durante estos años, hasta que les agarró el sueño y se fueron a dormir, después de todo, todavía tenían dos meses para convivir padres e hijos.

_**¿Y bien?, ¿Qué les pareció?, pésimo, lo sé**_

_**Ya saben, si quieren matarme por este mal capitulo está mi dirección y las formas de encontrarme en mi perfil (tal vez no debí escribir tanto) ah, y si tienen miedo de que les haga algo, adelante, traigan al FBI.**_

_**Para ya no hacerlos esperar, para ya no aburrirlos y todas esas cosas, he decidido ajustar los capítulos que quedan, para hacer que lo interesante empiece en el siguiente, en el siguiente ocurre el accidente de Freddie y las diferentes corazonadas que tiene cada quien, eso era lo que iba a pasar en el 13, 14 y 15, pero trataré de meterlo todo en uno, a partir del que viene la historia seria empieza, espero poder vivir para terminar la historia (lo digo enserio)**_

_**Nos vemos en el que sigue, donde empieza lo interesante**_


	13. Accidente, lo que pasó antes y despues

_**Hi**____**lahat,**____**muli**____**ko**____**na may ganitong**____**kabanata**____**ng aking**____**fic**__**.**_

_**Lo siento, quise poner un poco de mi idioma en este saludo, al menos no es tan típico :)**_

_**Lo siento si me**__** tardé con este capitulo, pero fue un poco difícil de escribir debido a lo que representa para mí recrear la peor tragedia de mi vida, además que lo iba a subir ayer, pero la enfermedad me tiene débil, y eso que aun es muy pronto. Ahora algunas cosas que quiero decir:**_

_**1.- agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que he recibido desde que se supo mi letal noticia, no se como agradecerles.**_

_**2:- igualmente gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**3.- a partir de aquí la historia toma un nuevo rumbo, el trágico, un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, pero bueno...**_

_**4.- este es que capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero me gustó como quedo, espero que opinen lo mismo**_

_**5.- icarly no es mío, pero si lo fuera ya sabría como seguir con la serie gracias a los innumerables fics que hay aquí**_

_**Ahora si, que tengan buena lectura**_

Capitulo 13._ Accidente. Lo que pasó antes y después.

Freddie no tenia ganas de ir a ver a su tía Margaret, y menos pasar los dos meses con ella, pero lo tenia que hacer, por obligación de su madre

El castaño se encontraba preparando sus cosas, no estaba muy animado que digamos, pero no tenia de otra

– Freddie, querido, ¿estas listo para irte? – era la voz de su madre, que lo llamaba

– Si, claro– y dicho esto se preparó para aburrirse estos dos meses

-.-

Sam todavía se encontraba durmiendo, pero se despertó inmediatamente después de que oliera un poco de tocino, rápidamente se levantó y fue a donde provenía dicho olor, sorprendiéndose al ver a su madre haciendo el desayuno

– ¿Mamá? – preguntó la chica incrédula

– Ya se quien soy– dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa y mirando a su hija sorprendida, Sam tomó asiento y se dispuso a comer

Después que comieron, cada chica (Sam y Melanie) se preparaba para pasar su día a su manera.

Punto de vista de Sam:

Ya no se que hacer, estas vacaciones, al menos hasta que nos vallamos a la playa, van a ser muy aburridas, solo faltan tres días, pero a este ritmo me van a parecer tres años.

Ahora voy en camino a ver a Freddie, lo sé, es extraño, pero solo quiero burlarme de su destino, despedirme de él y molestarlo por última vez

Llegue por fin, solo alcanzo a ver un millón de maletas, pero nadie alrededor de ellas, cuando sale Freddie un poco apurado, seguramente no le gusta su destino, pero no me importa, lo voy a seguir molestando

– Fredditto se va a ver a su querida tía– le digo mientras trato de contener una gran carcajada, pero sin éxito, soltándome a reír a carcajadas

– No molestes, me dijo, como tratando de amenazarme, yo solo lo fulmino con la mirada, para luego ver que el se contagia con mis risas, riendo él también

– ¡Ya basta!, no es gracioso

– Si, claro que lo es– para seguir riéndonos como locos.

Desafortunadamente la mamá de Freddie interrumpe este momento llamándolo para que se fueran, ya que se hacia tarde, yo solo seguí riéndome, cuando se acerca a donde yo estaba

– Bien, nos vemos en dos meses– dijo con una sonrisa y quitándose las lagrimas que le dejo el reírse

– Si, lo que digas– dije dándole la razón

Después de eso sucedió algo que no esperaba, él me abrazó, pero no dudé en responderle.

El abrazo fue algo extraño, cuando nos separamos tuve una sensación extraña, sentí que tal vez no lo volvería a ver jamás, fue algo raro

Solo pude despedirme con una sonrisa, para después ver que se iba en un taxi, cuando se fue sentí un vacío en mi corazón, tal vez Melanie tenga razón, tal vez si quiero a Freddie más que como un amigo.

Fin del Sam POV

Sam se dirigió a su casa, ya no había nada mas que hacer, salvo llegar y platicar con Melanie, tal vez pedirle algunos consejos para hacer que Freddie se fije en ella, o algo asi

Sam llego a su casa, cuando llegó buscó a Melanie, pero no estaba, la buscó en todas partes, hasta que la encontró sentada en su cuarto.

– ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – dijo Sam entrando y dándose cuenta de la presencia de su gemela

– Solo quise venir un rato a pasar el tiempo, quiero decir, Freddie y Carly ya se fueron y no hay nada que hacer– dijo Melanie recostándose en la cama de Sam

– Melanie, quiero hablar contigo– dijo Sam tomando un suspiro y sentándose al lado de ella

– ¿De que quieres hablar? – dijo la chica levantándose y sentándose al lado de su hermana

– Primero, ¿tú tienes novio?

– Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Entonces quiero un consejo, tal vez tienes razón y estoy enamorada de Freddie

– Ha, lo sabia, ¡estas enamorada de Freddie!, ¡estas enamorada de Freddie! Estas...

– ¡Quieres callarte! – dijo Sam un poco enojada y encogiéndose de hombros, molesta por el ruido de los gritos de su gemela, Sam iba a decir algo, pero su madre las interrumpe

– ¡Sam, Melanie, bajen y preparen todo para el viaje!– les gritaba su madre, de inmediato Melanie se fue, dejando a Sam sola.

-.-

El destino de Freddie no quedaba muy cerca de Seattle, pero tampoco quedaba muy lejos, por lo que decidieron rentar un auto, eso hasta les serviría para transportarse dentro de la ciudad, un señor un poco sospechoso les rento un auto a un precio increíblemente bajo, por lo que la señora Benson no se negó.

Iba manejando, como era de suponerse, la señora Benson conducía despacio, pero delante de ellos iba un auto que no avanzaba, por lo que la señora aumentó la velocidad para rebasarlo, cuando lo rebasó quiso bajar la velocidad, pero no podía...

-.-

Mientras tanto, Diwata se encontraba sentada en su casa viendo televisión cuando recibe una llamada de alguien a quien conoce muy bien

– Hola niña– dijo la voz misteriosa del otro lado de la línea  
>– ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora? – Preguntó la chica con evidente fastidio<br>– La fase 2 de mi plan a sido llevada a cabo, la señora y el chico han subido al coche modificado, solo es cuestión de unos minutos para que llegue su fatal desenlace–  
>– ¿Por qué me lo estas avisando?<br>– Porque yo se la ubicación de tu madre, ya sabes, cuando reciba noticias de la muerte de la señora y su hijo tu madre será libre  
>– Espero que no este mintiendo– y cuando dijo esto colgó, para luego soltar un suspiro, recostarse en su cama y ponerse a pensar<p>

–_Lo siento Freddie, pero la vida de mi madre es mas valiosa que la tuya_– era, entre otras cosas lo que estaba pensando Diwata, se sentía culpable, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo hecho hecho está

–_Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme_–

-.-

La señora Benson luchaba por tratar de disminuir la velocidad del auto, pero desafortunadamente no lo estaba logrando, por lo que Freddie ya se estaba asustando

– Tranquilo hijo, no tengas miedo– eran las palabras que le decía su madre para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

El auto seguía su marcha a mas de 70 km/h, la señora estaba haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de controlarlo, pero, por azares del destino se les aparece un camión de carga, el cual viajaba un poco mas lento, eso junto a la falta de frenos del auto hicieron que la señora Benson perdiera el control del auto, chocando de frente con aquel camión.

Punto de vista de Freddie:

Yo sabía que algo andaba mal desde que aquel señor nos ofreció ese auto a un precio demasiado bajo, pero como casi siempre mis sospechas son erradas no le di importancia

Ahora íbamos a casa de la tía Margaret, no me alegraba la idea, pero que se le podía hacer, íbamos en la carretera, sinceramente el camino se me estaba haciendo muy tedioso ya que mi madre conducía a 10km/h.

Llegamos a un punto en donde estaba un auto estacionado, al parecer estaba descompuesto, por primera vez mi madre aceleró para rebasarlo, lo rebasó, peo no bajaba la velocidad...

Mi madre seguía conduciendo a una velocidad increíble para ella, noté que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, lo que me asustó, ella me decía que me calmara, pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal...

Para nuestra desgracia un camión de carga se aparece justo delante de nosotros, el cual viajaba mas despacio, mi madre lo rebasó, pero para mala suerte otro se nos aparece delante, y después de eso todo se puso negro...

-.-

Sam y Melanie estaban en su casa jugando un juego que le habían enseñado a Melanie en su escuela, pero, por increíble que sonara Sam le ganaba siempre.

Se aburrieron de dicho juego, por lo que mejor decidieron ver la tele, Melanie se sentó primero mientras Sam iba por un vaso de agua, ya que tenía sed.

Sam se acercaba a donde estaba Melanie, iba sosteniendo el vaso, pero a medio camino siente como si le dieran una puñalada en el corazón, por acto reflejo soltó el vaso que tenia en la mano y le las llevó al pecho.

Melanie se volteó rápidamente al escuchar el crujir del vaso rompiéndose, viendo a su hermana tocándose el corazón, por lo que acudió para ayudarla.

– Sam, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Melanie con una gran preocupación

Sam no dijo nada, el dolor desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado, por lo que apartó sus manos

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes– dijo Sam restándole importancia– pero creo que algo le pasó a Freddie, tengo ese presentimiento

– ¿tu crees?

– Estoy segura

-.-

Mientras tanto, en el lugar del accidente, estaba el auto de la señora Benson completamente destruido, al camión casi no le pasó nada, pero el auto estaba por completo destruido.

Unas personas que presenciaron el accidente llamarón a la ambulancia, la que no tardó en llegar, al parecer el chofer del camión se dio cuenta de la magnitud del accidente y se dio a la fuga (se fue).

Los paramédicos poco podían hacer, ya que no tenían herramientas necesarias para sacar a las personas de entre los fierros retorcidos, por lo que tuvieron que llamar al grupo de rescatistas.

Cuando los rescatistas, junto con la policía llegaron al lugar, el escenario no era el mas agradable, el automóvil estaba completamente incrustado debajo del pesado camión, aun asi intentaron sacar, por lo menos a los cadáveres.

– ¿Cuál es la esperanza de encontrar algún sobreviviente? – preguntó un oficial a los rescatistas

– Es casi imposible, el accidente es demasiado fuerte

Los rescatista sacaron primero a la señora Benson, aun estaba con vida, ellos pensaron que era la única, pero entonces vieron a Freddie en el asiento del copiloto, por lo que también lo sacaron.

Después de casi una hora del accidente sacaron a la señora Benson, y media hora después a Freddie, cada uno fue llevado en ambulancias diferentes al mismo hospital, pero desafortunadamente en el camino al hospital la señora Benson no pudo más y falleció.

-.-

Punto de vista de Sam:

Ahora estoy impaciente, ni siquiera yo sé el motivo que me tiene así, ahora estoy caminando, dando vueltas alrededor de mi cama, pensando en que pudo haber pasado para tenerme así

– Deja de caminar así, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo– escucho que me dice Melanie, pero yo no le hago caso

– Algo pasó a Freddie, a Carly, no tengo idea de a quien, pero algo pasó– digo yo con mi notorio nerviosismo

Alcanzo a ver que Melanie iba a decir algo, pero es interrumpida por un ruido un poco peculiar, el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia, ambas nos asomamos por la ventana, para ver a tres ambulancias pasando rápidamente, junto con algunos policías, por lo que Melanie se tranquilizo un poco

– ¿Lo ves Sam?, nada les ha pasado ni a Freddie ni a Carly, es solo un accidente automovilístico– me dijo Melanie tratando de tranquilizarme, después de un rato de pensarlo llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez Melanie tenga razón, por lo que me tranquilicé un poco.

Fin del Sam POV.

Al día siguiente, Sam se levantó después de una larga noche en la que no pudo dormir ni un minuto de la preocupación, al parecer este iba a ser un día normal, pero el panorama dijo no.

Estaban en su casa viendo la televisión, ya que no había nada bueno que hacer, cuando las chicas reciben una llamada al teléfono local, Sam, que era la que estaba mas cerca respondió

– Buenos días– dijo una joven al otro lado de la línea– ¿usted conoce al joven Fredward Benson?

– Si, ¿pasa algo? – contestó la chica demasiado nerviosa

– Le pido que por favor venga inmediatamente al hospital de las afueras de la ciudad, hubo un accidente... – tan pronto Sam escuchó eso dejó caer el teléfono, mientras entraba en shock.

Melanie estaba viendo todo, no le dio mucha importancia, pero todo cambio cuando vio que Sam soltó el teléfono, para después entrar en shock, trató de hacerla reaccionar, hasta que después de unos minutos lo consiguió.

– ¿Qué sucede Sam? – le preguntó Melanie a su gemela

– Te dije que algo malo había pasado– dijo Sam– ahora debemos estar en camino al hospital, al parecer Freddie tuvo un accidente

– ¿Está bien? – preguntó Melanie, interrumpiendo a Sam

– No lo sé, no me dijeron, solo dijeron que Freddie y su madre chocaron de frente con un camión de carga.

– ¿Entonces...?

– ¡Ya no hables y vallamos al hospital! – fue lo ultimo que dijo Sam antes de salir corriendo al hospital.

-.-

Ambas chicas llegaron al hospital demasiado preocupadas de lo que podría haberle pasado a Freddie, entraron y Sam, como era de esperarse fue corriendo a la recepción

– ¡Quiero saber donde esta Freddie! – dijo Sam, por demás nerviosa

– esto es un hospital, le pido que guarde un poco de silencio–le contestó la encargada de forma amable

– O me dice donde esta Freddie o... – Sam iba a seguir insultando, pero Melanie la jala

– ¿Estas loca?, ¿quieres que nos saquen de aquí o que? – Dijo Melanie al ver a su hermana en ese estado– en serio estas enamorada de Freddie– dijo después con voz melosa

– ¡No necesitas gritarlo! – le grito/susurro Sam a su gemela, un poco después que eso ocurrió, se acerca a ellas un doctor

– ¿Son familiares de la familia Benson? – les preguntó el doctor al ver a las chicas preocupadas

– si, ¿Cómo están Freddie y la lo...señora Benson? – se apresuró a responder Sam

– Les tengo malas noticias– empezó a decir el doctor– el accidente que tuvieron fue muy fuerte, logramos sacar a los dos tripulantes con vida, desafortunadamente la señora Benson perdió la vida camino al hospital– dijo el doctor, a Sam no le importaba que le había pasado a la madre de Freddie, pero sabia que si algo le pasaba a ella, Freddie no sabría que hacer, por lo que se preocupo mucho

– ¿y Freddie como está? – preguntó Melanie ganándole la pregunta a Sam

– El joven está muy mal herido, ahora está en estado de coma, fue un milagro que saliera con vida de ese accidente– les dijo el doctor

– ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? – preguntó Sam, que para este momento ya estaba sollozando suavemente

– Si, es la habitación 327 del piso 12– dijo el doctor y se fue, por lo que las chicas subieron rápidamente a donde estaba Freddie

– Bien, habitación 327, a entrar– dijo Sam y abrió la puerta...

-.-

Mientras tanto, Diwata se encontraba en su casa, viendo la televisión, cuando el programa que veía es interrumpido de forma súbita por una noticia.

_Lamentamos la interrupción de su programa, pero tenemos una nota que darles, hubo un terrible accidente en las afueras de Seattle, donde el auto de la madre de Fredward Benson, productor técnico del programa de internet icarly chocó de frente con un pesado camión de carga, al parecer el chofer se dio a la fuga._

_Lograron sacar a las dos personas de entre los fierros, pero perdieron la vida camino al hospital, los mantendremos informados, por el momento regresamos con la programa..._ – Diwata apagó la televisión al ver aquella nota, se sentía culpable, pero ya estaba hecho, Freddie y su madre habían muerto, por lo que tomó su teléfono y llamó al "sujeto"

– Que lindo que tomes la iniciativa de llamarme– dijo el "sujeto" desde el otro lado de la línea  
>– Freddie y su madre están muertos, ahora libera a mi mamá– pidió la chica<br>– Oh, eso, si, lo acabe de ver– dijo el "sujeto" sin expresión alguna– me sorprende que siguieran con vida, pero murieron en camino, por lo que es un poco mejor  
>– ¿Cuándo soltaras a mi madre?<br>– Mañana a primera hora tu madre estará en tu casa  
>– Eso espero– dijo Diwata y colgó<p>

_Espero que no me este mintiendo este tipo_– era lo que pensaba en esos momentos, después de eso se acostó en su cama, puesto que ya era tarde y se durmió, esperando ver a su mamá al día siguiente...

Continuara

_**Bien, eso fue todo en este capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Terrible? ¿Quieren asesinarme?**_

_**Oigan, tengo otra idea para otro fic, seria el primer fic de rated T que escriba, lean el summary y me dicen si quieren que lo suba, es de 5 a 10 capítulos, no es muy largo**_

"_**los chicos de icarly se separan y cada uno hace su vida por su lado, Freddie regresa a Seattle 5 años después, pero algo en el ha cambiado, ahora es un asesino a sueldo, ¿Qué pasaría si le encargaran asesinar a Sam puckett? ¿Lo haría?", creo que podría, para algunos ser un AU, pero yo creo que en cinco años la gente cambia, es muy violento, pero no tanto para ser M, y los dos (Sam y Freddie) al final mueren, es todo lo que pueden saber, ya saben, si lo quieren aquí, solo díganmelo y lo verán la semana que viene**_

_**Y también decirles que voy a borrar el fic de "estoy ¿ciega?", pero no por las razones que dije, lo que pasa es que el sábado pasado vi un video musical que me llegó al alma y quiero hacerlo un one-shot.**_

_**Es todo lo que quería decir, nos vemos el sábado que viene, ya sea en este fic o en otros, y por supuesto, en el fandom :) **_


	14. Despertar, malas noticias

_**Hola mundo fanfiction, de nuevo yo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, como ya es costumbre mía decir algo al inicio, lo haré.**_

_**¿Recuerdan que en el capitulo 11 dije que PikaGirl-AAML me envió un PM diciendo que yo era un "roba niños"?, pues ya llegó una respuesta, y ahora dice que tiene "mensajes" de personas a las que estoy acosando, mejor no les explico, solo les dejo los mensajes:**_

_**Ella dice:**_

_**Mucha gente de FF me comentó de tus acosos, de como inventas historias trágicas para engañar a las personas y aprovecharte de su ingenuidad. No se juega con la familia, ni la salud, sábelo. Y lo que es más importante: ¿Cómo esperas que vayan a la boca del lobo para comprobar tus mentiras si es justamente lo que los pone en peligro? No me escribas más a mí ni a nadie, si tienes dignidad deja de publicar falsedades.**_

_**Yo respondí: **_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Ja ja, no me hagas reír, quisiera saber los nombres de quienes "dices" los estoy acosando, porque nunca he escrito nada que no sea un buen review, tal vez una mala critica, pero solo eso, si te atreves has publico lo que dices, te reto, yo lo hice en "siempre estaré contigo" y allí tengo reviews diciendo que me creen y son de usuarios con cuenta, no anónimos, entra al fandom de iCarly, casi no hay historia si review mío**_

_**¿Tú crees que jugaría con algo así? Yo no soy capaz de matar a una mosca, son seres muy necesarios en el planeta, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, no miento y lo puedo demostrar.**_

_**Como te dije antes, si quieren venir, pueden traer policías, FBI, al ejército mexicano, a quien quieran**_

_**¿Y como estas tan segura que lo que digo son mentiras? ¿A caso me conoces? Y si tengo dignidad, es por eso que me defiendo y la única forma en la que voy a dejar de escribir va a ser cuando esté tres metros bajo tierra, y alégrate, será dentro de poco. **_

_**Ja ja, ¿a quienes habré acosado? Porque no recuerdo, haz públicos los "mensajes" que tienes y quienes lo escribieron, como yo lo hice**_

_**Vale, es todo, que estés bien.**_

_**Y como siempre, la ultima opinión la tienen ustedes, los lectores**_

_**Lamento haber hecho larga esa nota, pero tenia que ponerlo, solo los dejo con lo de siempre:**_

_**ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, y el resto ya lo saben.**_

Capitulo 14.- Despertar: malas noticias.

– Habitación 327, entremos– dijo Sam y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio dentro de aquel lugar no le gustó para nada, era Freddie, que estaba conectado por innumerables cables que controlaban sus signos vitales, Sam se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Freddie y se sentó a un lado de su cama

– Dios, ¿Freddie estará bien? – preguntó Melanie, pero Sam ni se molestó en responderle, solo se sentó al lado de Freddie y allí se quedó

– ¿Cuándo crees que Freddie despierte? – de nuevo Melanie preguntó

– No lo sé, nadie lo sabe– se limito a responder la rubia mientras miraba a Freddie dormir

Punto de vista de Melanie:

No sé que estará pasando en la cabeza de mi hermana, aunque no quiera aceptarlo yo se que ella esta enamorada de Freddie, pero en serio se preocupa por él, es decir, ella fue la que me dijo que algo andaba mal, y también fue la primera en querer venir aquí, eso dice mucho.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí, creo que ya van varias horas, pero creo que eso es lo de menos, Sam sigue sentada aquí esperando a que Freddie despierte

El tiempo pasaba sin que Freddie despertara, pero ya me canse de estar aquí

– Ahorita vuelvo, voy por algo de comer– le digo a Sam, pero creo que ni me escuchó, de todos modos salgo y me voy a tratar de avisarles a Carly y Spencer.

Fin del Melanie POV.

Sam seguía esperando a que Freddie despertara sin que esto sucediera.

Punto de vista de Sam:

Aun no puedo entender que es lo que pudo haber sucedido, la madre de Freddie no maneja a más de 10km/h, pero de todas formas terminó chocando.

Pienso en todo eso mientras sostengo la mano de Freddie, llámenme loca, pero desde que nos dimos ese primer beso no dejo de pensar en él.

El tiempo sigue su marcha sin que nada nuevo pase, Freddie sigue igual.

– ¿Que es lo que pasó?– le pregunto a Freddie, se que no me puede escuchar, pero me sirve hablarle– quisiera saber como fue que chocaron– sigo hablando mientras sostengo fuertemente su mano y dejo salir una lagrima solitaria.

Las horas pasaron, ya eran aproximadamente las 10pm y Freddie no despertaba, seguí sosteniendo su mano, hasta que el sueño me venció.

Fin del Sam POV.

La mañana hizo acto de presencia, Melanie ya le había dicho a su madre la noticia y ella también estaba en el hospital, intentaron llamar a Carly, pero no pudieron.

Ya eran las 10am y Sam seguía en el cuarto de Freddie, como era de esperarse seguía dormida y todavía seguía sosteniendo la mano de Freddie, entraron Melanie y su madre, por lo que Sam se despertó y se alejó de Freddie inmediatamente

– Oh dios, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – dijo la señora puckett entrando y viendo a Freddie en ese estado

– No lo sé– dijo Sam con sarcasmo– solo me enfadé con él y decidí golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma.

– El tiempo no esta para sarcasmos, niña– dijo la señora puckett regañándola

– Discúlpala mamá, todo este asunto tiene a mi hermana muy nerviosa– dijo Melanie mientras se acercaba a Sam y le tocaba el hombro.

– Todo va a estar bien, Freddie saldrá de esta– le dijo Melanie a su hermana, para después acercarse a su madre

– Voy a ver que me dice el doctor– dijo Pamela Puckett mientras salía del cuarto seguida por Melanie, mientras Sam se quedó sola de nuevo con Freddie

–_confío en ti Freddie, yo se que puedes despertar y afrontar todo lo nuevo que venga_–pensaba Sam mientras sostenía su mano de nuevo, iba a empezar a decir eso en voz alta cuando siente que la mano de Freddie se mueve suavemente, por lo que la suelta de inmediato.

La mano de Freddie se seguía moviendo, hasta que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, pero todavía no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

–¡Freddie! – gritó Sam y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo, pero había algo extraño, Freddie no le correspondía el abrazo, a la mejor era porque todavía no estaba consiente por completo, por lo que lo soltó casi de inmediato

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Freddie después de haber despertado por completo

– Estuviste en medio de un accidente, es una fortuna que tú siguieras con vida.

– ¿Y mi madre?, ¿en que habitación está?

– Ella esta muerta, no pudo sobrevivir...

–––

Diwata estaba acostada en su cama, no hacia nada especial, solo miraba el techo, esperando a su madre, cuando la puerta de su casa se empezó a abrir lentamente, dejando ver a su mamá, ella sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarla.

– ¿Qué tienes hija?, ¿Por qué tanto cariño? – dijo la señora muy tranquila, era claro que no daba señales de haber sido secuestrada

– ¿estas bien?, ¿no te hizo nada ese sujeto? – le preguntaba la chica sin terminar el abrazo

– ¿de que estas hablando?, ¿y a que sujeto te refieres? – le preguntó la señora, que estaba muy confundida con lo que le decía su hija

– Del sujeto que te tuvo secuestrada todo este tiempo–

– Nunca estuve secuestrada, te dejé una carta diciéndote que había ganado un viaje, no te lo pude decir en persona porque todo fue muy rápido

– ¿Entonces...? – preguntó Diwata entendiendo lo que sucedía, por lo que dejó de preguntar

– Voy a estar en mi cama, vengo cansada– dijo la mamá de Diwata y se fue a su cuarto, dejando sola a Diwata.

Punto de vista de Diwata:

Ciertamente me alegro haber visto a mi madre después de este tiempo, pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que nunca estuvo secuestrada, por lo menos sé que no sufrió en este tiempo.

Sigo pensando, cuando de repente me llega el recuerdo de Freddie, Carly, Spencer y todas las demás personas, ¿entonces...? ¿Lo que hice fue en vano? ¿Freddie murió en vano?

El sentimiento de culpa me invade, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer algo asi, admito que no maté de matar a Freddie, pero fui la causante indirecta de su muerte, por lo que mis manos todavía tienen sangre.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que hice! – digo en voz alta, mientras me sostengo la cabeza en señal de desesperación, seguramente mi madre debe estar durmiendo, por lo que no me preocupo de que me pueda oír

Voy a ver si existe la pequeña posibilidad de que los dos se hayan salvado.

Fin del Diwata POV

La chica, sin pensarlo fue rápidamente al hospital, llegó y no se sorprendió al ver a Melanie y a la señora Puckett afuera, pero ella esperaba ver también a Sam, Carly y Spencer

– _Todos están afuera, a la mejor ellos están bien_– pensaba Diwata para sus adentros– _lo mejor será acercarme con ellos, después de todo me consideran su amiga_– y se acercó a donde estaban

– Hola– dijo Diwata triste, mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Melanie y Pam esperando. **(N/A: esto pasa antes de que Freddie despierte, solo para aclarar)**

– ¿Tu que haces aquí?– le preguntó Melanie, obviamente molesta

– Vine a ver como están Freddie y su madre– dijo la ojiverde también molesta

– Deberías saber que la madre de Freddie está muerta, y él también va por ese camino– dijo Melanie en un ataque de rabia, ante esto Diwata bajó la cabeza

– _Se acabó, la señora Benson se murió y Freddie va hacia el mismo destino_– pensaba la ojiverde triste, ya que su alma no tenía perdón

– Es una lastima, yo quería que se salvaran– dijo la chica cabizbaja, pero pensó que tal vez era mejor decir la verdad

– Este...yo... – empezó a hablar la ojiverde, pero es interrumpida por los gritos de Sam diciendo que Freddie había despertado

–––

– Ella esta muerta, no pudo sobrevivir– le dijo Sam a Freddie, pero él no entendía muy bien que digamos

– ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Freddie entrando en shock y entendiendo lo que pasaba

– Lo siento Freddie, pero tu madre falleció– dijo Sam con un tono triste

– yo...este– Freddie iba a seguir hablando, pero cayo de nuevo en coma, pero esta vez era peor, la maquina encargada de revisar sus signos vitales sonaba, dando a entender que el pulso de Freddie estaba muy bajo, con lo vual podía morir

– ¡Freddie, no te mueras tu también!– le decía Sam mientras sostenía fuertemente su mano

– ¡Lo siento señorita, pero tiene que salir de aquí!– le dijo una enfermera a Sam, la cual, obviamente no quería alejarse de Freddie, por lo que Melanie, Pam y Diwata sacaron a Sam.

Después de unos minutos, que para ellos fueron horas, la enfermera salió con la cabeza baja, lo que ellos notaron e inmediatamente fueron a preguntar.

– ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Freddie esta bien? – preguntó Diwata, que fue la primera en acercarse

– Lo siento, pero su amigo no pudo con la noticia, el falleció– dijo la enfermera triste– si quieren pueden entrar a verlo– finalizo y se fue.

Ambas chicas entraron primero, Diwata se acercó primero a Freddie

– No puedo creer que te murieras, sé que no te conocí lo suficiente, pero me duele tu muerte a mí también– terminó de decir esas palabras y salió del cuarto, dejando a Sam y Freddie solos.

Punto de vista de Sam:

– ¡No!, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!, ¡no pudiste haber muerto!, ¡aun tienes mucha vida por vivir! – le decía a Freddie, que esteba en la cama, muerto, no tengo palabras para decir lo triste que estoy en este momento

– Jamás creí que tu me hicieras sentir de esta forma– le digo mientras sostengo su mano, sé que no tiene caso hablarle, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo.

– Tú siempre me hacías ver el mundo de forma alegre, con esa linda sonrisa tuya que lograba hipnotizarme...

Iba a seguir hablando, pero escucho a mi madre diciendo que la enfermera viene por Freddie, por lo que decido despedirme de él de la única forma que se me ocurre, con un corto beso en los labios.

Después de un par de segundos me separo de él, ya que la perilla de la puerta se estaba abriendo, pero antes de que se abriera por completo alcanzo a escuchar a la maquina haciendo los sonidos del latir del corazón de Freddie, al mismo tiempo que lo escucho respirar

– ¡doctor, enfermera, quien sea! ¡Freddie despertó! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Después que grité eso, una lluvia de doctores entró al cuarto a ver si era cierto, todos, incluyendo a Melanie y Diwata estaban sorprendidos por el despertar de Freddie, los doctores lo revisaron y se dieron cuenta que, salvo una fractura en la mano izquierda, se encontraba bien, por lo que lo dieron de alta.

Un nuevo desafío llega a la vida de Freddie, pero para eso estoy yo, para hacerle ver la luz al final del túnel, para apoyarlo en lo que pueda, no será fácil, pero lo intentaré.

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

_**Solo una cosa que aclarar: la idea de que Freddie despertara con el beso de Sam no es mía, es del fic "el poder del amor" de Tanfer 2010, solo que ahí es Freddie quien despierta a Sam, se me hizo linda la idea y aquí está :-)**_

_**Bien, es todo, ya saben, dejen reviews dando su opinión, y si los estoy "acosando", también háganlo saber :-S**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	15. Salida facil: Suicidio

_**Hola, antes que nada una disculpa a sediielovefan4ever porque le dije que este capitulo lo subiría el domingo pasado, pero por otros motivos que ella conoce no lo pude subir, pero ya lo tengo, y en pago trataré de subir el que sigue mañana, o a más tardar el lunes.**_

_**También quisiera agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, el que deje el primer review en este capitulo tendrá el honor de ser mi review numero 100, gracias a todos por el apoyo**_

_**Sin más que decir los dejo con lo de siempre: icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero algún día serán míos :)**_

_**A leer**_

Capitulo 15.- Salida fácil: suicidio.

Todos los chicos (Sam, Freddie, Melanie y Diwata) fueron al apartamento de Carly, eso ya era costumbre aunque ella no estuviera, Diwata solo se sentó en el sofá, Melanie fue a la cocina por algo de comer y Sam y Freddie apenas iban entrando.

–Por fin llegamos, solo quiero irme a mi casa a pensar– dijo Freddie sin expresión alguna y se fue a su apartamento.

– ¿Creen que deba ir con él? – preguntó Sam a las demás chicas

–Creo que es más que lógico– dijo Melanie y con eso Sam fue a su apartamento.

Sam iba a entrar al apartamento de Freddie, intentó abrir la puerta, pero le fue imposible, al parecer estaba con seguro, sacó uno de sus pasadores para el cabello y abrió la puerta, consiguió su objetivo, pero para entrar hacia falta mucho más, ya que la puerta tenia por lo menos otros cuatro seguros.

– ¡Abre esa puerta! – dijo Sam que ya estaba algo alterada por intentar entrar por la fuerza

– ¡No voy a abrir!, ¡necesito pensar y quiero estar solo! – gritó Freddie desde el interior, por lo que Sam decidió rendirse y regresar al apartamento Shay

Diwata y Melanie se seguían llevando igual, con un odio extremo, el cual se agravaría si ellos supieran la verdad, mientras Sam luchaba por abrir la puerta, ellas empezaron a discutir:

–Voy a ver a Freddie– dijo Melanie e iba a salir, pero Diwata la detuvo

–Freddie no es tuyo, sábelo bien niña engreída–

–Tampoco tuyo, el está enamorado de mi hermana, y eso no va a cambiar–

– ¡No me hagas reír! – dijo Diwata, iban a seguir peleando, pero ven a Sam entrar, por lo que dejan de discutir y se acercan a la rubia diabólica

– ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que se miraran con odio– ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a Freddie? – Melanie preguntó

–El tonto tiene cerrada su puerta con no sé cuantos seguros, logre abrir la puerta, pero no es suficiente

– ¿desde cuando te rendiste? – Le reprochaba Melanie– el chico que amas está sufriendo demasiado, haz lo que puedas, pero quiero que estés con Freddie en estos momentos que está pasando

– ¡ya te dije que entre Freddie y yo nunca va a pasar nada! – Gritó Sam bastante enojada– yo lo odio, él me odia, asi funcionan las cosas

–Pues entonces dile que lo odias, pero hazlo frente a él– esta vez Diwata tomó la palabra– tal vez me gusta Freddie, pero no lo conozco tanto como tú, y estoy segura que si él quiere ver a alguien, ese alguien serás tú–

Sam regresó a la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla, pero Melanie recibe una llamada de su madre, por lo que sube al estudio para contestar

– ¿bueno? – La típica pregunta después de atender  
>–Melanie, hagan lo que sea posible para evitar que ese chico tome el camino equivocado– era la mamá de Sam quien le estaba hablando<br>– ¿A que te refieres con "el camino equivocado"?  
>–Ese chico está extremadamente triste, tanto que puede cometer locuras<br>–Oh, claro– dijo Melanie entendiendo lo que su madre le decía– haremos lo posible– dijo Melanie y colgó, para después bajar y ver a Diwata, la cual había escuchado todo, ya que Melanie era un poco sorda y siempre ponía el altavoz, al parecer esto iba a dar inicio a una nueva batalla.

– ¿siempre eres tan chismosa? – le dijo Melanie a Diwata

–Solo cuando se puede– dijo la ojiverde sonriendo, pero entendía que si seguía peleada con ella no lograrían ayudar a Freddie a superar su pérdida, por lo que tenían que hacer las paces

–Escucha Melanie– dijo la ojiverde llamando su atención, Melanie iba a seguir discutiendo con ella, pero Diwata habló primero– sé que no te caigo nada bien–

– ¿Apenas te diste cuenta? – dijo Melanie con sarcasmo

–Deja de interrumpirme y escucha– dijo Diwata muy molesta, ya que Melanie no ponía de su parte para hacer las paces– debemos hacer que Freddie salga de esta depresión en la que va a estar sumido, y no lograremos nada si estamos peleadas, tu madre tiene razón, Freddie es capaz de cometer locuras si no lo ayudamos, entonces, ¿hacemos las paces? – preguntó Diwata mientras le tendía la mano a Melanie en son de amistad.

La rubia no quería hacer las paces con ella, pero tenía razón, no lograrían nada estando peleadas, por lo que decidió acceder a la tregua– tregua– dijo Melanie estrechando sus manos, y después de eso fueron a ver a Sam

Sam seguía peleando contra la puerta, después de un par de minutos logró abrirla, por lo que las tres chicas entraron a buscarlo, primero fueron a su cuarto, pero no estaba, lo buscaron en el cuarto de la señora Benson, pero tampoco estaba allí por lo que se decidieron a buscarlo por separado.

Melanie lo buscó en la cocina, pero el chico no estaba en ningún lado, Diwata buscó en la sala y el comedor, pero también estaban vacíos, mientras Sam buscaba en su cuarto de nuevo, lo buscó en todos los lugares, la chica siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la salida de emergencias y vio al chico perdido en sus pensamientos.

– ¿puedo pasar? – le preguntó Sam a Freddie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

–Claro– dijo Freddie todavía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo

–Sé que todo esto te duele, pero no puedes sumirte en depresión por esto, tu madre murió, pero tienes que ser fuerte por todas las personas que te quieren, Carly, Melanie, Spencer, pero sobre todo yo–

–Muchas gracias Sam, en serio vale mucho para mi lo que dijiste, pero no creo soportar la vida sin mi madre– dijo Freddie sin mirar a la chica

–Sé que tu madre te sobreprotegía demasiado, pero también sé que tu puedes con esto– le dijo Sam mientras le tocaba el hombro– haz la lucha

El chico no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando a la nada, por lo que Sam mejor lo dejo pensando.

Sam salió, pero sentía intriga al dejar al chico solo, por lo que después de unos minutos volvió a entrar.

Mientras tanto, Melanie y Diwata habían dejado de buscar al escuchar a Sam hablando, por lo que se limitaron a esperar afuera del cuarto, vieron salir a Sam, ellas pensaron que Freddie saldría con ella, pero no fue asi, por lo que le preguntaron a Sam que sucedía

– ¿Por qué dejaste a Freddie solo? – Le preguntaba Diwata– él necesita estar con alguien, y ese alguien eres tú

–Él me dijo que quería estar solo para pensar, pero tengo un mal presentimiento– dijo Sam, pero después de hablar sintió casi lo mismo que sintió cuando Freddie tuvo ese trágico accidente, por lo que entró corriendo a ver como estaba Freddie.

Sam entró y el escenario que vio no fue el mejor que pudo ver, Freddie estaba a punto de saltar desde ese octavo piso con la intención de matarse, pero eso Sam no lo iba a permitir, como pudo corrió hacia él antes que se diera cuenta y lo tomó de la cintura para no dejarlo caer, estaba abrazando a Freddie, como pudo lo llevó debajo de aquel barandal, y cuando el chico ya estaba a salvo empezaron los regaños

– ¡¿estas loco Freddie? – Empezó a regañarlo la rubia– ¿querías suicidarte?

–No puedo vivir sin mi madre, estaré mejor muerto–

–Nunca, escúchalo bien, ¡NUNCA!, digas eso, el suicidio no es la solución a tus problemas, entiéndelo– le dijo Sam mientras ambos tomaban asiento en aquel lugar especial

–Esto no es fácil para mí, siempre fui sobre protegido por mi madre, y ahora estaré solito en este mundo

–¡Tu no estas solo! – le gritaba Sam para hacerlo entender razones– tienes a Carly que es como tu hermana, tienes a Spencer que es como el padre que nunca tuviste, tienes a Melanie y Diwata que son tus amigas, y me tienes a mí, yo siempre estaré contigo para lo que quieras.

–Pensé que me odiabas–

–No es asi, sabes tan bien como yo que eso de pelear ya es parte de nuestras vidas, pero también sabes que puedo ser una buena amiga cuando me necesitan– dijo Sam sonriendo sinceramente

–En serio valoro todo lo que me has dicho, eso vale mucho, y más viniendo de ti– le dijo Freddie sonriendo, provocando que la chica también sonriera

–Vamos al apartamento de Carly– dijo Sam, y después de esto ambos chicos salieron con rumbo al apartamento de Carly

-.-

Diwata se quedó un poco atrás para hacer una llamada:

– ¿Hola? –Preguntó el receptor de aquella llamada  
>–Quiero que me digas el motivo por el cual mataste a Freddie y a su madre– preguntó Diwata, evidentemente molesta<br>–Eso no te importa, tu madre está a salvo, asi que deja de molestarme–  
>–¡porque ella nunca estuvo secuestrada! – Dijo Diwata aun más molesta<br>– Oh si, muy cierto, pero eso no importa–  
>–Usted sabe que puede terminar en la cárcel por lo que hizo<br>–Yo se hacer bien las cosas, y quien va a estar en la cárcel vas a ser tú, no yo– dijo aquel sujeto y colgó, haciendo sentir a Diwata aun más culpable

La ojiverde llegó a donde estaban nos demás chicos, y también tomó siento en el sofá Shay

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le preguntó Melanie, al parecer si era cierto eso de tratar de llevarse bien

– Tuve que llamar a mi mamá para que sepa donde estoy– dijo Diwata y se aplaudió internamente por la mentira que se le ocurrió

–Como sea– dijo Sam, iba a prender la televisión, pero se da cuenta que Freddie sigue triste por su reciente perdida, por lo que quiere alegrarlo un poco

– ¿Me acompañas a licuados locos? – preguntó Sam dirigiéndose a Freddie, él iba a decir que no, pero Sam no le da la oportunidad, lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva, dejando solas a Diwata y Melanie

–El dulce olor del amor adolescente– dio Melanie con tono soñador

–Di lo que quieras– dijo Diwata, también sonriendo, cosa extraña para Melanie, ya que ella pensaba que Diwata estaba enamorada de Freddie

–Pensé que te gustaba Freddie– preguntó Melanie un poco confundida

–Yo pensé lo mismo, pero me di cuenta que no es real, en cambio, tu hermana si que lo quiere–

–Si, si, dejemos de hablar y vallamos a ver donde están– dijo Melanie y se fueron a buscarlos a los licuados locos

-.-

Sam y Freddie iban llegando a licuados locos, tomaron asiento en una mesa, y T´bo no tardó en hacer su aparición el cual esta vez tenía tamales ensartados en su palo

– ¿No quieren un tamalito?– les preguntaba T´bo sosteniendo su palo

– ¡T´bo! – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez, en lugar de molestarse por decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo, solo pudieron sonreírse el uno al otro

Melanie y Diwata llegaron al lugar, esta de más decir que no se sorprendieron al ver a Sam y Freddie sonriéndose

– ¿Por qué tan alegres? – les preguntó Melanie a los chicos, que al parecer ni cuenta se habían dado de la llegada de las chicas

–Lo sentimos, no nos dimos cuenta a que hora llegaron– dijo Freddie

–Eso no importa–dijo Sam con indiferencia– será mejor que vayamos a casa, ya es tarde– de nuevo Sam habló

–Freddie ¿vienes a dormir con nosotras? – le preguntó Melanie

– ¡QUE! – preguntaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

–si, no podemos dejar que Freddie duerma solo, apenas esta saliendo de su crisis personal– le dijo Melanie a Sam, mientras Diwata hablaba con Freddie

Entonces acordaron eso, Freddie viviría con ellas hasta que él lograra superar su perdida, se despidieron de Diwata y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

Punto de vista de Diwata:

_No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, y ahora ese sentimiento es más fuerte ahora que Sam, Melanie y Freddie me consideran su amiga, tengo que decirles la verdad, es mejor ahora, lo hare mañana_

Y con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir, esperando que si pueda decirles la verdad de los hechos

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

_**Bien, eso fue todo el capitulo 15, nos veremos el domingo o el lunes XD**_

_**Good bye! **_


	16. Confesiones

_**¡Saludos a todos!**_

_**De nuevo yo con otro capitulo de este fic, es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste**_

_**Solo me queda agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, y decirles que dejen más :-)**_

_**Sin más que decir los dejo leer.**_

Capitulo 16.- confesiones

Era un día lluvioso en Seattle, de esos días en los que no puedes ni salir por un segundo, Freddie estaba en el cuarto de Sam, al igual que Melanie, las chicas aun seguían durmiendo, pero Freddie se dio cuenta que ya eran las 11am, aun asi siguió recostado

–_te extraño madre...esta vida no merece llamarse vida si tu no estas conmigo_– eran los pensamientos de cierto chico castaño, el cual aun seguía triste por su reciente perdida

Los pensamientos de Freddie son interrumpidos por Melanie, la cual se acababa de despertar, viendo al castaño muy distraído

– ¿en que piensas? – le preguntó la rubia amable al ver a Freddie en ese estado

–Pienso en todo, desde el misterioso accidente hasta lo mucho que me hará falta mi madre–contestó el chico bajando la mirada, lo que Melanie notó

–Animo, sabemos que eso es difícil de superar, pero sabes que cuentas con nosotras para lo que necesites– dijo la chica sonriendo

–Gracias, en serio te lo agradezco– dijo el chico, también sonriendo– si me disculpas, tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas– dijo y salió de aquel lugar

-.-

Punto de vista de Diwata:

Uff, hoy en definitiva no va a ser un buen día, tendré que decirles a los chicos lo que en realidad pasó en ese accidente, pero ojala fuera tan fácil, es imposible que no me odien después de decirles algo, si Melanie me odia por el simple hecho de respirar junto a Freddie, aunque la tregua esté en pie, estoy segura que esta va a caer con esto,

Lo mejor será prepararme para este día, tomar una ducha para tratar de poner en mi mente las palabras que voy a decirles.

El mejor camino es uno realmente largo, tan largo que jamás quisiera llegar, pero lo inevitable tarde o temprano te alcanza, como en este caso, estoy a unos pasos de tocar la puerta de la casa de Melanie, miro la puerta con temor, no quiero tener que perder su amistad por este hecho, pero se van a enterar de alguna manera, y es mejor ahora...

Fin del Diwata POV.

La ojiverde tocó la puerta, para ser recibida por Melanie, la cual simplemente la saluda con la mano, Diwata corresponde este saludo, para después entrar

– ¿Cómo está Freddie? – pregunto la ojiverde en un intento de iniciar conversación

–Como siempre, solo han pasado dos días, es imposible que eso se borre de un día para el otro

–Te duele verlo asi, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó Diwata arqueando las cejas

–Quien estaría feliz con esto– preguntó Melanie con sarcasmo, pero muy triste, después de esto Sam se une a la conversación

– ¿de que están hablando? – preguntó la chica intentando entrar en el tema

–De Freddie, es claro que debemos ayudarlo, ya quiso suicidarse una vez, hay que evitar que eso suceda, uno no sabe si la próxima vez lo logre– dijo Diwata– hay que encontrar la manera de distraerlo y hacer que se olvide de la tragedia

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Freddie? – preguntó Sam viendo para todos lados, intentando encontrar al chico

–Me dijo que saldría por un rato, pero no me dijo donde– simplemente le limitó a responder su gemela

–Será mejor que lo busquemos, no vaya a querer suicidarse de nuevo– dijo Sam muy preocupada, ya que sabía que no tenía que fingir su amor por el chico delante de las chicas

–Bien dicho– Diwata hablo y después de esto se fueron a buscarlo.

Melanie fue a su apartamento y al de Carly, Diwata fue a licuados locos y Sam fue al parque, después de un rato buscando Sam lo logró encontrar sentado en una banca, algo muy extraño ya que hace poco había dejado de llover, pero todo aun continuaba mojado

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sam sentándose a su lado

–Quise venir a despejar mi mente, aclarar mis ideas sobre lo que está pasando

Sam no pudo soportarlo mas, se acercó al chico, plantándole un fuerte abrazo, el chico estaba confundido, pero sabia que Sam si se preocupaba por él, y después de unos segundos respondió al gesto amable.

Sam se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sabia que Freddie no le diría nada, pero aun tenia una reputación que cuidar, con lo que se separo del chico dándole un leve codazo en el estomago

– ¡Ouch! – Se quejó el castaño– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Para que recuerdes como soy yo–Dijo la rubia sonriendo

–Ciertamente extrañaba esto de ti, eres completamente impredecible–le dijo Freddie sonriendo, y sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando lentamente para un beso, el cual hubiera llegado de no ser por Melanie quien se acercó a donde ellos estaban

La chica notó lo incomodo del ambiente, y lo cerca que estuvo su hermana de obtener un beso del chico que mas ama, pero, como siempre, metió la pata.

Por su parte, Sam y Freddie inmediatamente sacudieron sus cabezas, tratando de borrar lo que estuvo apunto de suceder, era clara su confusión, la de ambos

–Yo...lo siento...me voy por allá...los veo luego– trató Melanie de arreglar la situación

–Voy por un helado– dijo Sam, se levantó y se fue, dejando a Melanie y Freddie solos

Freddie iba a tratar de escapar de Melanie, pero no lo logró, antes de que se levantara Melanie empezó el cuestionario

– ¿Qué fue lo que vi? –

–Yo...este...nada, no viste nada, solo me pareció haber visto que Sam tenía una pestaña en el ojo y quise quitársela– dijo el chico muy nervioso y desviando la mirada, claras señales de que estaba mintiendo

–A mi no me engañas, sé lo malo que eres mintiendo– dijo Melanie con una gran sonrisa, ya que sabia que los sentimientos de su hermana eran correspondidos– a ti te gusta Sam–

– ¿Qué?...yo...este...eso no es cierto... – de nuevo el chico tratando de defenderse sin éxito, Melanie solo arqueo una ceja, Freddie soltó un suspiro y dijo:

–Por favor no le digas–

–No te preocupes, solo quiero saber desde cuando te gusta mi hermana–

–No lo sé, desde nuestro primer beso, tal vez desde antes, no te puedo decir eso– dijo Freddie nervioso– pero si ella se entera es capaz de sacarme los ojos–

–No te preocupes, no le voy a decir–dijo Melanie como si nada, pero estaba sonriendo interiormente

–Quiero hacerte otra pregunta– dijo Melanie con seriedad, preocupando un poco al chico

–Adelante, no puedo perder nada– dijo Freddie

–Ya no tienes pensado suicidarte ¿verdad? –

–No, gracias a ti y a Sam he aprendido que no gano nada con quitarme la vida, no soy alguien que cree en el destino, pero pienso que el destino me quiso dejar vivo para algo, y ese algo es tu hermana– dijo Freddie sonriendo y señalando a Sam que estaba parada cerca de un árbol, dando la espalda, al parecer viendo algo

–Será mejor salir, no vaya a ser que te enamores de mí ahora– dijo Melanie sonriendo– después de todo Sam y yo somos idénticas

–Tal vez sean iguales en apariencia, pero estoy seguro que en la forma de ser y actuar nunca van a ser iguales, y me enamoré de Sam por eso, su carácter y determinación, por su... –

–Si si, será mejor ir con ella romeo– dijo Melanie interrumpiendo a Freddie, para ir a donde estaba Sam.

Diwata llegó un poco después a reunirse con ellos, estaba decidida a decirles la verdad, por lo que era hora de hablar.

–Este... ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? – preguntó la chica seriamente, y muy nerviosa

–Claro, pero ¿de que quieres hablar? – preguntó Sam muy confundida

–Sobre algo que hará que me odien después– dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, se había arrepentido de hablar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

–No creo que haya algo para que te odiemos– dijo Freddie tiernamente, poniendo aun más nerviosa a la chica

–Freddie, Sam y Melanie quiero hablar sobre el accidente y lo que pasó antes de este– dijo Diwata muy seria– pero no quiero hablar aquí, vamos a un ligar un poco mas solitario–

– ¿Al apartamento de Carly?– Dijo Sam como lo mas obvio, para después irse a aquel lugar

– ¿No crees que Carly nos odiará si se da cuenta que entramos a su apartamento sin que ella esté?– peguntó Freddie al ir llegando al apartamento

–No lo creo, somos sus mejores amigos– dijo Sam como lo más obvio– asi que entremos– dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando

Llegaron y se fueron directamente al estudio, para estar aun más solos, y con eso era hora para que Diwata hablara

–Di lo que nos querías decir– le dijo Sam

–Es un poco difícil– empezó la ojiverde a hablar–

– ¡Dilo ya!– dijo Sam completamente alterada y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

–Bien, pero quiero que me prometan que no usaran la violencia física ni la venganza– dijo Diwata, confundiendo a Freddie y Melanie, pero enojando aún más a Sam

–¡dilo ya! – dijo una Sam muy alterada, por lo que Diwata no tenia escapatoria

–Yo... –la ojiverde empezó a hablar, pero es interrumpida por el teléfono de Melanie, ella sale a responder

–Bueno, ¿Quién habla? –  
>–Soy tu madre, espero que no se les haya olvidado que mañana nos vamos de vacaciones– dijo la señora Puckett<br>–Claro que... ¿Mañana? – dijo Melanie entendiendo– Solo quedan unas cuantas horas para estar listas– dijo la chica muy alterada  
>–Yo les dije con tiempo– se justifico la señora<br>–Si, lo sé, le digo a Sam y regresamos para estar listas– le dijo Melanie por el teléfono  
>–Creo que deberían invitar a su amigo, es muy peligroso si lo dejan solo en esas condiciones<br>– ¿no hay problema?  
>–Claro que no, invítenlo– dijo la señora Puckett– tengo que colgar, nos vemos en la casa– dijo y colgó<p>

–_no puedo creer que se nos olvidaran las vacaciones_– pensó Melanie–_lastima, lo que nos quiera decir Diwata tendrá que esperar_–

La chica se acercó de regreso a donde estaban los otros, interrumpiendo a Diwata

–Lo siento chica Diwata, pero lo que nos quieras decir tendrá que esperar, mi madre nos va a llevar de vacaciones y solo tenemos unas horas para prepararnos–

–Claro, lo entiendo, no se preocupen, les diré luego– Dijo Diwata como si nada, pero en su interior suspiraba de alivio porque se había salvado– Los veré luego– dijo y se fue.

–Entonces...yo me voy a mi apartamento– empezó a decir Freddie, pero Melanie lo corta

– Tú vas a venir con nosotras, mi madre me dijo que te invitara con nosotras a las vacaciones.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, provocando que Melanie sonriera

–Que lindos se ven cuando hacen eso– dijo Melanie sonriendo, lo que enojó un poco a los chicos

–Como sea, solo hay que irnos ya– dijo Sam saliendo del estudio, para después ser alcanzada por los otros, y regresar a su casa para prepararse para sus vacaciones.

_**Eso fue todo, apenas empieza la historia, en esas vacaciones va a pasar algo que ni se imaginan, pueden dar sus teorías, pero no creo que atinen :S.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, el cual espero poder subir el sábado. **_


	17. ¿Arrestado?

_**Hola, de nuevo yo con otro capitulo de mi fic, como lo prometí aquí está**_

_**Antes que nada una cosa que decir, este iba a ser el ultimo capitulo del año, porque me regresaba a mi país y con todo eso no me iba a quedar tiempo ni para leer, pero por otro motivo de fuerza mayor (mucho mayor) no me voy, me quedo y seguiré subiendo historias, espero que no les moleste, y si les molesta pues...**_

_**Oh si, a SEDDIE-015: tus predicciones me dieron risa cuando las lei, no le atinaste, pero hubo una que me gustó y la voy a incluir en un futuro, gracias por tu review**_

_**Jenmcfan: casi le atinas a lo que pasará en un futuro, pero en este capitulo estuviste muy lejos, gracias por tu review**_

_**Asi como también agradezco los reviews a purplehAM138, aniTha 3, KeNiiNiCoL, neurocik23, SEDDIEnto, Caaro13, Tocino Bolivianoseddie 1994 y a Seddielovefan4ever ¡muchas gracias!**_

_**Ahora si, disfruten la lectura.**_

Capitulo 17.- ¿arrestado?

Sam, Melanie y Freddie llegaron a casa de ellas, pero Freddie se dio cuenta de algo, él no podría hacer sus maletas ahí, ya que no tenia nada en la casa de las chicas, por lo que va saliendo lentamente del cuarto de las chicas, para que estas no se dieran cuenta

– ¿vas a algún lado? – le preguntó Melanie que veía al chico salir lentamente

–Si, voy a mi apartamento para poder hacer mis maletas, necesito empacar lo que voy a llevar– dijo el chico sonriendo con lógica

–Tienes razón, no pensamos en eso, adelante, ve y trae tus cosas, te estaremos esperando, dijo Melanie

–Si, regreso en un par de horas– dijo el chico y se fue, pero antes de salir Melanie le dice

–Mas te vale, el tiempo se acaba, recuerda que mañana a primera hora nos vamos

–Si, no lo olvido– dijo el chico y se fue, dejando sola a la chica.

Después de un momento llega Sam buscando a Freddie, seguramente para alguna de sus bromas, pero ve a su hermana sentada sola, pensando

– ¿en que tanto piensas Mel? – le preguntó Sam a su gemela, pero ella estaba tan distraída que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de su hermana

–En nada– dijo Melanie sacudiendo su cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos

–Vamos, puedes decírmelo– dijo su gemela– sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras–

–Esta bien, pero promete que no te vas a enojar– le pidió Melanie, a lo que Sam asintió

–Bien, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba Freddie? – empezó a decir Melanie, Sam en este punto tenia los puños apretados, Melanie dudó en seguir, pero era lo mejor– Creo que no solo me gusta, creo que me estoy enamorando de él– finalizó la chica y agachó la cabeza, en señal que esperaba un golpe

–Yo...este... –Sam no sabia que decir, ella le había dicho a Melanie que Freddie le gustaba, pero con los sucesos del accidente al parecer ese sentimiento había crecido demasiado, ahora quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con él, y no solo eso, sino que después de ese beso con el que Freddie despertó sintió, en lo profundo de su alma que Freddie le había correspondido

– ¿Sam? – preguntó Melanie chasqueando (tronando) los dedos intentando hacer reaccionar a Sam, que seguía en las nubes

– ¿Qué...ah...como? – preguntó Sam al aire, pero después recordó lo que Melanie le había dicho

–No vas a matarme ¿verdad? – preguntó Melanie temerosa de lo que Sam ple pudiera hacer

–No, Freddie es lindo, por lo que no te culpo, pero si le pones un dedo encima te juro que te mato– dijo Sam alzando los puños, amenaza que asustó a Melanie, quien no tiene de otra más que asentir

–Bien– dijo Sam un poco más tranquila– por cierto ¿Dónde está Freddie? –

–Se fue a su casa a hacer sus maletas, vuelve en unas horas, ¿Por qué?, ¿lo extrañas? – dijo Melanie con voz melosa

–No, es solo que le tenía una broma, pero supongo que tendrá que esperar– dijo Sam como si nada

–––

Las horas pasaron y todo seguía normal, la noche ya había aparecido, lo que preocupaba a ambas chicas.

– ¿Dónde estará Freddie? – preguntó Melanie muy preocupada

–No lo sé, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo– dijo Sam y se fue sin dar tiempo a que Melanie dijera algo.

Sam iba caminando en las desiertas y frías calles de Seattle, antes de llegar a licuados locos logra ver al chico caminando, por lo que le grita para que la vea, después de eso ambos siguieron caminando, pero en el camino se topan con tres chicos, que al parecer estaban tomados (ebrios borrachos, como quieran)

–Hola hermosura hip– dijo uno de los chicos

– ¿Qué haces sola tan tarde? Hip– le preguntó otro

–Ven con nosotros, hip, te la vas a pasar muy bien– le dijo el tercero, Freddie, ante esta insinuación que le hacían a Sam cerró los puños sin que Sam se diera cuenta

– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿se va a enojar tu novio? Hip – le dijo el primero

–Vamos, va a ser divertido– le dijo el tercero acercándose peligrosamente a Sam, cuando el chico estuvo a punto de tocar a Sam zaz, un certero puñetazo va a parar a la cara de aquel chico, el cual estaba sangrando de la nariz

–Espero que eso les sirva de advertencia– dijo Freddie alzando los puño, haciendo que los chicos se fueran asustados

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó Sam

–No quería que esos chicos se aprovecharan de ti– dijo Freddie simplemente

–Pues...gracias– simplemente dijo Sam y siguieron caminando

Llegaron a casa sin contratiempos, directo a dormir

ZzZzZzZzZzZ

Al día siguiente Sam y Melanie se despiertan temprano, pero ya que era hora de irse decidieron despertar a Freddie

–Sam, despierta a Freddie– le dijo Melanie a Sam

–Será un placer– dijo Sam sonriendo y llevando una cubeta con agua y hielos, pero Melanie la detiene

–Asi no, levántalo bien o si no me obligaras a que yo lo haga como lo hiciste cuando estaba en coma

–Que ni se te ocurra– dijo Sam amenazando a Melanie, para irse a despertar a Freddie

–––

El día siguió normal, los cuatro ya iban en el avión hacia la playa, el viaje fue sin contratiempos, al parecer iban a ser unas buenas vacaciones para Freddie, ya que necesitaba despejar su mente, y este viaje era una buena opción

–Voy a ver la piscina que hay dentro del hotel– dijo Melanie y se fue

–Yo voy a que me den un masaje– dijo la señora Puckett y también se fue, dejando solos a Sam y Freddie

–Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Le preguntó la chica– ¿A dónde quieres ir?

–Me gustaría ver el atardecer en la playa– dijo Freddie sonriendo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

– ¿en que piensas? – le preguntó Sam al ver al chico en ese estado

–Oh, en nada– dijo Freddie sacudiéndose la cabeza– es solo que hace muchos años mi padre me llevó a la playa y me encantaba ver el atardecer con él– dijo Freddie con mirada perdida

–Entonces vamos a verlo– dijo Sam y lo jaló de la mano para irse a la playa

Iban caminando tranquilamente, tan tranquilos que ni cuenta se dieron que iban todavía de las manos, pero al parecer a ninguno le importaba.

Llegaron al lugar, solo para ser recibidos por la suave brisa marina, el viento soplaba levemente, pero era un aire helado, señal de una noche fría.

–Es lindo ¿verdad? – le preguntó Freddie a Sam

–Si, es hermoso– dijo Sam volteándose a ver a Freddie– Pero no tanto como tú–Dijo lo último en un susurro

– ¿dijiste algo? – preguntó Freddie

–No, nada– y siguieron viendo el atardecer hasta que se terminó

–Bien, ya cayó la noche, será mejor volver al hotel– dijo Freddie, pero entonces se dio cuenta que él y Sam tenían sus manos agarradas

–Si– dijo Sam y se dio cuenta de lo mismo, por lo que se soltó de inmediato

–Una carrera al hotel– dijo Sam poniendo una apuesta, pero sobre todo tratando de disolver el momento incomodo que se formaría con eso

–Me parece bien– dijo Freddie– pero el perdedor debería perder algo ¿no crees?

–Solo hay que correr y ya–Dijo Sam– a las tres, uno...tres, ya– dijo y se fue corriendo, mientras Freddie estaba confundido, pero después reaccionó y también corrió

Iban corriendo, como era de esperarse Sam iba delante de Freddie, cuando entraron al hotel seguían corriendo, por lo que no vieron a Melanie delante de ellos, Sam seguía corriendo, y como venia volteando para ver donde venia Freddie no vio a Melanie, por lo que chocó con ella, y Freddie estaba igual de distraído que se tropezó con ellas también

– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – preguntó Melanie muy molesta mientras se trataba de levantar

–Freddie me retó a correr– dijo Sam poniendo una excusa

– ¿yo?, tú fuiste quien me dijo que corriéramos– dijo Freddie levantándose también

–No me importa quien fue, solo dejen de hacerlo– dijo Melanie, se levantó y se fue dejándolos de nuevo solos

–Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana va a ser un gran día– dijo Sam, se levantó y se fue, poco tiempo después Freddie también se fue

–––

Mientras tanto, en Seattle se encontraba Diwata sentada en su casa, cuando recibe una llamada

–Hola chica rarita– dijo el sujeto que ella conocía bien  
>–Creí que me iba a dejar de molestar después que hiciera su trabajo sucio– dijo la chica molesta<br>–Oh si, es cierto, solo quería ver como vives con la culpa– dijo el sujeto y después soltó una carcajada  
>–Si si, déjeme vivir mi vida Y preocúpese porque no lo vayan a arrestar por lo que hiso– dijo la chica completamente molesta y colgó el teléfono<p>

Punto de vista de Diwata:

_¿Este maldito sujeto no va a dejar de molestarme?_ – no ve que estoy entre la espada y la pared, si no les digo nada a los chicos cuando se enteren me van a odiar y el dolor va a ser mayor para ellos, si les digo ahora me van a odiar, pero tal vez su dolor sea menor, les diré cuando regresen de vacaciones, si les digo ahora solo voy a interrumpirlos y molestarlos

Uff, que difícil es esto

Fin del Diwata POV

–––

Un nuevo día llegó a las playas de Hawái, donde Sam, Freddie, Melanie y la señora puckett se encontraban tomando sus vacaciones, la primera en despertarse fue Melanie, estaba despierta, pero no quería levantarse, y mientras estaba acostada se quedó pensando en como hacer que Freddie y Sam terminaran como novios antes de regresar de vacaciones

–_Como le haré, como le haré, estos dos son muy orgullosos y ninguno aceptara que se aman asi nada mas, algo se me tiene que ocurrir_– seguía pensando la chica, hasta que se le ocurrió un plan, tomó una libreta y se puso a escribir su idea...

Sam se despertó y de inmediato fue a la cocina para comer algo, mientras que Freddie seguía durmiendo

–––

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, los chicos estaban jugando en la playa, simplemente tirándose arena en los pies, metiéndose a nadar y cosas asi, Melanie llevó su tan querida libreta para empezar con su loco plan

–Esto es un poco raro– dijo Sam de pronto– somos adolescentes y estamos jugando como niños con la arena–

–Si, pero velo de esta forma, no sabemos cuando regresaremos a la playa, además que, ¿Quién podría decirnos algo?, todos los chicos te tienen miedo– dijo Freddie sonriendo, Melanie al ver esto se fue alejando lentamente

–Tienes un poco de razón, – dijo Sam y siguieron jugando como niños pequeños,

En eso estaban cuando escucharon una sirena de ambulancia, o eso parecía, ya que se escuchaban varias sirenas, después los ruidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, se voltearon a ver por todos lados para ver si lograban ver algo, un incendio, algún gran accidente, algo.

Melanie y la señora Puckett llegaron a donde estaban los chicos, para ver que no les había pasado nada, cuando se reunieron pensaron que sería mejor irse al hotel.

Iban camino al hotel, cuando ven pasar tres camionetas del FBI **(N/A: de esas camionetas negras que te salen en el GTA San Andreas con el nivel de cinco estrellas, yo las llamo "limosinas negras":-P)** las vieron pasar y pensaron que era una persecución o algo asi, por lo que suspiraron de alivio, pero el alivio les duro poco, ya que las camionetas se regresaron al ver a Freddie, una se puso delante de ellos, mientras que las otras también les bloqueaban el camino, los cuatro no sabían que pensar, solo miraban de un lado a otro a los agentes que bajaban de los vehículos, y asustados, porque cada uno cargaba su subfusil.

Los autos aun seguían sonando con su peculiar ruido, cuando todos los agentes bajaron y apuntaron con sus armas a los aludidos, después uno habló con un altavoz:

–Freddie Benson, queda arrestado por el delito de homicidio en contra de la señora Marissa Benson, tiene derecho a guardar silencio...

_**Bien, creo que eso es suficiente para generar intriga :-S**_

_**Nos vemos el sábado que viene :-)**_


	18. Yo no fui

_**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien, por que yo ¡de maravilla!**_

_**De nuevo les traigo otro capitulo de este fic, esto en realidad no me pasó a mí, pero pensé que a Freddie le quedaría bien algo así, espero que no me odien :-D**_

_**Ahora a responder reviews:**_

_**ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER: si, a los autores nos encanta torturar lectores :-P pero ya está el capitulo, que lo disfrutes.**_

_**Tocino Boliviano 94: primero que nada no sé porqué razón cambiaste tu nombre, pero es lo de menos, eso de los sentimientos de Melanie hacia Freddie ni yo mismo lo sé, solo sé que Melanie va a hacer un movimiento en algún momento, ¿Cuándo? No lo sé, gracias por tu review**_

_**jenmcfan: imaginaste bien a los del FBI, también la escena del choque :-D, y yo también adoro el nivel de búsqueda de 5 estrellas, son los mejores, incluso mejor que el de la sexta, el ejercito, son unos inútiles, a pesa de tener tanques, solo me faltaron los helicópteros :-P, gracias por tu review-**_

_**SEDDIEnto: yo tampoco lo tenía planeado, pero me quedé jugando un día GTA, me arrestaron y me dije "¿Cómo se vería Freddie arrestado?" y de allí salió. Gracias por el review**_

_**SEDDIE-015: en realidad son dos teorías tuyas las que voy a poner, para que te confundas más:-), gracias por tu review**_

_**purplehAM 138: si, es algo joven para irse a la cárcel, pero en filipinas desde los 15 años eres juzgado como adulto, pero creo que no tiene nada que ver, de todas formas gracias por tu review**_

_**vale123456789: muchas gracias por tu review**_

_**KeNiiNiiCol: aquí está el cap. Espero que te guste**_

_**Bien, ahora los dejo leer.**_

Capitulo 18.- yo no fui.

–Freddie Benson, queda arrestado por el delito de homicidio en contra de la señora Marissa Benson, tiene derecho a guardar silencio... – era lo que le decía aquel agente, apuntándole también, mientras Freddie, la señora Puckett Sam y Melanie estaban en shock

–Acompáñenos– dijo uno de los agentes mientras se iba acercando lentamente a Freddie con el arma todavía apuntándole, lentamente Freddie fue saliendo del shock que esto le produjo, quiso protestar, pero no tienes mucha ventaja contra agentes del gobierno

– ¡Yo no hice nada!– decía Freddie mientras lentamente era obligado a meterse en uno de los vehículos

–Entre al vehículo o lo matamos, tenemos autorización para eso– dijo otro de los agentes, temeroso Freddie empezó a entrar al auto

Por su parte Sam, Melanie y la señora Puckett seguían en el shock que les produjo ver tantas armas apuntándolos (N/A: 12 para ser exactos, tres camionetas, cuatro agentes cada una), Sam fue la primera en reaccionar al ver que Freddie entraba en un auto

– ¿A dónde se lo llevan? – preguntó Sam muy molesta mientras se iba acercando a uno de los agentes

–Este chico es un criminal, debe estar en la cárcel, ahora quítate niña entrometida– decía el agente, después de todo ellos tenían el control de la situación

–Están en un error– gritaba la señora Puckett– este chico esta en depresión y ustedes lo acusan de matar a su propia madre

–Ustedes vendrán con nosotros a declarar, ¡ahora suban! – dijo el líder de los agentes, el que tenia el altavoz, mientras todos eran subidos a lo vehículos y estos se alejaban del lugar todavía con su peculiar sonido

–––

Un par de horas después llegaron a las oficinas centrales de Hawái, los chicos eran obligados todavía por las armas a entrar al recinto, a Freddie lo separaron de las chicas para ponerlo tras las rejas, mientras las chicas estaban sin poder hacer nada

Freddie era obligado a entrar a la cárcel, no quería, pero como era de esperarse uno de los agentes todavía le estaba apuntando, y lo que menos quería era morir

Después de que Freddie entró y lo encerraron empezaron las preguntas:

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le preguntó el policía, que se llamaba John, el cual, obviamente estaba afuera

– ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Fue un accidente! – dijo Freddie tratando de defenderse, pero lógicamente el policía no le creyó

–Encontramos tus huellas digitales en las herramientas utilizadas para modificar el vehículo de la señora–

–Yo jamás he tocado una sola herramienta de esas, mi madre no me dejaba– decía Freddie un poco avergonzado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en este momento

–Di lo que quieras, pero tenemos evidencia suficiente para que estés aquí por un largo tiempo– dijo el agente John y se fue, dejando a Freddie pensativo

–––

Mientras tanto Sam, Melanie y Pam estaban esperando alguna noticia de Freddie, lo que fuera, pero los policías no les decían nada, cuando en eso ven a John salir de la zona de celdas, como era lógico sin Freddie

– ¿Qué pasó?, ¿el niño quiso declarar? – le preguntaba el líder a John

–No, asegura que es inocente, pero tenemos las pruebas, solo tenemos que esperar al juicio– dijo John, Sam y Melanie alcanzaron a escuchar aquello y decidieron pensar en un plan para sacar a Freddie de este enredo

–Tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de sacar a Freddie de allí– dijo Sam muy preocupada, lo que, lógicamente Melanie notó

–Si, se nos tiene que ocurrir algo, ¿pero que?

–No lo sé– en eso estaban las chicas cuando llaman a la señora puckett, al parecer por ser mayor de edad le iban a decir algo, después de unos veinte minutos ella regresa muy desanimada

– ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Sam rápidamente al ver a su madre así

–Freddie se va a quedar aquí hasta que se junten pruebas de su inocencia, de lo contrario podría ser sometido hasta a cuarenta años en prisión– dijo la señora Puckett– pero tranquila, encontraremos la manera de sacar a tu novio de allí– dijo la señora Puckett sonriendo, Sam iba a protestar, pero decidió no hacerlo

–––

Al día siguiente la familia Puckett se tuvo que regresar a Seattle para tratar de conseguir pistas o lo que fuera para demostrar la inocencia de Freddie, pero no encontraban nada, tampoco sabían donde buscar, después pensaron en buscar en su apartamento o en el de Carly, por lo que se dirigieron al buswell plaza

Llegaron y se encontraron con la novedad de que el apartamento de Freddie y el de Carly estaban rodeados con esa cinta amarilla de "escena del crimen, no cruce"

– ¿Por qué pusieron esto? – le preguntaba Sam a su gemela

–No lo sé, pero seguro que fue el FBI– dijo Melanie

–Entonces no podremos entrar, será mejor irnos– dijo Pam y se dio media vuelta, pero Sam la detiene

–Claro que entraremos, es la única manera de probar la inocencia de Freddie– dijo Sam mientras lentamente se acercaba a la cinta, cruzándola por debajo y entrando al apartamento de Freddie

– ¡Sam no lo hagas! – trataron de convencerla Melanie y Pam, pero no lo lograron, por lo que decidieron esperar a Sam

Media hora después salió Sam con un trozo de jamón, pero también salió muy triste

– ¿Encontraste algo? – le preguntó Melanie esperanzada

–No, solo me di cuenta que la caja de herramientas de Freddie ya no estaba– dijo Sam, pero ella sabia que esa caja tenia algo que ver

– ¿Por qué tienes muy en mente esa caja? – le preguntó su madre a Sam

–Es que una de las pistas del estúpido juego de búsqueda estaba pegada debajo de ella, pero creo que eso no importa– dijo Sam tratando de restarle importancia

–Bien, no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos– dijo Melanie muy triste mientras salían del edificio, pero en eso Sam recuerda a Diwata

– ¡Diwata! – gritó Sam de repente asustando a Melanie y a Pam– ella tal vez pueda ayudarnos con algo– dijo Sam y se dirigió hacia su casa

Media hora después llegaron y le contaron lo sucedido, la chica estaba muy confundida, pero sobre todo triste, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ya que ella sabia que indirectamente tuvo la culpa de todo.

–...Y eso fue lo que pasó– terminó Sam de contar el largo relato.

–Y... ¿dices que la caja de herramientas de la casa de Freddie ya no está? – preguntó Diwata

–No, pero eso no tiene importancia, solo son herramientas– dijo Sam como si nada, entonces Diwata suspiró y susurró–_si supieras..._ – pero al parecer nadie la escuchó

Después de eso todas se regresaron a Hawái, para tratar de ayudar a Freddie.

–––

Punto de vista de Freddie:

Genial, acabo de despertarme después de una larga noche en la que casi ni dormí pensando, eso y también porque dormir en una celda de prisión no es algo muy lindo que digamos,

¿Por qué los agentes me echaran la culpa de la muerte de mi madre?, ¿lograran Sam y Melanie conseguir pruebas suficientes para sacarme de aquí? ¿O tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida pagando por un crimen que no cometí?, muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, estoy muy confundido.

Sigo sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escucho que me llaman.

–Freddie Benson, tienes visitas– dijo aquel sujeto de nombre John, yo solo me levanté para ver quien era, pensé que era Sam o Melanie, o incluso la señora puckett, pero no era ninguna de ellas, era Diwata, grande fue mi sorpresa al verla

–Hola– me saludó muy desanimada

–Hola– dije yo de la misma manera

–Melanie me contó lo que pasó, y debo decirte que en parte es culpa mía– dijo ella bajando la mirada, yo estaba confundido, no sabía de lo que ella hablaba

– ¿Qué dices?, claro que no es tu culpa, es culpa de esta inútil ley– dije yo muy molesto, mientras vi que ella bajaba la mirada– ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunté al ver su mirada baja

–Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que salgas de aquí, y juntos poder acabar con la persona que está detrás de todo esto, él no sabe que estas vivo, eso es una gran ventaja para nosotros– dijo la chica, mientras yo me quedaba viéndola muy confundido, no tenia idea de lo que decía, le iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero escucho a John diciendo que el tiempo de visita se acaba, por lo que Diwata se tiene que ir

–Lo siento, me tengo que ir, pero tú trata de seguir fuerte, también superarás esto, confía en mí– dijo y se fue, pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y me dijo algo que no entendí– mahal kita– y después salió

Fin del Freddie POV.

–––

Diwata salió de la prisión, honestamente le dolía ver a Freddie asi, y mucho más sabiendo que es por su culpa, pero tenia que concentrarse para lograr sacar a Freddie y meter al verdadero culpable, tal vez con eso obtendría el perdón de los chicos.

En eso estaba cuando sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono, se queda mirando molesta, ya que sabia quien es

– ¿y ahora? – preguntó la chica muy molesta  
>–Solo quería saludar, que mal genio– dijo aquel sujeto que seguramente todos conocen<br>–Que bueno, ya saludó, ahora adiós– dijo Diwata e iba a colgar, pero alcanzó a escuchar al sujeto decir algo, por lo que se contuvo–  
>–Freddie y su madre muertos, sus amigas destrozadas y tú con el terrible complejo de culpa, el resultado fue mejor de lo que hubiera esperado– dijo el sujeto, soltó una senda carcajada y después colgó, pero Diwata no estaba molesta, ahora sonreía levemente –<em>si supieras que Freddie sigue con vida...<em> – pensaba la chica sonriente, ya que sabia que tenían un punto a su favor, un gran punto

–––

De esta forma fueron pasando los días, la familia Puckett tratando de encontrar pistas para sacar a Freddie, y Diwata pensando en un plan para desenmascarar a aquel sujeto, pero los avances de ambos lados eran pocos, por no decir nulos, al parecer Freddie se quedaría el resto de sus días en la cárcel, y lo peor, por un crimen que no cometió

Los días pasaron y el día del juicio llegó, Freddie estaba atado de pies y manos con esposas, para que no escapara, se lo llevaron de la misma forma en que lo trajeron, con las tres camionetas federales y con su sonido de sirenas, era extraño para la demás gente escuchar ese sonido, pero sobre todo ver las camionetas del mejor escuadrón de búsqueda (a parte del ejercito) pasar por allí, era claro que, o buscaban a un criminal muy peligroso o lo llevaban hacia alguna parte, solo podían quedarse a ver y admirar dichos autos.

Un par de horas después Freddie se encontraba en un tribunal, la señora Puckett tuvo que contratar a un abogado, que para buena suerte de ella había sido uno de sus novios, por lo que no le salió tan caro.

–Traigan al acusado a declarar– dijo el juez dando su martillazo en la mesa, Freddie se levantó y empezó a hablar...

–...

_**Bien, ese fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos veremos el sábado, o eso espero.**_


	19. Juicio

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Primera actualización del año :O, lo siento si me tardé un poco en subirlo, estaba muy ocupado haciendo nada :S, digamos que me tomé unas cortas vacaciones de escritura :P**_

_**Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y mejor que nunca con mi nueva inspiración, lo que me motiva a seguir con más **_

_**Creo que no tengo nada que decir por ahora, solo disfruten el capitulo.**_

Capitulo 19.- juicio.

–Bien, que pase el acusado a declarar– era el juez quien daba la orden, lentamente Freddie se fue acercando a la mesa de juzgado y empezó a hablar.

–Sé que todos ustedes me culpan del accidente, pero por dios, usen la lógica, ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de asesinar a mi propia madre?, debería estar completamente loco como para hacer algo así– Freddie se defendía dando su punto de vista, pero en un juicio las palabras no sirven mucho que digamos

–Señor, este niño es un asesino y puedo probarlo– dijo el sujeto que al parecer era el mismo que le había rentado el auto a la señora Benson, lentamente se fue acercando a la mesita del juez y sacó una hoja con unos resultados, nadie sabia lo que era hasta que él lo dijo

–Esto que sostengo en mis manos son los resultados de una prueba de huellas digitales, la cual arroja como resultado que este chico es culpable, el chico tomó las herramientas de esta caja– el tipo sacó una caja roja, que al parecer era la caja antes mencionada, pero Freddie recordaba esa caja, era muy similar a la que tenia en su casa, pero Sam y Melanie sabían que esa caja había desaparecido cuando fueron a buscar pistas

–Esta caja contiene las herramientas con las que este chico modificó el auto de su madre para quitarle los frenos y provocar dicho accidente– dijo el sujeto sosteniendo la caja con un guante para que no se corrompiera la evidencia

–Eso no es cierto, mi madre jamás me dejó tocar alguna de esas herramientas, ella decía que me podría lastimar gravemente– admitió Freddie, era algo humillante, pero no había tiempo para eso, su libertad estaba en riesgo

–Si, claro y yo soy un elefante rosa– dijo este sujeto con sarcasmo– tenemos evidencia que prueba tu crimen, vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel– dijo este sujeto golpeando la mesa en señal de molestia

–Freddie Benson, ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa? – le preguntó el juez a Freddie

Freddie estaba sin palabras ante la reciente declaración, ellos tenían pruebas en su contra y Freddie no tenia nada para defenderse, el juicio estaba perdido, Freddie solo pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, como diciendo que no

–Bien– dijo el juez golpeando la mesa con su típico martillo– Freddie Benson, queda sentenciado a 50 años en prisión, sin derecho a libertad condicional– dijo el juez y de nuevo golpeó la mesa, para hacer efectiva su orden

Cuando el juez dio la orden Sam y Melanie quisieron ir a donde estaba Freddie, pero los policías se lo impedían

–Este chico es un criminal– decían mientras se lo llevaban a la cárcel, donde seguramente iba a estar un largo rato...

–––

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de

–Señor, tenemos informes que el chico, hijo de la señora logró salir con vida del accidente, ¿Qué hacemos? – decía un sujeto de tez morena que estaba completamente vestido de negro

–No hay problema, todo estaba planeado bien, si morían ambos, si solo moría él o incluso si los dos salieran vivos, no hay que temer– dijo aquel villano mientras tomaba un cigarro y lo prendía

–Oh, claro– dijo el otro tipo y después hizo lo mismo que el primero, tonar un cigarro y fumar

–––

Punto de vista de Diwata:

¡No puede ser!, ¡simplemente no puede ser!, ¡Freddie ahora ira a la cárcel y todo por mi culpa! Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada, este tipo hizo muy bien su estrategia, es perfecta, pero nada es perfecto, debe haber un error en todos sus planes, y de hecho lo hay, Freddie, ellos no saben que él esta vivo, es una muy grande ventaja, por desgracia no sabemos como usarla para sacarlo de la cárcel

Estoy sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me llama aquel sujeto que inicio todo

–Hola amiga mía– dios, que cínico es este hombre  
>– ¿y ahora que quieres? – le digo, evidentemente molesta<br>–Solo quería felicitar a tu novio por haber salido con vida– dijo, y ante esto me quedé helada, ¡él lo sabía!, ¡sabia que Freddie seguía con vida!  
>– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté entre sorprendida y asustada<br>–Eso no importa, y tampoco que el chico saliera con vida, después de todo se va a pasar toda la vida en la cárcel– dijo este sujeto riéndose a carcajadas, con lo que me enojé bastante  
>– ¡él va a salir! – Le grité molesta– él saldrá y tu entraras en su lugar– dije y después colgué, algo raro ya que el siempre colgaba primero<p>

Después de esta llamada me quedé pensando, este tipo ya sabe que Freddie sigue con vida, ya no puedo sorprenderlo con esto, ¡ya no puedo hacer nada! Pienso mientras me llevo mis manos a mi cabeza en señal de desesperación, y suelto un grito de frustración

Fin del Diwata POV

Las chicas solo podían ver como los policías y agentes del FBI se llevaban a Freddie, impotentes, ya que no podían hacer nada para impedirlo, solo mirar

–¡Freddie es inocente! – Gritó Sam muy molesta– ustedes son unos idiotas– siguió gritando

–Cállate niña o tu también te vas a la cárcel– le dijeron los policías que se llevaban a Freddie

–Descuiden chicas, estaré bien– dijo Freddie mientras era llevado a la prisión

Los policías llegaron a la cárcel, y siguieron guiando al chico hacia la reja que lo iba a ver envejecer, y tal vez hasta morir, Freddie estaba demasiado triste con todo esto, pero no podía hacer nada.

Freddie fue metido a la fuerza y después cerraron la reja, al parecer el chico tenía suerte, ya que no tenía acompañante allí dentro.

–_Esto va a ser difícil..._ – pensaba el chico mientras se acostaba en la cama de madera que estaba colgada a un lado e intentar dormir

–––

Las chicas quisieron contactar a Carly y a Spencer, pero siempre era lo mismo, no contestaban, lo que ya estaba fastidiando a Sam y a Diwata

– ¿Por qué no contestan? – decía una Sam muy molesta mientras tiraba su celular a su cama completamente enojada

–Tranquila, seguramente está muy ocupada con su padre, sabes bien que no lo ve desde casi 7 años, y seguramente no quiere distracciones– dijo Melanie tratando de tranquilizar a Sam, pero eso era imposible

–Voy a pensar– dijo Sam y se fue a ese, su lugar especial.

Punto de vista de Sam:

_No puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando, Freddie ahora está en la cárcel y nosotras no podemos hace nada para sacarlo_– esas y mas cosas eran las que pensaba en este momento, sin duda estoy muy molesta con la justicia de este país, hasta al FBI mandaron para atrapar a Freddie,

Será mejor salir de aquí, no quiero que a mí también me acusen de algo por estar en la casa de Freddie** (N/A: para quien no sepa, la salida de emergencias está dentro de la casa de Freddie, no es un lugar público)**

Fin del Sam POV

Sam salió lentamente de aquel lugar, evidentemente enojada, iba caminando por las calles, tan molesta iba por todo que no se dio cuenta que chocó con un sujeto que iba todo de traje, Sam, por el impacto iba a caer, pero este tipo la detiene antes de caer

–Ten más cuidado niña, podrías lastimarte– le dijo el tipo mientras se sacudía las ropas, este tipo era refinado

–Usted tenga cuidado– le dijo la rubia todavía molesta

–Mocosa estúpida– fue lo ultimo que dijo este tipo antes de irse, normalmente Sam lo habría golpeado por eso, pero ahora estaba tan pensativa y molesta que no valía la pena desquitarse en ese idiota, la rubia seguía sin un rumbo fijo, y como no tenia otra cosa que hacer pensó en ir a visitar a su castaño amigo

Punto de vista de Sam:

La cárcel, yo he estado mil veces en la correccional, pero nunca en la cárcel, todo es completamente diferente allí dentro, lo sé por mis tíos y demás familia, y pensar que Freddie, el chico amable, que no mata ni una mosca y que no le hace mal a nadie está ahí injustamente, es algo que me llena de mucho coraje, quisiera tener a cada uno de esos policías y arrancarles la cabeza yo misma.

Pienso en todo eso y más mientras camino hacia la cárcel, cuando entro hay uno que otro preso que quiere pasarse de listo conmigo, pero yo sé que no me pueden hacer nada allí dentro

Sigo avanzando hasta que alcanzo a ver a Freddie sentado en su celda, con la mirada baja, y como no, estar aquí dentro debe ser horrible

–Hola– dijo el chico, yo solo me giro para verlo

– ¿Qué hay? – le pregunto para iniciar platica, pero es lógica su respuesta

–Pues nada, ¿y que tal van con las pruebas? – me pregunta. Es lógico que ya no quiere estar aquí

–Muy mal, no hemos encontrado la suficiente evidencia que demuestre que eres libre– le dije, iba a seguir hablando, pero los estúpidos guardias me dijeron que los diez minutos que tenia ya se habían terminado, por lo que tuve que ir, prometiendo sacarlo de allí

Fin del Sam POV.

Al otro día trataron de nuevo de contactar a Carly y Spencer, al parecer por fin respondieron

– ¿hola? – Era Spencer quien respondía  
>– ¿Spencer? – preguntaba Sam un poco contenta de que hayan respondido después de un largo tiempo<br>–Si, ¿Cómo está todo por allá?, espero que se estén divirtiendo en sus vacaciones– dijo Spencer sin la menor intención  
>–Si claro, de maravilla– dijo Sam sarcásticamente, Spencer se dio cuenta y le preguntó.<br>– ¿ha pasado algo malo? –  
>–Todo ha sido malo en estas vacaciones, seria más fácil decirte lo bueno– dijo Sam y le empezó a contar lo sucedido, el accidente de Freddie, la muerte de su madre y por ultimo el encarcelamiento de Freddie.<br>–... y eso fue lo que pasó– terminó de contar Sam, Spencer escuchaba atentamente, al terminar ya no dijo nada, simplemente se despidió y colgó, Sam estaba confundida por eso, pero recordó que era Spencer, por lo que no se preocupó mucho.

Melanie escuchó lo que Sam le contó a Spencer, ella pensaba que Spencer le había dicho algo o que iba a ayudar a Freddie, pero no, al parecer Spencer no iba a hacer nada.

–––

El día para Freddie era de lo peor ¿y como no?, estar en la cárcel no es nada lindo, en esas estaba cuando es interrumpido por las visitas diarias, él pensaba que era Sam o Melanie, o hasta Diwata, pero fue sorprendido por un tipo muy bien vestido

–Hola Freddie, ¿me recuerdas? – le preguntó este tipo, Freddie estaba confundido, ¿Cómo sabia este tipo su nombre?, pensaba y pensaba, hasta que lo miró a los ojos y lo reconoció al instante

–Tú... – dijo el chico completamente sorprendido.

_**Tan tan tan.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¿Quién será este tipo extraño? ¿Qué quiere con Freddie?, en algún momento lo sabrán (de hecho en el capitulo siguiente)**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_


	20. ¿Eres tú?

**Hola, lo sé, me tardé mil años con este fic, pero este año no ha sido el mío, he tenido muchos problemas y tristezas que...**

**Bueno, vamos con el capitulo, solo quiero agradecer a quienes se toman su tiempo y dinero para comentar esta y las otras historias que tengo, en especial para quienes me han dejado su review desde que comencé como "escritor", en serio se los agradezco muchísimo**

**Vale, los dejo con el capitulo, y espero ya volver a ponerme al corriente con mis historias ^.^**

Capitulo 20.- ¿eres tú?

–Tú... – dijo Freddie sorprendido mientras miraba al tipo a los ojos

–Si, soy yo...hijo– dijo el sujeto que Freddie reconoció al instante y vio que era su padre

–Papá, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó el chico confundido, ya que tenia sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz de ver a su padre, pero también un poco molesto porque su padre los abandonó cuando él era muy pequeño, y desde luego sumamente triste por todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento

–Quise venir a verte, supe del accidente y en serio estoy muy triste por la muerte de tu madre– dijo este tipo, se le veía una mirada un tanto extraña, pero Freddie no supo darse cuenta

–Me alegro que te preocuparas por mí, pero eso no quiere decir que no estoy molesto contigo– dijo Freddie un poco resentido, pero decidió tranquilizarse, no le convenía estar molesto ahora

–Es triste que la ley estadounidense no sea bien aplicada– dijo el señor que parecía ser su padre

–No es que me moleste, pero ¿a que viniste? – le preguntó Freddie a "su padre", si se le podía llamar asi

–Solo quise venir a verte, y a decirte que yo te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí– dijo el tipo con una gran sonrisa y acercándose a la reja para abrazar a Freddie, pero este lo impidió alejándose un poco

–Quiero que le des un abrazo a tu padre– dijo el tipo que aun estaba casi pegado a la celda

–Pero tal vez yo no quiera– dijo Freddie un poco molesto– cuando me ayudes a salir de aquí hablaremos–

–Si, claro hijo, te entiendo– dijo el padre de Freddie y se fue, dejando al chico solo

–––

Mientras tanto Spencer, quien había contestado la llamada de Sam decidió ponerse serio por primera vez en su vida y contarle a Carly y a su padre lo que pasaba.

Les contó detalle a detalle, tal y como Sam se lo había contado, ellos lo escucharon atentamente, para cuando Spencer terminó de hablar Carly ya estaba llorando por la tristeza de su amigo

–...Y eso pasó, ahora Freddie está en la cárcel por algo que no cometió, a parte de que aun se siente deprimido por la pérdida de su madre–

–¡Debemos ayudarlo! – decía Carly viendo con tristeza a su padre y esperando a que este asintiera para que regresaran a Seattle, pero el coronel seguía meditando los hechos

–Debemos ayudar a su amigo– dijo el coronel– mañana viajamos a Seattle– terminó de decir

–––

Pam y Melanie seguían buscando cosas que pudieran usar para sacar a Freddie de aquel lugar, ya que Sam estaba muy triste por todo lo que pasaba y todo el día se iba a pensar en su lugar especial, pensar en alguien que odiara tanto a Freddie o a la señora Benson, pero cada que pasaba más tiempo se desvanecían sus esperanzas de sacarlo, solo había una opción: encontrar al verdadero culpable y meterlo a él en la cárcel, solo así Freddie seria libre

–Debemos encontrar a alguien que quisiera ver a Freddie y a su madre muertos, solo alguien así seria capaz de tal acto– dijo Melanie, pero a nadie de ellas se le ocurría un solo nombre, tenían nombres, pero nadie odiaba tanto a Freddie o a Marissa como para verlos muertos, pensaron en preguntarle a Diwata, pero ella apenas conoce a Freddie, por lo que seguramente no sabría de lo que hablan

–Hola chicas, ¿hay novedades? – dijo la ojiverde entrando a la casa de Sam, ya que la puerta estaba abierta

–Nada bueno– dijo Melanie con tristeza– seguimos igual que al comienzo, ni un solo nombre ni pista ni nada–

–Ya veo– dijo Diwata, tenia unas enormes ganas de gritar que ella sabía quien era el malvado detrás de todo, pero también tenía miedo de perder la reciente amistad que entre todos ellos iba empezando a progresar

–_No puedo decirles, si lo hago me van a odiar de por vida por no haber impedido el accidente con el que inició todo, pero si les digo es muy posible que Freddie salga libre_– pensaba la chica interiormente, hasta que tomó su decisión: hablar, aunque Sam y todos los demás la odiaran ella se iba a sentir tranquila con ella misma, se iba a desahogar y además iba a dejar libre a Freddie, si, eso iba a hacer.

–Chicas... quiero hablar con ustedes– empezó a hablar– pero prefiero esperar a que venga Sam, ya que es un tanto delicado– dijo para ganar tiempo y saber de que manera decirlo sin que la odiaran tanto

–Supongo que podemos esperar... –

–––

Sam pensaba y pensaba en alguien que quisiera ese destino para Freddie y su loca madre, pero no le llegaba, tan metida estaba en esto que ya hasta comer se le había olvidado, y eso para ella ya era demasiado

Ella estaba en el estudio de iCarly, sabia que era ilegal estar ahí, pero era lo que menos le importaba, caminó alrededor del estudio mirando todo a detalle, mirando cada cosa que se le atravesaba, hasta que llegó al asiento en forma de auto, se subió en el y se quedó mirando a la nada, hasta que...

– ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó la chica al notar un pequeño sobre rojo que colgaba en la parte superior del ascensor, sobre que solo se podía ver desde aquel punto, lentamente se fue acercando para tratar de tomar aquel sobre, tuvo que llevar una silla para poder alcanzarla, pero por fin lo logró.

Se quedó mirando el sobre un poco extrañada, eso hasta que recordó que dicho sobre se parecía a aquellos que decían las pistas cuando jugaron aquel juego extraño, ella recordaba bien que no las habían buscado todas ya que encontraron la llave antes de eso, pero que tales pistas debían seguir en su lugar, ella sintió curiosidad y abrió el sobre

"Están a tres pistas de su llave, continúen la búsqueda en la aguja más grande del mundo"

–_Son de este estúpido juego, yo pensé que era algo más importante_– aunque hasta cierto punto Sam ya sabia que de eso se trataba

–_Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado si Freddie y yo hubiéramos encontrado todas las hojas? Tal vez nada nuevo, pero creo que esto me servirá para distraerme un poco de todo lo que pasa_– se dijo Sam a si misma, recordó que la ultima pista que tenían (a parte de esta) la habían tirado Freddie y ella cuando se pelearon por ella, por lo que ahora podría estar en cualquier lugar de Seattle

–_Tal vez estoy loca por seguir este estúpido juego, pero tengo una corazonada, algo me dice que tengo que hacerlo_– se dijo a si misma la chica y bajó hasta el primer piso del Buswell Plaza, exactamente en la parte donde quedaba la salida de emergencias de la casa de Freddie, ya en este lugar empezó a buscar dicho sobre...

–––

Después de un par de días Carly, Spencer y sus padres llegaron de vuelta a Seattle, lo primero que vieron al llegar fue a Sam buscando su dichosa pista

– ¿Qué andas buscando? – le preguntó Spencer al ver a la chica muy distraída, tanto que ni cuenta se dio de la llegada de Carly, quien inmediatamente fue a abrazar a su amiga

–Busco la pista que Freddie y yo perdimos aquel día de ese estúpido juego, ¿lo recuerdas? –

–Lo recuerdo bien, pero ¿no las habían encontrado todas? – le dijo Carly

–No, hicimos trampa porque encontramos la llave antes, pero las pistas siguen en su lugar y debo encontrarlas–

– ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? – de nuevo Carly le preguntó

–Algo dentro de mi me lo dice ¿me ayudas? –

–Pues creo que si– dijo Carly y buscaron, después de un par de minutos la encontraron, Sam iba a abrirla, pero el señor Shay le pidió el sobre primero...

–––

Punto de vista de Freddie:

No puedo creer que después de todos estos años mi padre haya regresado, por desgracia mi madre está muerta y ya no la podrá ver

Y sigo aquí, encerrado en esta prisión todo por culpa de un estúpido juego, si tan solo no hubiera tocado esa dichosa caja de herramientas ahora no estaría aquí

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escucho al guardia decir que tenía visitas, pero ¿Quién podría ser?

–Hola Freddie– fueron Carly y Spencer quienes me saludaron, acompañados por el coronel Morgan y Sam, rápidamente Carly se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrazarme sin éxito

–Freddie, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó mi castaña amiga

–No lo sé, la ley estadounidense me tiene aquí por un crimen que no cometí– me defendí

– ¿Ahora si me dirán que significa esto? – preguntó el padre de Carly señalando un sobre rojo muy familiar...

–Ya le dije que son del juego de búsqueda o algo asi– dijo Sam, entonces comprendí que Sam había guardado todas las hojas del juego

–Explíquenme más, quiero saber quien les dio estas hojas asi como ver todas las demás hojas– dijo el coronel mientras leía atentamente la hoja de Sam

–No sabemos quien nos las dio, venían en una caja misteriosa– dije yo– una caja que Spencer recibió como regalo por su cumpleaños numero treinta–

–Y, ¿tienen las demás hojas? No solo las rojas, sino que todas las demás– preguntó de nuevo el señor Shay, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea del para que quiere dichas pistas, pero será mejor dárselas

–Yo si guardé las mías– dijo Carly entrando a la conversación– pero no creo que los demás lo hayan hecho– dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco triste

–Yo también las guardé en mi casa– dijo Sam, todos nos la quedamos viendo extraño por eso, pero no había tiempo para hablar

–Entonces vamos por ellas– dijo el padre de Carly y se fueron, dejándome aquí solo

**Fin del POV Freddie**

–––

Pam, Melanie y Diwata estaban en la casa de las primeras esperando a Sam para que Diwata les pudiera confesar lo que desde hace rato les quería decir, pero cuando Sam, Carly, Spencer y el coronel Shay entraron ni caso les hicieron a los otros, todo por estar buscando aquellas pistas.

–Hola... Carly– dijo Melanie para tratar de llamar la atención de los recién llegados, pero como era lógico ni caso le hicieron

–No me hicieron caso– dijo la chica alejándose de donde estaba y yendo a donde se encontraba el equipo de Carly

– ¿Qué buscan? – dijo la rubia amable mientras veía a Sam buscando algo en su cuarto como desesperada

–Las pistas del estúpido juego ese– dijo Sam como lo más obvio– y no te quedes sentada, busca la tuyas– le dijo obligándola a que también buscara las suyas

Poco después de buscar el señor Shay ya tenia todas las hojas, ya que Spencer le había dado las suyas desde el principio, solo faltaba encontrar las que Sam y Freddie no buscaron

– ¿para que quiere las hojas señor Shay? – preguntó Diwata acercándose a donde estaban todos

–Para tratar de descifrar o encontrar algo sospechoso– dijo el coronel y siguió leyendo, pero al parecer las hojas solo eran eso, unas simples hojas de juego, unas hojas que pudo escribir cualquiera, y eso no ayudaba en nada

–No, no nos sirve de nada– dijo el padre de Carly triste– pero no se preocupen, que Freddie saldrá más pronto de lo que se imaginan–

–Ahora si– dijo Melanie mirando a Diwata– ¿Qué era lo que nos querías decir...? –

–Yo... –

**Y aquí se termina el capitulo, nos vemos en el que sigue, trataré de actualizar cada semana, como lo venia haciendo antes (y no pude seguir con el reto que me dije, no solo por las historias, sino porque a veces no encontraba donde subirlas u.u)**

**Nos vemos (y no se olviden de dejar su review *-*)**


End file.
